Genuine BOP Series: The Phoenix Behind The Truth
by XCatwomanX
Summary: Birds that flock together, stay together. But when a bat flys beside is that theory the same? Can the birds rise from the ashes that targets the past and stop a heinous crime? Well read and find out! . RH DS Pairing! PLZ RR! Chapter 8 up!
1. Prologue

_                                       **The Phoenix Behind The Truth**_****

_By: Catwoman_

Disclaimer: I don't own the BOP actors, writers, or set (since they took it off). But If I did this is what it would be like! ^.^

Warning: This is a hardcore BOP fanfic! With actual facts from the comics and show to combine together and bring peace to between BOP comic lovers and BOP show lovers. Enjoy! Genuine Series 

Readers Note: This is has been a year since Helena and Reese have been working together. I've been working on this since Lady Shiva and studying comic and show characters to level out the confusion of the show. It's after Reunion and Helena did not tell Reese her name. Then she, Barbara, and Dinah succeed in taking Harley out of NG. There's no such thing as "Feat Of Clay" and "Devil's Eye".

Special Thanks: To my twin sis, Maria for pointing out the obvious. To John Stinizi (I know I'm spelling your last name wrong but you know it's you) for convincing me to take on the character of Bruce Wayne. To Trace Messmorefor role-playing as Bruce (what? You guys think I actually know this guy?). Last but not Least, Shadow Walker for peer editing my work. Thanks A Bunch Huns! And too my fans ^.^!

*Authors Note: The first seven chapters do look familiar. I took them off of the WB pasted them there. Proceeding there is my twist. I know many people like the last three eppies but the truth is that, it wasn't necessary. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion and this is the way I thought it should have gone, that being which why the rest of the fic goes that way.

Summary: Trust is a hard thing to piece back together once it's broken. When one detailed is left out of a truth it is automatically lie, it cannot be toyed with. No matter how hard we try, the past always comes back to haunt us. And when you think you know someone they show you the real them in the strangest ways. How can the birds combat these errors? Run or stick in for the fight? These are the Birds of Prey!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                                                                        **_Prologue_**

Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again  
You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

~Evanescence 

                In the days when Batman patrolled the dark streets and rooftops of New Gotham, the world's master criminals were drawn to the city to prove themselves against the greatest crime-fighter of them all. Now, Batman has vanished, but New Gotham still seethes with generations of criminals. For the good citizens of this dangerous place, hope comes in the unlikely form of a trio of beautiful and relentless heroines, the "Birds of Prey." In this exciting action-adventure series, the Batman legend takes an unexpected turn.

The story begins on a terrible night seven years in the past when The Joker attacks the two women at the center of Batman's life: Catwoman and Barbara Gordon, who fought at Batman's side as Batgirl. With Catwoman dead, Batman mysteriously disappears from New Gotham. Batgirl, now confined to a wheelchair, redefines herself with a complicated double life - by day, she is Barbara Gordon, a teacher of computer sciences, but by night, she is "Oracle", a master of cybernetics and weapons design, who monitors the activities of New Gotham's criminals from her secret lair in the city's Clocktower. 

Barbara takes under her wing the secret daughter of Catwoman and Batman, young Helena Kyle. Helena has inherited Batman's strong sense of justice, along with Catwoman's meta-human abilities. Although she longs for a normal life, she quickly grows into the fierce and beautiful "Huntress". The pull between good and evil is strong within her, and Barbara knows she must guide Helena carefully. 

Into the lives of these two remarkable women comes an innocent teenage girl named Dinah who is drawn to the Clocktower by powerful, haunting visions. Unsure of her background, but impressed by her budding meta-human powers, the two crime-fighters take Dinah in, and the trio is complete. They are now the "Birds of Prey." 

In this city full of crime and corruption, there is one honest cop. Detective Jesse Reese is wrestling with his own dark secret - he is the son of New Gotham's most ruthless crime lord. Atoning for the sins of his father, Reese is on a personal mission to fight crime wherever he finds it, and he refuses to turn a blind eye to the strange events that always seem to involve the mysterious Helena Kyle. 

            In the center of this mix of heroes and villains is Harley Quinn, a brilliant madwoman who was the paramour of The Joker. Carrying on his dream of creating a criminal empire, Harley uses her daytime persona as a therapist to achieve her savage purpose - to release all the lunatics from mental institutions and use the resulting chaos to take control of New Gotham. Though Harley crosses paths of ten with Barbara and Helena, they are unaware of each other's secret identities.  
  
As the leader of the "Birds of Prey," Barbara has gone from being Batman's protégé to the leader of a new generation of crime fighters who are determined to carry on his legacy. To her own surprise, Barbara finds that the responsibility of family - even a self-made family like these three amazing women - is ultimately just as important as any mission to save the world.

            Ultimately, trust plays a major role in the bird's life. Detective Reese joins the crime fighting females creating an unconquerable foursome. People come and go teaching new lessons in each case about friendship and hope. Helena becomes more attached to her new family and Harley Quinn, veiled as her therapist, Harleen Quinzel. However she still doesn't tell Reese her identity as they've worked on cases. The detective goes away on a businesses trip and asks Helena to join. Torn between her identity and attraction for him she is given time to make her decision.

Harleen Quinzel finally discovers the secret identity of Helena as Huntress, the woman who spoils her plans. John aka Dark Strike, who in there time spent with the birds discovered he had a split personality as The Crawler, a serial killer.  After being stationed in the Arkham Asylum, Harleen traps John into revealing her identity. From there, Harleen finds the right time when her boyfriend, Joker, is being transferred from another station and has to go through New Gotham. Manipulating Helena's trust, she scams her into the Arkham Asylum and freeing the patients within it, before she can go to the trip with Reese. Mean while, Barbara grows closer to her boyfriend, Wade Brixton. She reveals her secret identity as a crime fighting hacker. At first he was skeptical, but learns to love her identity. Not knowing of Helena's whereabouts, Harleen, with the help of Joker, and an old ally- Poison Ivy, they brew havoc throughout the city, and rebuild the criminal empire that stood before.

            They take over Oracle's Clocktower and transform it into their fortress. With Helena confined in the asylum amid no means of communication to the outside world, along with Oracle and Dinah thrown out their home, Harley takes it upon herself in making things personal. She kills Barbara's boyfriend, Wade. When all hope seems lost, an unlikely hero rises. Dark Strike frees Huntress from the clutches of the asylums torture chambers. However, when The Crawler inside of him takes over, he turns on the frail Helena. Before The Crawler kills Huntress, Dark Strike breaks through and makes a climatic decision. He kills himself in front of Helena leaving her another plaguing memory. 

            Finally liberated from Arkham, Helena gets connected with Barbara and Dinah who were hiding in Bruce Wayne's Manor. However, trouble brews in the paradise fit for criminals. Finally having control over New Gotham was a dream come true for Harley, but being second place to her boyfriend was not. Joker takes a liking to Ivy and makes it noticeable to the rest of the mob. Like Rome, the empire starts to break as sides begin to form. Wounds healed, on the outside anyways, and the birds decide to break up their little festivities. Good vs. evil, past vs. present, and loss vs. gain collides. Joker and Ivy leave Harley as they flee from the city and the empire they've longed for. The birds triumph over a difficult time and claim the city that was rightfully there's. Harleen Quinzel is stationed in Arkham in all irony of a therapist in an asylum. The patients were sent back to their rightful place, and then bond between the birds grew stronger. Now, two months later, out story begins. These are the Birds of Prey!


	2. Chapter 1: When the Truth Emerges

_                                                          **The Phoenix Behind The Truth**_****

_By: Catwoman_

Disclaimer: I don't own the BOP actors, writers, or set (since they took it off). But If I did this is what it would be like! ^.^

Warning: This is a hardcore BOP fanfic! With actual facts from the comics and show to combine together and bring peace to between BOP comic lovers and BOP show lovers. Enjoy! Genuine Series 

Readers Note: This is has been a year since Helena and Reese have been working together. I've been working on this since Lady Shiva and studying comic and show characters to level out the confusion of the show. It's after Reunion and Helena did not tell Reese her name. Then she, Barbara, and Dinah succeed in taking Harley out of NG. There's no such thing as "Feat Of Clay" and "Devil's Eye".

Special Thanks: To my twin sis, Maria for pointing out the obvious. To John Stinizi (I know I'm spelling your last name wrong but you know it's you) for convincing me to take on the character of Bruce Wayne. To Trace Messmorefor role-playing as Bruce (what? You guys think I actually know this guy?). Last but not Least, Shadow Walker for peer editing my work. Thanks A Bunch Huns! And too my fans ^.^!

Summary: Trust is a hard thing to piece back together once it's broken. When one detailed is left out of a truth it is automatically lie, it cannot be toyed with. No matter how hard we try, the past always comes back to haunt us. And when you think you know someone they show you the real them in the strangest ways. How can the birds combat these errors? Run or stick in for the fight? These are the Birds of Prey!

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ **                                                                                                                       Chapter1**_** _   
                                                                                                            When The Truth Emerges_ **

If you understand or if you don't  
If you believe or if you doubt  
There's a universal justice  
And the eyes of truth  
Are always watching you

~~Enigma

Staring at the green-pigmented screen in her dark oval office, it was the only time Barbara Gordon felt close to being herself. Even when the cross fire between good and evil takes place in this murky space, it was still her favorite place to be within the clocktower.

Concentrating on the next monitoring device, Babs mind lost focus when she heard the Delphi monitor sirens go off. She was alone; Helena was working in the bar until the afternoon, while Dinah was taking Saturday morning classes to catch up on algebra. Gliding on her wheel chair towards the main computer, Barbara could already see from a far the words "INTRUDER ALERT" on the monitor. Her heart raced as she began to realize that someone had found the secret elevator that lead to the clocktower. She began typing on the keyboard and searched for the numbers that were punched in so that the elevator could work. The code was only entered once and they looked familiar. She heard from a distance the elevator coming up. She frantically wheeled herself to the clocktower's central power drive and shut the elevator's main system down. The sound of the elevator's energy releasing, echoed throughout the level. 

Knowing that the elevator wasn't going anywhere, she proceeded to check the code again. There were only two valid codes for the elevator, and she them knew both. Not Helena, Dinah, nor Alfred had that code. It wasn't that she couldn't trust them, it's was more for security, incase anything went wrong. 

Barbara compared the numbers and couldn't believe her eyes. For a moment she thought it was some sick joke or maybe she had looked at the wrong code. The only two people who had that number was herself and Bruce Wayne. 

She'd always wished this day would never come, when Batman would be waiting on the other side to enter, when the truth would emerge.

Before the red haired women's thoughts could get the best of her, she heard the elevator rattle a bit. She turned on the camera inside the elevator reveling Helena's father almost hopping, shaking the elevator. Everything in his appearance looked like the same old bat, but she knew looks could be deceiving. 

As if by instinct the dark haired ally look at the camera. His eyes fixed on what didn't seem to be in the lens, but more into her soul, "Barbara it's me, it's Bruce." 

Barbara blinked a couple of times at his testimony. _Could this really be the day? When the secret is out? And what about what the demons of her dreams spoke about, when they would awake and shout out the words "**sooner or later**"?_

"Barbara I know it's you. Open up… I'm ready," his words pulled her out of the plaguing memories.

She knew it was him on the other side, no one would answer the door like that and not know about _their past_. But she knew letting him in would be a big step, bigger than walking.

Thinking things through, she gave power back to the elevator and glided over to entrance. Despite whatever remorse Helena had towards her father, at this point she had no choice but to let him in. He was probably in need of help, and though he had been absent for eight years, she would like to have been the one to welcome him with open arms. 

The elevator doors opened and she felt the weight on her shoulders get heavier and heavier; it was like the longest time in the universe. The one thing she didn't want to look at was his face, but like a moth to a flame it was the first thing she saw. Not much had changed in his physical features; even his presence was recognizable to her memory, when she fought along side him as Batgirl.

"Long time no see Barbara, how long has it been? It feels like ages," Bruce gave a little grin.

            ~ ~ *** ~ ~

Algebra, the teenage brain's worst enemy. There were better things Dinah would rather do on a Saturday morning then be in school, like go shopping or maybe even sleep a little longer. But Barbara was very serious when it came to education, especially since she worked in New Gotham High. Dinah looked outside of her classroom window, jealous of the trees that were free outside catching the warmth of the sunlight. But looking at them made her feel even more discouraged that the day would never end, so she turned her attention back to what her teacher was writing on the board. 

"Today we have a couple of senior's here that will help you all with math for the next six weeks. Some of them are doing this for community service and others out of their own free will, so please bear with them. I've hung the results on the board. I suggest you start now so you can leave early," the instructor recommended. 

Being a typical teenage girl, she wanted to be paired up with the cutest boy in twelfth grade, Mark Evans. But she didn't need psychic abilities to know that it would be a one in a million chance, girls like her just don't get that kind of break. Looking a the _list of faith_ with hope, it shot straight down to disappointment when she saw her partner was Shawn Sanders, the most arrogant person she knew. She'd always wondered, with the intellectual status he has, wouldn't he have learned how to be humble?

Shawn sat at table nine. He coldly stared directly at her with his confident blue iris. His brown hair at medium length waved lightly over his head, think Rider Strong. The young blonde haired girl wasn't surprised since he'd always come to his classes early to get the information. Dinah lifted her head with confidence and sat next to him, "Hi, my name is-"

"Dinah, yes, I know your name," he interrupted her. 

_And the ego parade begins_, she thought.

"So what do you need help with?"

"Algebra."

Shawn cocked his eyebrow, "Algebra! That is so easy! Only someone that is really slow cannot understand algebra."

Being a superhero with Barbara and Helena had really taught her patience. Before reacting to his rude comment she looked at his facial expression for any signs of regret, but he kept a straight face as he opened his math book to the lesson on algebra. Dinah couldn't just brush it off. She was tired of him bullying people around, this time she was going to fight back, "Well hello! Isn't that why you're here? To help me!"

Shawn just ignored her. His expression stayed neutral. Looking up from his textbook he smiled at her.

Dinah was confused as ever, _what could he be smiling about_?

He began to clap, "Good one _Blondie_, no let's turn to page ninety-three and get some work done."

Dinah didn't bother with this boy anymore. Judging by the first five minutes she knew it was going to be a long tiring day.

            ~ ~ *** ~ ~

_Oh great, another one of these drunk men spilled their own drinks on the counter_, Helena thought. One of the disadvantages with living in an apartment above a bar was that she wasn't only the bartender but the clean-up committee too. In her lifetime she's never seen a clean drunk, and it's kind of pathetic that people would come to a bar at this time of the day, on a Saturday morning as a matter of fact. This wasn't the kind of job she'd dreamed of having, but the parts for her gadgets weren't free. 

Dabbing a rag on the counter where the drink was spilled, a male hand was placed on hers. _Well this segment is very played out_, so many guys would hit on her. Of course many women would be flattered to have millions of men to choose from, but Helena wasn't an easy girl. In fact men were the last things she thought about, _except for_... she stopped the idea from crossing her mind.

She looked up to see was what loser was holding her hand, "Get off of me."

He didn't look half bad; in fact he was kind of cute. She decided to play around a little. Helena pulled her hand back, "Well?"

"Yeah… can I a martini for my girl?"

"Yeah, sure," she turned around. _I can't believe it! This pervert has a girl!_

Mixing the Gin and a splash of vermouth she thought, _I hope his girl didn't see that. If it were me I would have killed him!_ She then shook it over ice and poured out into a glass with an olive.

Helena slid the martini over to him and tried to get away but he called her, "So do you accept this drink?"

She stared at him, "Um… I don't think your lady would appreciate that," she teased.

He came closer to her, "Now come on don't play dumb with me. You look smarter than that."

_Wow. He's very precise, _she thought. Looking down at the counter she smiled.

"Should I give this to some one else?"

Before she could answer him Barbara called out into her ear from the communicator, "Yes he should give it to some one else."

Helena answered back not remembering that Barbara was home. After all these years she still hadn't gotten the hang of not answering back, especially around civilians, "Would you back off. I can handle this."

She looked at him, _Oh please don't let him ask that question!_

He gave her a blank look, "Who are you talking to?"

"Um… I'll be right back," Helena quickly walked into the bathroom, "Oh come on Barbara! Not even Dinah has this problem at school, and you work there!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, anyways… you need to come here right away."

"No, no, no. You don't make me look like a fool out there and expect me to just leave! What is it this time? A serial killer made out of cereal?"

"Actually it's not. Some one is here to see you."

"Who?"

"Uh… it's a surprise."

Helena could feel the tension in Barbara's voice when she answered that question, but didn't bother to play the guessing game, "You know what I'll get there when I get there! Huntress out!" She turned off the communicator.

                        ~ ~ *** ~ ~

Barbara couldn't fully comprehend the reality of batman's presence in the clocktower until Alfred, his former butler, welcomed him with open arms. He had only been in the clocktower for the past hour, it felt like another one of the flashbacks she use to have of him. It was a surreal moment when she showed him all of the gadgets she made, and the latest computers she used to get information. Barbara had made many accomplishments in the past eight years, but she knew she could never match Bruce.

Though the red haired woman felt ecstatic with Bruce's presence she knew that Helena's feelings wouldn't be mutual. The last time they spoke Helena was young and her heart was full of hate. Even though eight years have passed by, till this day Helena still hasn't considered her father as a hero, much less a role model. But in time Helena would learn why her father left, and hopefully it would be today, if she shows up anytime soon.

In the kitchen, Barbara prepared some coffee for Bruce while he sat on the couch catching up on the good old days with Alfred. When she was done she handed Bruce and Alfred their drinks.

"Isn't that your job Alfred?" Bruce teased.

"Oh, no that's fine. I didn't want to interfere with your conversation," Barbara assured. 

"It's ok Barbara. I best be leaving now. The clothes don't fold themselves," Alfred faced Bruce, "It was a pleasure speaking with you again, Master Bruce."

There was a dead silence between the two of them. Silence that always drove Barbara crazy. She wanted to break it, but what could she say? All she could do was look at Bruce then at the door. She had mixed feelings towards Helena's arrival. At the same time she wanted her to see her father again, but also knew Helena wasn't going to become all buddy, buddy with him in an instant.

"So…" Bruce's response echoed through the room.

"Yeah, so…" she repeated.

"Do you, Helena, and Alfred only live here?"

"Actually Helena has her own apartment, and there's one more girl that lives with us. Dinah, Black Canary's daughter."

"Black Canary's daughter? How is she?"

Barbara always felt bad when she had to play the barer of bad news, "She's no longer here with us… she's um… is dead."

"Oh, how?"

"Hawk's youngest son killed her in a big explosion."

"How did Dinah take it?"

"She took it like any sixteen year old would take it. Cried until she wanted revenge-"

"Which reminds me… How's Helena?"

Barbara froze for a moment; she didn't know where to start. Where could she begin in telling the life of Helena Kyle, "She's a… um, a great fighter."

"So she kept on with the family business," he chuckled a bit.

"I gave her a little push, but um… yeah she did," her words tumbled out one after another. It was so uncomfortable talking to him. It felt as if she was speaking to a ghost or something.

"Barbara, you always knew how to preach the legacy of Superheroes."

"Hey! I don't preach I just convince people, that's all."

He raised an eyebrow, "You preach."

They began to laugh. Even though they still had memories to laugh about, Barbara had a little suspicious feeling towards him, there was so much more he wasn't telling her.

Barbara's heart skipped a beat when she heard the door open. Bruce quickly stood up like any polite gentlemen would when a person enters the room; he still had some of his gentlemen qualities in him. She was relieved to see it was only Dinah who entered.

Dinah came in not acknowledging Bruce's presence while she looked into her handbag, "Hey Barbara. Schools was so crappy, there's this guy name-" she looked up and saw a strange man standing in front of her. "Oh, sorry. My name is-"

"Dinah?"

"Wow. There's just no mystery left in me now is there?"

He turned around and looked at Barbara in the eye, "I don't have time for this."

Dinah looked at him up and down, _who in the world is this guy?_ She looked beyond his shoulder and at Barbara, "Barbara who is this guy?"

Barbara felt like the monkey in the middle, not only was Helena not getting along with Bruce, but now Dinah wasn't so fond of him either, "Dinah meet Bruce Wayne."

It took a while for Dinah to comprehend Barbara's words, "Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne… Wait a minute, Helena's Bruce Wayne? As in millionaire Wayne?"

"Billionaire Wayne to be exact," Alfred corrected coming in from the kitchen.

"Your Batman?" Dinah quickly faced the woman on the wheel chair, "Oh God! Does Helena know about this?"

Barbara was inaudible. She had nothing to say to her. Her expression was like a diary, open for everyone to see.

"When Helena finds out she's gonna kick your-"

"Dinah, she's coming. I haven't told her _everything _but she'll find out when she comes."

"Well then I don't want to be here when she comes. I'm going into my room and I'm going try to solve something in my life that isn't as complicated as this situation, like algebra. I'll talk to you later about the boy," she faced Bruce, "It was nice talking to you Mr. Wayne."

"Like wise," Bruce responded.

"Bruce would you excuse me? I have to go and speak to Dinah for just one second," Barbara went into the kitchen. "Dinah can we talk for just a second?"

Dinah could already feel a lecture coming on. So many times when teenagers get lectured by their parents, and guardians they knew it's best to just let them get out what they needed to say and move on. She opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water to drink, "Shoot."

The door opened. Barbara and Dinah stared at each other wide eyed.

"So where's this visitor?" They heard Helena call out.

"Hi Helena," they heard Bruce say calmly.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	3. Chapter 2: Disappearance

_                                             **The Phoenix Behind The Truth**_****

_By: Catwoman_

Disclaimer: I don't own the BOP actors, writers, or set (since they took it off). But If I did this is what it would be like! ^.^

Warning: This is a hardcore BOP fanfic! With actual facts from the comics and show to combine together and bring peace to between BOP comic lovers and BOP show lovers. Enjoy!

Special Thanks: To my twin sis, Maria for pointing out the obvious. To John Stinizi (I know I'm spelling your last name wrong but you know it's you) for convincing me to take on the character of Bruce Wayne. To Trace Messmorefor role-playing as Bruce (what? You guys think I actually know this guy?). Last but not Least, Shadow Walker for peer editing my work. Thanks A Bunch Huns! And too my fans ^.^!

Summary: Trust is a hard thing to piece back together once it's broken. When one detailed is left out of a truth it is automatically lie, it cannot be toyed with. No matter how hard we try, the past always comes back to haunt us. And when you think you know someone they show you the real them in the strangest ways. How can the birds combat these errors? Run or stick in for the fight? These are the Birds of Prey!

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

                                                                                    **_ Chapter 2_**

                                                                                 **_Disappearance_**

_Feelings disappear into a black hole of confusion,   
To speak of them there are no expressions,   
To think of it, it all happened as an illusion,   
And the mistake was made with the one confession,   
I wish I could dig a hole deep enough,   
A hole big enough to hide me away,   
It may make me feel rough and it may make me feel tough _

~~MyExistenceFlawd

Confrontation, clashing, conflicting if you would like to call it. There's nothing worse then colliding with yourself, or part of you. Internally or externally Helena didn't need this now, or ever. His presence was too strong, to defiant for her aura. Her father's accomplishments could over throw her own. Bruce, Batman, her father all in this one feature made her feel _defeated_.

"Bruce?" Helena's voice broke up as she said his name. The last person she expected seeing today, or ever was her _father_. 

"Yes."

"What… what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you."

After eight years of not knowing where her father had been, not even a letter or anything, it was hard for her to believe that she was the only thing he came here for, "Why?"

"Why? Well because you're my daughter."

"Don't give me that bull," Helena turned around, "Barbara!"

Helena's voice echoed throughout the clocktower. Barbara knew that she was the only person who could knock some sense into Helena. "Should I go in?" She asked Dinah.

"I think you should," Dinah said, she began drinking her water and sat down at the table.

It felt like a mission going into the living room, but not a mission of destroying evil, it was more of bringing peace. She had to play the role of the super-referee, "Helena, just please hear him out."

"I don't have to hear anything!" She faced Barbara, "You!" Helena pointed at her, "Why didn't you tell me that he was here?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Barbara told her. It was a lame excuse but that was the best she could come up with.

"She didn't know I was coming," Bruce explained.

"Ok, ok!" Helena was tired of all this explaining. "I'll listen but I can't promise you I'll like it."

"I'll leave you two alone," Barbara was gone and they were alone.

"So you think you can just waltz back into my life with no warnings or anything and expect a welcome party? Well you're sadly mistaken," every word that came out Helena's mouth was harsh. Today was the day she was going to get every aching feeling Bruce left in her when he departed New Gotham.

"I couldn't contact you, if I did then-" his words trailed off and she began to wonder around the room.

"Helena! You say you want the truth but you won't even listen to me! Your not sixteen anymore, your twenty-four. Show a little maturity."

"Yes, your right. I'm not sixteen. Is that why you came here?" She shot back meeting his eyes.

He took a deep breath, "Helena please, this isn't easy for me either."

"Yeah, and it was all peaches for me when you left."

_ I don't have time for this_, she thought. Hoping she could just go back to the Dark horse bar, but fate lead her to this point and this is happening for a reason. How bad could it be to hear him out? Whether he deserved it or not, Barbara always listened to her. Even if she knew she was wrong, and now she needs to be the bigger person. Helena walked over to the couch, sat down, and patted a seat next to her. Her voice filled with sarcasm, "Go ahead, _daddy_."

"I think I'll stand. I have to leave in a few minutes anyways."

The Dark Knight's daughter shrugged and crossed her legs as a response.

"It was about being in the wrong place at the wrong time," he began, "It was two months since your mother's death and I thought I was over it. Well, not over, more handling it. I was back on duty, patrolling, the basics. Barbara was still in the hospital, as you must already know, I visited her everyday and made sure she was with the top doctors." He met his daughter's gazed, "His name was Phoenix."

"Excuse me?" she asked bewildered.

"The man that killed your mother. His name was Phoenix."

Ever since that night, when her mother was killed, Helena Kyle wanted to know who did it. Not solemnly for revenge, but for closure. But was this enough? She took awhile to register what her father said, and nodded, signaling him to continue.

"He wasn't an assassin. He called himself a Phoenix because he sold drugs, crack, marijuana, and angel dust anything in a powder or a sub-powdered form. He thought of himself as the unconquerable drug dealer, and in a way he was because I never knew he was under my nose for a very long time."

"Why do you keep saying 'was'?"

"Because he is dead."

"Did-"

"No," he simply stated. "Anyways, I was tracking down some of the Joker's leftovers. I kept a camera in the building Barbara and I last fought him. As my instincts told me, they were back. I swooped in there and broke their little family reunion, and then Phoenix stepped in, drunk as alcohol itself. He held up a knife and told me every gruesome detail of how he waited in the alley for you and your mother to walk by. I wanted to make him shut up and beat the living daylights out of him, but he just kept talking."

He paused for a moment and then looked at her again, "Part of me wanted him to understand my pain, and the other to pay for what he did to you. I wasn't thinking, Helena. So much rage consumed in me, I did something that I will regret for the rest of my life. I picked up a gun and pointed it at him."

_ A gun_, Helena thought. One of the things that superheroes would never dare use even if it were their last resort. Guns have shaped many peoples lives for the worse. Barbara, Bruce, and herself just by listening to the stories she's heard.

"I wasn't going shoot him," he continued, "I just wanted to scare him and find out what other causes he did. Then I felt a little tug at my ankle and when I looked down I saw a little boy hitting me. He kept chanting '_Let my daddy go! I hate bat's_'," he turned around.

Helena rose from her seat; if he was going to breakdown she might as well catch him.

"I left with a tracking device still placed on him to detect what he was up too. He was still a criminal and he had to be stopped. I found out that he still had his connections to the Joker and he paid him a little visit. Joker sent him to Rupert Throne, but I didn't understand what was going on. I followed him and he was sure to have his kid with him. Phoenix wanted a new life, seems like he knew that I was going to pay him another visit. Rupert sent him on a mission for a trade of identity. He sent him to go sell some weapons at the black market. At that time I couldn't go break up the little parade because I had a very important meeting and also I found out that Babs was never going to walk again," he turned around and walked over to her daughter, he then placed a hand on her shoulder, "Because of me a man is dead, Helena. I didn't get there in time and he was killed in a big explosion. A man died because Batman wasn't good enough!"

Helena was speech less looking into her father's eyes, his dark piercing eyes. She's seen many of his faces, but this one was more determined and a bit tired.

He took his hand off her shoulder, "Did, did Barbara ever tell you how Jason Todd died?"

"No," she sat back down on the couch and he followed.

"Jason died because I wasn't good enough, I wasn't there to stop Joker. Just like I wasn't good enough to stop Phoenix from getting killed. I was blinded by rage, I wasn't thinking clearly," he held her hand, "That's one mistake I hoped I could have kept you from making. Those people were _like_ children, but Helena, you _are_ my child!"

His words touched her heart and knew what he said came from within.

"I didn't want you growing up the way I did. I was afraid if I stayed I would have made your rage, your pain worse with my own. Until I could deal with it, I didn't know how to be a good father to you. I don't know; I just wanted you to be better than what I thought you could be with me around. I knew Barbara understood. I knew she could temper your rage better than I."

Helena remembered the time she first found out that he left. She didn't show how hurt she felt, but deep inside it felt like if it was all her fault. 

"I didn't need a mentor at the time... I needed my father. I thought you of all people could understand that. Yea she helped, but you could have still been there."

"I do understand; that's partly why I'm back. But I know that I was feeling the same rage as you. I was not in a position to be the kind of father you needed. Until I could deal with it, I didn't know how to be a good father to you. I thought if I weren't around to encourage you, you'd never follow my or your mother's path. I'm impressed with the Huntress, but it's not what I wanted for you. I've watched you Helena, you have a lot of rage."

She let his hand go and looked down, "Yeah, I do, don't I." 

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, if it weren't for rage there would never have been a Batman."

She locked eyes with her father, "Yeah, I guess so."

"And I never would have had you," Bruce placed a hand on her cheek; she smiled back, and he hugged her almost awkwardly.

Helena felt the tension in Bruce's embrace. She could tell he didn't give many people hugs and wrapped her arms around him, "So where does this leave us now?"

"Hopefully at a better beginning," he broke the bond, "I am proud of you, Helena."

"Thank you Bruce… dad."

They paused for a while and confirmed the father daughter bond. 

"Helena, I have to go. My business is waiting for me. But I will come back tomorrow, ok?"

"Okay."

He stood up and she watched a part of her leave. The part that used to be filled with rage and remorse now had closures.

~ ~ *** ~ ~

"I'm never going to get this Barbara! Algebra is just not my thing. Who needs it anyway?"

"You need this. You never know, it could save your life, math is pretty powerful stuff," Barbara clarified.

It's not that Dinah was trying to make Barbara's life difficult, it's just very hard for her to get into something that looked meaningless, with all of those numbers and letters. It's more like if she can't see it she can't understand it.

"Just look Dinah, what is the next step after you do one thing to one side."

_What language is this woman speaking in?_ Dinah thought. She doesn't even see what she did to the side Babs is talking about. The blonde haired teenager became more frustrated, she laid her head on the table, "I don't know!"

"Look at the piece of paper. How do you think you will be able to understand anything?"

Dinah thought about it, _maybe if I can see it I will understand it_. She came to the idea that if she can't make sense of the equation in her mind, maybe she could see it in someone else's. "Barbara can you please pass me that pencil over there, I don't think I'm ready to do math in ink yet."

Barbara handed Dinah the pencil on the counter, which gave her the advantage to touch Barbara's hand. She's been training for a year now and her touch telepath powers have developed strong enough to the point where she can go inside people's minds and they won't even know it. The atmosphere turned gray and she was inside Barbara's mind, but not in the part that she wanted to be. At the moment Barbara wasn't thinking about math, but about her past.

"You did what! Oh God," she saw the younger Barbara say to Bruce on a hospital bed.

"I don't know what came over me, it's like some kind of force."

"Bruce you were really depressed, you need help. You need to leave, you're a danger to yourself and others." 

Dinah broke free from the connection. She felt like if she was going to cry or something, "I'm going to go and get some water." 

Dinah went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Even though she was powerful, she can't stay in someone's mind to long because they will figure out that she isn't moving, and when she gets out she still has some of his or her emotions. She took out a bottle of water and began to take deep breaths.

"Hey Dinah, guess what just happened?"

Dinah looked up to see that Helena was sitting on the counter next to her. She still needed to adapt to the fact that Helena creeps up on people.

"I kinda had a father daughter moment. He left because he cared about me."

"Never tried it, gotta tell me what that is like," Dinah quickly opened the bottle of water and put it in her mouth and began to drink. From that little flash back, she knew that it was Barbara's idea for Bruce to leave New Gotham. Dinah also knew that she had a big mouth and the only people who was going to tell Helena the truth was Bruce and Barbara, she didn't want to be pulled into the huge family affair.

Helena looked at Dinah in the eye, "What's the matter. You know something, tell me now." Helena took the bottle out of her hands.

Dinah still had some water left in her mouth and managed to say, "Sorry I can't talk now," she turned around and tried to get away from Helena, but she grabbed Dinah by the arm.

"Tell me or I'll make you wish you told me."

_Well once again Dinah your powers brought you into a situation you tried to avoid_, "Yeah sure, but first things first, your hurting me."

Helena let go of her grasp.

"Thank you," she rolled her shoulders back to relive the tension Helena gave her, "It was Barbara's idea for Bruce to leave. I accidentally read her mind trying to find some math answers."

~ ~ * * * ~ ~

Helena glared at Dinah and marched into the room the Barbara was in, "Barbara!"

Barbara turned around, "Yes?" 

Helena wasn't thinking anymore. She just said anything that came to mind. "When were you going to tell me that it was your idea for Bruce to leave New Gotham? Did you forget to tell me something, for the past eight years? And you can't lie to me because Dinah read your mind."

"I thought you had to hear it from your father," Barbara replied.

"My father left that same day, remember? It was your idea!"

"Yes it was, but-"

"But what? You thought I couldn't handle the truth at the age of sixteen? But I was capable of being a vigilante right? What, are you hiding some secrets from Dinah too?"

"Now you know that's not true." 

"Then what is the truth? Tell me the truth!"

Barbara grabbed Helena by the arm, "I am! But I need you to calm down!"

Helena broke free and pointed at herself, "I'm not mad! You'll know when I'm mad!" Helena became so furious her eyes changed to Meta.

"Ok, so now that you're mad, I need you to calm down."

"What is wrong with everyone? Ever since my mother died everyone's been telling me what to do, trying to protect me! People like you need to back off! You all just– you know what I'm not even going to finish that sentence before I say something I'm going to regret," Helena didn't even feel like being in the same room with her at this point, "You know what, Huntress is out!" Helena pushed Dinah out of the way and left the clocktower.

Those last words shattered Barbara's heart. Knowing Helena's true feelings towards her as a mentor, guidance, and most importantly a friend. The helping hand she was supposed to give her, felt just like her legs, paralyzed.

Dinah walked in, "Sorry I read your mind. I didn't-"

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault, I should have told her."

"I don't believe she meant what she said. She's just upset, that's all."

"I know. And Dinah."

"Yes?"

"You're grounded, except for school purposes."

~ ~ *** ~ ~

Jumping on rooftops when she ever had a fight with Barbara was the only time Helena felt free. Free from sorrow, free from pain, free from life. People always under estimated her and that was one of her biggest pet peeves. It felt like if there was no one in the world who understood her at this point. Why had fate brought her to this period? She knew it couldn't be answered in one day. 

Besides fighting, Helena was also good at blaming herself for tragedies. She thought it was her fault for driving her father insane. He was already depressed and she had told him to kill a man, because she knew that her mother would have done the same thing. As much as she tried to convince herself that it wasn't her fault, it was difficult. All signs pointed to her, and she wasn't sure if she was able to forgive herself.

One question that bothered her so much was; why didn't Barbara tell her? Barbara always told her how wonderful Batman was, how he didn't even kill Joker when he had the chance. One thing she forgot to mention was her father's flaws. The truth was something that couldn't be played with. If one piece of information was left out it was a lie. How one act could corrupt so many lives. It corrupted her in many ways, the way she befriended, the way she trusted, and the way she loved. But what hurt the most is thinking how Phoenix's child suffered the same way. Her mother was killed in an alley; it was very typical because evil lurks in dark corners. But his father was killed trying to make a living. He was a drug dealer and probably needed some extra cash and killing someone was an all time low. The chance for Phoenix's child to have chance for a normal life was swept away because of revenge.

The thought almost made her cry when she heard police sirens from a distance. Helena jumped across four rooftops to see what all of the commotion was about, and saw a bunch of police cars stationed in front of a skyscraper. Helena still felt a little depressed but jumped down to see what Reese had in store.

~ ~ *** ~ ~

"So Reese, what theories do you have for this situation? Was this animal so hungry that he needed to borrow some money?" All of the cops laughed at Detective Reese.

Even though Reese was an honest cop, that didn't mean he was respected. Ever since he has worked with Huntress, his friends found him weird and not of this planet. But he doesn't regret any of the times he's worked with her, because he gets to really change the world and do some good, than just sit back and pretend the world was a safe and sane place, when it is far beyond that, "Very funny you guys. But I think this is far beyond an animal that wanted more than just food. A lion treats his prey with more mercy than this killer."

The rest of the men left to eat some doughnuts while he stayed behind, once again, waiting for Huntress to show up. 

He looked out into an ally, and waited for her to creep up behind him. He's gotten use to her coming from above or from behind, but she still surprised him most of the time.

He looked out into the dark alleyway and saw a shadowy figure coming closer. He pulled out his gun for protection. The figure came into the light from the lamppost and he saw Huntress walking towards him. This was the first time she had actually walked over to him instead of appearing from God knows where.

He made sure none of the other policemen were looking at him and walked over to her, "Huntress!" When he saw her look up from looking at the pavement her face looked as if she had been crying, "Are you ok? No surprises tonight?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What's going on?" Helena replied; she denied whatever feelings she had at this moment. She wanted to forget about everything that was going in her life, Huntress just wanted to work.

"There was a big robbery. Some guy stole a lot of money from Michael Thomas' safe."

"Any suspects?"

"We have a really good picture from surveillances. Check this out?"

"Let me see," Helena's heart skipped a beat when she saw the picture. It was like her worst nightmare had come to life. The thought of Batman shooting a man seemed like a really bad fiction story; comparable to the tales about aliens, people believed in them but couldn't really imagine how they act, look, or feel. Helena quickly turned her face away from the gruesome photograph and handed it back to Reese. "I don't know him." She thought about it, _Yeah I don't know him at all_.

Reese filled with bewilderment, put the picture back in his pocket. He wondered, _why did she give it back to me so quickly?_ She looked as if she's seen a ghost or something, "Are you ok?"

Helena knew showing emotion would make him suspicious of her. Letting him know her name was entirely different as to knowing who her parents were. She quickly collected herself, "Yeah. I just got a lot on my mind."

"Oh, ok. Remember Morton?"

"Oh yes, Morton. Who could forget the man who tried to kill me and my people?"

"Yeah," he didn't want to bring him up again but judging by her expression Huntress looked like if she knew the man on the picture, "He told me something about a guy named Batman. And he fits this description-"

Helena didn't want to start comparing notes about her father, especially not with him. Helena always believed that to be a vigilante fully, she had to have total separation from her private life, and this wasn't helping her, "Look, if you want to believe whatever Morton told you, fine. But don't think that I'm going to stand here while you waste my time. Do we have a lead or not?"

"No." Reese wasn't surprised she was playing her little vigilante games with him. By this time he was pretty tired of it. Tonight a villain went too far, and she doesn't want to talk about? He couldn't let her go, not this time, "But I think you know who it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that this might be personal, I can see it in your eyes. Don't try to play it off. What you know might save many innocent people-"

"You know what? You're really wasting my time here. I have better things to do then stand here and argue about what I do and don't know," she turned around and headed towards the alley but Reese pulled her back to him.

"Look, are you ok? I don't want you leaving like this."

"Yeah, I mean no." She took a deep breath, "Look, I told you I have a lot of things on my mind right now. Sorry if I hurt your feelings," she turned around and walked away. Helena didn't want to walk away from him, but sometimes Huntress had to play the stubborn part to avoid him from knowing her. That's probably the most effective way she's been handling her problems in the past year.

Reese watched her walk away, he felt really empty inside. The detective had always felt that way when they had a fight. He thought about it, _she's walking away_. He knew she must have been having serious problems. Though he didn't know her name or any other background information, he knew the way she thought, and walking away wasn't her style. He decided to follow her into the alley, "Hey you guys I'm taking ten."

The alley was dark with a vague solitude. The nights always used to comfort her from the dilemmas life brought. But tonight the dilemma was too huge for her to just forget about in the dark. The emotions flooded her mind and she held on to the wall to maintain balance. She wiped a tear that ran down her cheek. At this point, life wasn't making any sense. Her father came back and is killing people, wasn't he suppose to be cured? And if he wasn't, was she going to be able to fight him? The thought made her weep harder.

Reese could barely see where he was going. The alley was so dark he had to make his way with his hands. _She's probably gone by now_, he convinced himself and turned around. The only thing that was guiding him out the alley was his hands and a light at the end of the passageway. He tripped over a loose can and fell to the floor, "Ouch!"

Helena's senses sharpened at the sound of someone else's voice in the alley. Her meta-eyes scanned the lane and saw someone getting up with a gun in their hand. Using her instincts she went around the person and kicked them in the face then held their position with her feet at their neck.

Her foot made it difficult for Reese to breathe. He raised his arm and shoved his opponent's leg to the floor with his elbow. He tried to run but the enemy repeated the move and pinned him to the wall once more. This time they were in the light and he saw Huntress was his adversary, and quickly let his guard down. But she didn't, in fact she left her foot there but not as tensed as before. Huntress looked resilient and hardcore, but what stood out in her facial expression were the tears that flooded her eyes and cheeks. He wanted to do nothing more than make the pain go away, but it was difficult to even attempt that pinned to the wall, "Huntress, you're hurting…"

Helena realized Reese wasn't looking at Huntress anymore. She swiftly turned her back to him and looked up into the sky, "No, I'm not hurting. I just have something in my eye."

He took a deep breathe, "Nice excuse, but you didn't let me finish. I meant to say you were hurting me. But thanks for releasing me."

She smiled a bit and wiped the remaining tears off her face, "I suppose you want to know what's going on."

Reese turned her around and looked deep into her eyes. There was no reason for him to ask that question. The evidence stood before him like a mirror. He held her close to him.

Helena returned the embraced by laying her head on his chest. The comfort only made her cry even harder.

Reese stroked her short black hair and held her closer. 

She felt like a burden to him. He should have been out there getting more information about _that killer_, than trying to comfort someone who has treated him like an enemy for the past five minutes. She at least owed it to him to know what was going on. Helena pulled her head off of his chest but not breaking the contact, she looked up at him into his eyes, "It's just that-" 

Reese placed his a finger over her lips, "It's ok, you don't have to explain anything."

The contact of his finger made her lips quiver. _Was this the detective she knew?_ He appeared more than a partner, more than a friend. A soul mate, someone who wouldn't judge or underestimate what she said or did. Who didn't care about the circumstances, but the fact that she was hurting. A person who understood her body and soul, without saying a word.

Reese felt a little uncomfortable having Huntress stare at him, but if she needed to stare at him, so be it. She didn't need some insensitive jerk to kick her while she was down.

Helena could see the tension in his eyes and smiled a bit. Maybe changing her expression would loosen him up. He smiled back, and she quickly looked down with embarrassment and then back at him, now they were only a breath away.

Both couldn't resist the need, the longing, the passion they had this instant. And in that dark alley where evil usually lurks, away from civilization, from reality, from the truth, their lips met and the world around them disappeared. There was no world, no pain or sorrow, just them under the moonlight. The night that began in a disaster, brought out the true colors of a cop and a vigilante. 

Every bone in Reese's body felt warm and right. All he could do was what he felt, he felt… he didn't care what he felt, all he cared about was how she felt. Reese wanted to eliminate the torture reality cast upon Huntress. All of the scares and blemishes the Detective felt in their contact. Reese was one with her and couldn't have picked a better place to be.

Tonight, Helena found a place beside the dark, where her pain could be buried. She took in his, and he took in hers. Lost in the moment she felt her meta-human abilities take over and her eyes changed. She felt like a slave to his lips, mimicking his every move, their bodies like a mirror. _A slave? _She thought, _I've never been a slave to anything in my life, why start now?_ One thing she hated most then not having control, was having her control being taken by a guy. _I can fight this!_

Reese let go of their embrace and held her face continuing to kiss her. Then his hands felt empty, like a boy's favorite toy been taken away. When he opened his eyes it was just him and the lonely air. She was gone.

**_To be continued…_**


	4. Chapter 3: Trust

_                                                                                **The Phoenix Behind The Truth**_****

Disclaimer: I don't own the BOP actors, writers, or set (since they took it off). But If I did this is what it would be like! ^.^

Warning: This is a hardcore BOP fanfic! With actual facts from the comics and show to combine together and bring peace to between BOP comic lovers and BOP show lovers. Enjoy!

Special Thanks: To my twin sis, Maria for pointing out the obvious. To John Stinizi (I know I'm spelling your last name wrong but you know it's you) for convincing me to take on the character of Bruce Wayne. To Trace Messmorefor role-playing as Bruce (what? You guys think I actually know this guy?). Last but not Least, Shadow Walker for peer editing my work. Thanks A Bunch Huns! And too my fans ^.^!

Summary: Trust is a hard thing to piece back together once it's broken. When one detailed is left out of a truth it is automatically lie, it cannot be toyed with. No matter how hard we try, the past always comes back to haunt us. And when you think you know someone they show you the real them in the strangest ways. How can the birds combat these errors? Run or stick in for the fight? These are the Birds of Prey!

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_                                                               **Chapter 3**_****

**_                                                               Trust_**

_Who in this world is my friend   
Distrust is just around the bend   
Who can I tell my secrets to   
Who can I trust to help me too   
When I day dream I think of who's been playing me   
I always wonder who's been hating me   
I just cant tell when I'm getting played_

_~~_Canon

            Despite the most unpredictable day she had yesterday, Barbara spent her morning working on the new monitoring device. Besides, she needed to concentrate on something other than her pathetic life. Barbara was satisfied with the communicator she was working on. It took more than six months to get all of the parts, and eight weeks to put them together. The device gave her the advantage to see what her partners are seeing through the chocker they spoke through. She wasn't going to be as blind as a bat anymore.

When she put the lens, which was the final piece on the device, she then turned on the TV to catch up on current events.

"Today is a very happy day for the citizens of New Gotham. Bruce Wayne, one of the world's greatest philanthropists, returned from the mist of nowhere and took over Michael Thomas's Cooperation by giving him an offer he couldn't refuse, twenty million dollars."

Barbara's heart skipped a beat; _Well I guess Bruce is staying after all_.

"From the massive destruction that swept the streets of New Gotham last night, Bruce Wayne is donating ten thousand dollars for the reconstructed of the building. But for now many people from the twentieth floor and below are left without jobs. That's all the details for now. After commercials, _can spinach give you brain cancer? And Bruce's Big Bonanza!_"

Barbara smiled a bit at the headlines, _Bruce's Big Bonanza! Who writes this stuff?_

"I suppose Master Bruce will be staying," Alfred told Barbara.

Barbara was startled. She suspected that Alfred had been hanging around Helena for too long, because he'd picked up some of her bad habits, "You know you should wear a bell around your neck so people will know you're coming."

"As much as I would love to go back into the eighties, I think we should all stop worrying about the past and live in the here and now," Alfred handed Barbara a cup of coffee and left.

Maybe Alfred made some sense, but she disagreed with him inside. Maybe we should all move on with our lives, but if we don't look back at our mistakes how will we become wiser in making decisions? Although Helena and herself had a big fight she was still her crime-fighting partner and needed to tell Helena the information she just heard.

Barbara turned on the communicator and contacted Helena, "Huntress are you there? I have more information on the robbery yesterday."

Barbara didn't hear a response.

"Huntress are you there?"

Barbara was heartbroken. For the past eight years they've worked together Helena has turned off her communicator but now Barbara wanted to be there for her, the same way she was there for her when mother died. It meant more than just not speaking to each other, it meant that they weren't a team anymore.

"Huntress is not speaking to Oracle at this moment, for a long moment as matter of fact, so please leave a message, if you want, after the beep. Beeep." Helena angrily replied.

Barbara felt a little bit better. At least Helena was doing the professional thing, "Alrighty then. Bruce took over Thomas' Cooperation which means that he will be staying here in New Gotham. I hacked into the buildings surveillances and got some pretty good authentic views of the incident. I analyzed the volume of the building and its proportion to the bat, shall we say. It's density of the suit, the man confined in it, and height matches that of which is Bruce. I also enhanced the photos and I has the mark of the original bat suit." Babs heard a voice in her mind calling out, _blah blah blah blah_, which Helena was stressing on her use of _big words_. "I don't know if you are getting all of this. In simple terms, it might be Bruce… though I still have some doubts. I know our bat, and this just doesn't seem right. Well that's all of the information I have for you at this time, I will work on the case a little more. Hopefully I will hear anything you might have to say of the matter. Oracle out."

Dinah walked in, "Hey Barbara. Are you busy?"

"Not yet, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Saturday morning school."

"Ah yes, the boy."

Dinah began to blush. It's not that she liked Shawn Sanders in any way, it's more it if you mention the opposite sex to her she'd get all blissful inside. The blonde teen Shawn annoyance and changed her mood, "Yeah. His name is Shawn Sanders, he is a senior, and truly the most arrogant boy on the planet."

"Now that's absurd, Dinah. You haven't met everyone on the planet," she reiterated a famous comeback.

"You know what I mean. Anyways, he is my partner and I can't stand him!" Dinah sat on the table.

"Ok, so you hate him. I'm guessing you want to be his friend, right?"

"No! I want you, as my guardian, to change my partner," Dinah batted her eyes and gave Babs the biggest smile, from cheek to cheek.

"I think you should try a different approach."

Dinah sucked her teeth. "What? Be his friend?" She rose from the table, "I'm sorry but friends and Shawn Sanders don't belong in the same category."

"I use to have the same problem at your age. Want to know what I did?"

"What?" The teenager ask with out enthusiasm.

"I called him up and asked him if we could study over at his house for extra help, and before we knew it we were the best of friends."

Dinah wasn't satisfied with Barbara's advice. It seemed too easy when life is more complicated than that, "No, it couldn't have been that simple."

"Of course not. You have to be the bigger person, and try to be as nice as you can be. One thing that evil hates is good, and lots of it."

"Whatever you say Barbara. I'll think about it," she began to walk away.

"Dinah just remember. Advice isn't useful if it isn't put into practice."

Dinah kept walking, "Ok Barbara."

                                                                                                                         ~ ~ *** ~ ~

It was difficult for Reese to concentrate on solving the robbery of last night, especially since last night a climatic phenomenon occurred. He knew this day would eventually come since they first met. It was a forbidden match that could defy gravity if it was unleashed. A cop and a vigilante, a man and a woman working side by side and not getting anywhere in over a year takes a lot of disciple and doughnuts. Maybe it was the black outfit with the trench coat and the excessive force she liberated on the criminals that drew him to her, or maybe it was the mystery that concealed within her. Neither knowing her favorite color, where she lived, nor her name made him long for their encounter. He wasn't stupid, all he needed was her fingerprints and he could find out where she lived, if she had any diseases, or if she ever killed someone. But leaving the mystery in their partnership made it more intriguing.

However, sitting there daydreaming about Huntress's favorite color wasn't the way to get his job done. He decided to look at the different ways Batman murdered the men from the women to check if any of the killings matched any recent murders. He examined the reports and pictures of the female victims; they were killed with carelessness, stabbed, and bombed any way to have them dead and out of the way. He examined the reports and pictures of the male victims. Batman had a very different tactic for them, he first assail the face with anything in his belt, electricity, and fire. There face was beaten so bad most of the body had to be identified with DNA samples. The weird thing he didn't understand was the way he finished their bodies off, with no mercy he shot them directly in the heart.

He turned on his computer to find if any of the killings matched another criminal's. He ran a scan and waited. But knew that the scanning would take forever, so he opened the Internet Explorer. It sent him to the New Gotham Gagazette welcome screen and in big bold letters it said, Bruce's Big Bonanza! Reese rarely watched TV, because his job consisted of many hours. He clicked on the picture of Bruce Wayne and began to read the details. 

_ It wasn't so much of a bonanza to read about in this article_, he thought. _How is it great news that a man took over another man's business by giving twenty million dollars and than ten thousand to change the building?_

Reese stopped for a moment and looked at those numbers. They looked very familiar to him. He opened the case of the robbery and read out loud, "When Batman reached the twentieth floor he didn't so much as look at Michael Thomas, he went straight for the safe and took out exactly twenty-million ten thousand dollars from the safe and fled from the scene."

The detective knew he had to contact Huntress at this moment. He looked at the bat ring not sure if she even wanted to speak to her at this point, the female vigilante didn't even want to be near him last night. In addition Huntress must have been going through a tough time, because of how depressed she looked. She probably didn't need this now.

_ That's probably why people who work together can't date each other and only keep things professional_, he thought. They were a crime fighting team and they each had a responsibility. He can't let feelings get into the line of work because it wouldn't get done that way. 

He pressed the two tabs together on the sides of the ring and waited for Huntress to show up from behind him, by the door, or any place new to scare him.

Five seconds passed by and he thought it was odd that she hadn't shown up yet, so he pressed the tabs again. In an instant the phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello?"

"Detective Reese, you signaled?"

"Yes Oracle. Yes, is Huntress there with you?"

"No she isn't, but whatever information you give us we will make sure to pass it on to her."

"Ok Oracle. I found a suspect as to whom this Batman might be."

"Who?"

"Bruce Wayne."

"What kind evidence do you have on him?"

"Well last night's report says that Batman stole twenty million and ten thousand dollars from the safe that Michael Thomas had on the twentieth floor. Then the next day Bruce Wayne offers him a settlement of twenty million dollars for his company and uses the rest to help rebuild the business. This was pretty planed out. I mean of course this man, Michael Thomas must have wanted to leave so badly, his business was attacked then some guy comes out of nowhere offers him his money back in exchange for his company. Seems pretty reasonable, right?"

"Yes, very reasonable Detective Reese, you have your work cut out for you."

"It was nothing, say could you maybe give me any information where I might find Huntress this time of day? I really need to speak to her about something."

"To tell you the truth Detective, I don't even know where she is at. She just pops up. You would happen know how that's like, right Detective?"

They both laugh, "Yeah I would. So I'll talk to you some other time Oracle." He hanged up the phone and tried to find more evidence.

~ ~ *** ~ ~

Helena laid on her bed looking at the alarm clock, it was five pm. She felt so fortunate having the opportunity to wake up at anytime of the day, instead of having to hear Barbara's voice nagging her to get up. She didn't completely hate Barbara, but for now she just felt using this as an excuse to hang out and be free. She only got to be twenty-four once, and didn't want to spend it working all of the time.

There's so much she looked forward to in life, other than a new indestructible villain. The past year hasn't been a total waste of time. Helena been fortunate enough to have found Dinah, or have Dinah find her, because she knew she wasn't alone when it came to being different from everyone else. She felt kind of lucky to have someone who looked up to her. And Reese, _boy she didn't want to get into that right now_.

"Huntress, are you there?" Barbara called out into her the communicator.

            Helena turned on the chocker, _speak of the devil_, "Huntress is still not talking to Oracle, and has no intensions what so ever to talk about anything, so leave a message, you know the drill. Beep."

"Okay Helena. I talked to Reese and he gave me some vital information. From the robbery of last night, exactly twenty million and ten thousand dollars was stolen from Michael Thomas safe. Sounds familiar? Well that is exactly how much Bruce gave Thomas for the settlement and the building. Remember? It could be possible that there is a new organized crime. Reese pointed out a really good pattern, Bruce could have stolen the money to create the settlement, fix the build to get enough money to get his business without touching his own money. Well all signs point to him at this moment, though something is eating me inside and it's telling me that he isn't responsible for this. I'm going to do some background checks on his records in Alaska. If you have anything to say, you know how to contact me, same bad place, twenty-four seven. Oracle out."

This new information wasn't easy to swallow. This wasn't exactly what she wanted to wake up to, but didn't feel like worrying about it too much. Of course she was concerned, it was father and all but she already promised herself some _me_ time and decided to go to Club New Gotham.

~ ~ *** ~ ~

Dinah laid on her bed trying to find refuge from the confusing world.

_ Man! Why did I do that, _she thought. _I could have lied to Helena, but my big mouth just wasn't thinking quickly enough_. The matter of the fact was that her body didn't have enough time to go back to it's original self, and was what Barbara was feeling at the time. Her powers weren't only a gift; at times they were a curse.

Dinah didn't want to start thinking about what happened yesterday, especially how depressed Babs was. Barbara didn't even eat dinner, and when she tired to lay down and sleep the junior-supergirl heard Babs throwing up in the bathroom. The blonde girl changed the topic in her mind, looked at the piece of paper with algebra problems, and then looked away; _I don't feel like getting a headache right now_. She thought it would be best to wait for the arrogant one to help her with it next Saturday.

The phone rang breaking her out of the psyche. 

"Phone!" She called out and waited for Barbara or Alfred to pick it up.

It rang the second time and her heart felt heavy. She was short of breath and looked at the phone as it rang one more time. Dinah was on a high and couldn't explain where the force was coming from. She laid her head on the pillow and took a deep breath. The blonde haired girl looked up, her head still resting on the pillow, and the phone rang again.

_ What a beautiful phone_, she thought. Dinah wasn't in control of her body anymore. Her fingers played with covers on the bed, as it walked around the phone. It rang again and she laughed hysterically. Guffawing only made the air in her body come out faster. Dinah began to choke. In the back of her psyche she tried to breathe but the unknown force wouldn't let her. 

_ Am I going to die? _She asked herself.

_ Just breathe_, a voice answered. As if on cue she took a deep breath that rose the upper part of her body and back down.

"_What a pretty phone_," the possessed seventeen year old looked at the telephone as it rang. 

_ Pick up the phone Dinah_, she followed the voices command, and crawled to the corner of the bed where the phone was, and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Yeah, hello. May I please speak to Dinah?" The familiar voice knocked her out of the state of possession. The memories of being Dinah Lance came quickly and almost gave her a brain freeze.

"Hello?" The person on the other side asked impatiently.

Dinah re-collected herself, "Yeah, this is she."

            "Oh hey, Dinah. It's Shawn."

"Hi Shawn," Dinah was confused as to why he would call her.

"I wanted to know how you are doing?"

"Fine I guess. Why are you really calling me?"

"I'm bored," she could feel the tension in his voice.

"Right, anyways, I'm still doing bad in algebra. This thing is just so dumb-"

He cut her off, "Maybe we can study over at my house."

Dinah was surprised by the invitation. This guy is supposed to be a jerk, and he is calling her to see how she is doing, things weren't adding up, "Why?"

"Why? Well because I want you to pass-"

"The truth Shawn."

"If you don't pass then I will look, dumb. Plus, if you don't pass then I can't get the credit."

Dinah wasn't the least bit surprised. Shawn only doe's things for himself, and only for himself, "Fine, I'll go over tomorrow."

"Really? Ok, I'll see you tomorrow after school, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Byez."

"Bye."

~ ~ *** ~ ~

"So this guy walks into a bar and says-"

"Ah! I heard that one before," one of the Reese's friends interrupted.

They were all sitting around during lunch break eating doughnuts and Danishes.

"Well I never heard it before," Daisy Burbank called out grabbing a doughnut.

            "Where have you been Daisy? That's like the oldest jokes in the world," Reese teased.

"You mean where have you been, Reese," she shot back and everyone laughed at him.

Reese shrugged and took a bite out of his doughnut.

"Yeah man, when was it the last time you actually had lunch with us? Like three-hundred years ago?" Danny Tanner spoke up.

"I've just been really busy that's all," Reese explained.

"Yeah, and you've getting all of those weird cases too. What is up with that?" Daisy challenged.

Reese didn't answer; he just leaned back on his chair.

"Cheer up old man," Jason Wong patted Reese on the back, "I know how you can make it up to us."

"Oh really? How?" Reese questioned sarcastically. He wasn't the least bit interested in making up anything for anyone.

Jason ignored his comment. "There's this I've been dying to go again."

"Oh yeah! Me too!" Daisy added.

"What do you say? Mac Jack!" Jason teased.

"I told you guys not to call me that anymore," ever since Reese was promoted to detective, he took his work seriously. Mac Jack used to be his nickname but now he preferred Detective.

"A little touchy are we?" Daisy teased.

"I have my reasons," Reese raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Reese. So you coming or not?" Jason asked impatiently.

"I don't know," Reese answered.

"Come on! It will be fun," Danny pleaded.

"Yeah Reese, we really missed you," Daisy added.

            "Fine, when is it?" Reese resisted. How bad would it be to hang out with his friends?

"Tonight. See you there lover boy," Jason answered.

~ ~ *** ~ ~

Barbara was still analyzing the attacks of last night. All signs pointed to Bruce but something was telling her that it wasn't him. Barbara had known Bruce almost all of her life, and for him to kill someone was almost impossible, especially with a gun. Even though the reason for his departure was because of a cause similar to that, he still held onto his motto and wasn't in state of rage. _Bruce wasn't like that now, or was he?_ The way this person was killing was very precise. All of the men were hit exactly in the heart and the women were killed without tactic.

"Barbara?" She heard Dinah call from behind her. 

"Yes?" Barbara turned around. The younger girl looked startled as if she's seen a ghost.

The blonde haired girl came towards her guardian quickly; half sure of how to explain the supernatural experience just she had, "Have you ever…"

"Have I ever what?" Barbara was confused.

Dinah paused and collected the words she would use, "Have you ever heard _things_?"

"Well I have ears Dinah, you need to be a little more specific."

Dinah frowned. Barbara being technical never made it easy.

The redhead saw the teenager's expression change, "Come on Dinah, what wrong?"

Dinah took a deep breath putting a lock of hair behind her ear and took a step forward, "Back in my room, I heard something, and I couldn't breathe. Barbara, I think I was possessed."

"Possessed? By what?"

"I don't know I just-"

Alfred stepped in, "Master Bruce is here. Do you wish to see him?"

Barbara looked at Dinah for clarification, she just sadly nodded, "Yes, send him in."

"As you wish," Alfred turned around and went into the other room.

"I'll talk to you about it later Babs," Dinah walked away with her head low. She wanted to talk about it but knew that Oracle had work to do.

Bruce stepped inside and Barbara didn't know how to greet him, directly or indirectly. She knew him all too well; he didn't know what to say either. Bruce swiftly walked in crossing his arms he leaning on the wall.

Barbara looked at him in the eye, so did he. She tightened her grip on the chair handle. Babs knew what he was thinking; did she believe he killed all of those people last night? It was a battle between heart versus head, and she didn't know which to trust.

He nodded silently.

She nodded back.

None spoke; this was where actions spoke louder than words.

Bruce lifted himself off of the wall and put his hands in his pocket.

"You didn't do it, did you?" She spoke up.

"You think I did it?" Bruce asked right after, his words piercing her heart.

Barbara took a deep breath not meeting his gaze, "No."

"Who are you trying to convince? You or me?"

Bruce made sense, whom was she trying to please? Pleasing herself or Bruce would only be denying the truth. If she was going to answer, she had to answer from her heart.

Barbara looked at him in the eye, holding back any doubts in her mind she answered, "No, I don't think you did it."

Bruce gave a little grin and walked right up to her.

Still meeting his gaze she didn't know what to do.

"We need a plan," he said. Not as a command, not as an ally, but as a friend.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	5. Chapter 4: Two Of A Kind

_ The Phoenix Behind The Truth_

Disclaimer: I don't own the BOP actors, writers, or set (since they took it off). But If I did this is what it would be like! ^.^

Warning: This is a hardcore BOP fanfic! With actual facts from the comics and show to combine together and bring peace to between BOP comic lovers and BOP show lovers. Enjoy!

Special Thanks: To my twin sis, Maria for pointing out the obvious. To John Stinizi (I know I'm spelling your last name wrong but you know it's you) for convincing me to take on the character of Bruce Wayne. To Trace Messmorefor role-playing as Bruce (what? You guys think I actually know this guy?). Last but not Least, Shadow Walker for peer editing my work. Thanks A Bunch Huns! And too my fans ^.^!

Summary: Trust is a hard thing to piece back together once it's broken. When one detailed is left out of a truth it is automatically lie, it cannot be toyed with. No matter how hard we try, the past always comes back to haunt us. And when you think you know someone they show you the real them in the strangest ways. How can the birds combat these errors? Run or stick in for the fight? These are the Birds of Prey!

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**_                                                            Chapter 4  
                                                               Two of a Kind_ **

_Two worlds two psyches  
All with the same destiny  
Fate tales quicker than the eye can see  
When it finally comes…  
There's two of a kind_  
~~Catwoman (me)

The atmosphere at Club New Gotham pulsated in Helena Kyle's body, as neon lights and rhythmic sounds blended around her when she moved. Helena almost forgot how good it felt to dance. Having a beat to follow and a body to mimic its every rhythm, it was the next thing to being free and a slave at the same time. She swung her hip to the left, then right, and melted to the floor almost cat-like. Looking to her side she caught a glimpse of a guy looking at her moves, she then rose up waiting for her prey to come out of the dark and accept the invite for a dance.

He grinned and walked right up to Helena meeting her eyes. None uttered a word, dancing had nothing to do with verbal communication; the only language permitted was body language. The stranger made the first move and wrapped his hands around Helena's waist. The dark haired woman smiled back accepting his contact and placed her hands on his shoulder and rocked side to side. 

His grip on her waist was gentle. Looking at him, her smile faded into a mischievous grin as he pulled her closer. Now his hands were in a full circle and she continued to move. The man's blue eyes widened as he smiled at Helena, raising his hands to the smalls of her back. Helena took a deep breath, placed her hands on his arms. He traced his fingers to her hand and intertwined it, then lifted them in the air. Helena's lower body was free and she swung it side to side. He brought her hands together that triggered her to do a full turn. Still looking each other in the eye he swiftly brought her arms down. The blue-eyed man placed his hand on her waist dipping her, and traced his fingers from her head to her belly with his free hand. 

He brought her up and the music ended. He nodded, she returned the gesture, and they parted ways. It was almost an unwritten law at clubs, not to dance with someone more then once. Helena didn't take it personally when he left, she's been going to clubs for along time and has gotten use it. An up-beat rock tempo began to play and Helena continued dancing by herself.

                                                              ~ ~ *** ~ ~

Reese entered the club with his collogues, "What is the name of this club again?"

"Club New Gotham," Jason answered.

Reese continued to look around and saw eight different rooms. All with different atmospheres and music coming out, "So this place has different themes or something?"

"Actually yeah, sorta," Daisy began, "It's kinda like a place that floats your boat. You got techno, hip-hop, disco, reggae, country, pop, salsa, and my personal fav, rock."

"Interesting," Reese glanced at all the rooms.

"So what's our first stop?" Danny looked into the room with the sign _Rave_, "Techno?"

They all shook their heads.

"I don't think I can dance to something that goes ten-thousand beats per-seconds," Jason added.

Danny shrugs and pointed at the door that said _Disco Fever_.

"Just ew man," Jason commented quickly and pointed at the door with the sign _Wanna Wined?_

"Um… no," Daisy said and gave Reese a look.

The detective shrugged.

Daisy quickly walked over the room with the sign _Rock My World_, "Oh please! In here! Please!"

The males eyed each other and walked over to the enthusiastic woman.

She smiled.

"Let's try this place?" Jason looked at Reese and Danny. They nodded and entered the room.

The walls were red and black with laser lights flashing the atmosphere. Reese was impressed with the space, but what really surprised him was to see that there were so many people dancing. He never really thought that many people danced to this kind of music, lastly listen to it. Most of his life, the detective has been listening to hip-hop, in the times where he wasn't to sure of his father's appearance and sense of life style. In the entrance there was a bar with many waiters that looked as if they could be bouncers, and of course enough booze to get the whole country drunk in one night.

Reese walked over to the counter, ready to order something before losing weight on the dance floor, when Daisy rushed past him and sat in the seat he was going for.

"Nuh-huh Mr. Party Pooper. You are not going to spend the rest of your night on this chair. You will have to dance at least once tonight, with a _girl_!" Reese had to hand it to her; Daisy was very persistent and sometimes read his mind. 

He smiled reassuringly, "I will, I just want a drink before I get out there."

She raised an eyebrow; he noticed she wasn't buying anything.

"Yeah Daisy, cut poor guy some slack. It's his first night out, he don't need you to interrogate him all night," Jason patted him on the back.

All laughed, except Reese.

The Detective took it as a challenge, "I beg to differ, Mr. Wong."

Daisy gave a grin and stood up.

Jason looked at Danny then at Reese, "Well your acting like if it's your first time here, I just assumed-"

"You assumed too much Mr. Wong, did you know that?" Reese walked up to Jason.

He hesitated a bit, "I guess I do now, Detective."

"Just keep that in mind officer," Reese eyed the waiter coming towards them, "Yeah, give me a shot."

Daisy got in the middle of them, "Yeah, so this club is cool right?"

Reese glanced at Daisy and turned to the counter sitting down.

"Come on Jason, let's dance," they left Reese by himself and his drink came.

The dark skinned gentleman took down the shot in one gulp and gave the man five dollars. Sometimes he needed to be firm with his comrades to get respect. It's not like he never joked around with them, but sometimes he needed to show them whose boss.

"Need another one?" The waiter asked.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Ok. So when will you be hitting the dance floor?"

"I don't know, maybe when I hear a good song."

"Need any recommendations?"

"What? Songs?"

"No dancers?"

Reese gave him a puzzled look, "Come again?"

"I think dancing has nothing to do with the choice of music, but it's the partner that makes it worth while."

"Nice philosophy," Reese looked around the dance floor trying to ignore the man behind him.

"There's a foxy lady hiding behind those people. That dark haired raven dances like a goddess. Why, if I weren't behind this bar I'd show her the time of her life."

"I'll take note to that," Reese faced his full body towards the people. Out of all the people here to night, he had to be stuck with the pervert.

Reese looked to his left and saw his friends dancing, all ignoring his presence. He hadn't made the best impression tonight, but all might go well, though things never did with them. He looked straight ahead trying not to pay any mind to them. The previous song ended and another one began to play. The music came from underneath and wrapped around his body, making it thump a little inside. Part of the crowd began to clear out and like a curtain; it revealed a jet black-shorthaired woman dancing by herself. Reese stared at her for a moment; all while her back was faced to him. The attractive woman's legs spread apart and her upper body sank to the floor. The mysterious woman's hair swiftly touched the ground, rose back up, and finished off her move by shaking her hips. Reese was mesmerized by 'foxy-lady's' moves. 

"That's what I'm talking about!" The annoying waiter pulled him out of his moment.

The Detective quickly rose off of his seat and headed towards the woman. The song reached its climax and people started to rush in the dance floor blocking his view. He kept walking towards the direction where he last saw her. The people began to push him while they were dancing but he maintained his balance and continued path. It was as if a force was pulling him towards her, because as he kept walking he felt his torso drew to each direction.

The search was over and he stopped to the destination. Her back still facing him she moved like a snake and Reese just examined her for a while. The shorthaired vixen's moves almost reminded him of someone but he just kept looking at her back as she moved forward. He made the first move and grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer to him. As if by reflex she held his hands quickly, and accepted his touch by continuing to dance still holding his hand.

Helena was a little frightened by the strangers touch for a moment; that was until she felt his hands. They were warm and tender and brought them up in the air, freeing her lower body and moving almost like a snake.

Reese returned the position by tracing his fingers down to the woman waist again.

Helena swayed her arms around as the man's hands made its way down. _This guy had a very good touch_; if he was lucky she might dance with him more than once.

Reese placed a hand on her belly and pulled her closer to him. Reese held the woman hand and pulled her out of the encirclement and brought her back to the same position. He missed her face; even though her hair was short it covered her features.

Helena was enjoying this guy's presence. Unlike most men tonight they were either too rough or too soft. Helena got a little sweaty and ran her fingers through her hair.

Reese rested his head on her shoulder and began to breathe heavily.

Helena closed her eyes blissfully, his breathing was a little short, and that's how she knew she was doing her job. Helena placed a hand on his cheeks mobilizing his lips to her ear as he continued to breathe. His warm air sent shivers down her spine and a sensation to the tip of her fingers tips. 

Reese placed his hands on her shoulders, examining them with his fingers he felt the shorthaired woman tremble a bit. He then ran his fingers through her hair.

Helena felt the chemistry in them brew more passionately as they got closer. She tilted her head to the side, allowing the sweet zephyr to cuddle with her neck, and followed his hands with hers.

The song ended and Reese held her hand once more and turned the mysterious woman around revealing Huntress. The foxy lady of tonight was none other then the woman who kissed and ran last night. He showed no sense of surprise but she obviously didn't look pleased.

Helena was over powered by Reese's aura once more. Helena looked at him as he smiled a bit. She spoke up breaking the body language of the club, "Reese?"

He looked behind him and then at Huntress, "Who, me? Not to night. My name is Jack, Mac Jack," he took his hand out and waited for her to shake it.

Helena nodded, "I think you have one to many drinks Detective."

Reese returned his hand to his side, "Well actually no. You see; we have different characters in different places. Tonight, in this club, my name is Mac Jack. May I ask what's yours?"

_ Well if Reese wanted to play tonight so can I_, she thought, "Selina. Selina Kyle."

"Selina Kyle," he repeated and another song began to play, "So would you care to dance?"

"Sorry, rules are rules," Helena teased.

"Yes, but they can also be broken. Besides, how was I supposed to know I was dancing with Selina Kyle?" He gave her his hand and she took it.

She came closer not meeting his gaze and linked her arms around his neck.

Reese placed his hands on the smalls of her back and noticed she was looking away. He moved his face to her gaze and she was a little startled. He chuckled and so did she.

Helena broke the encirclement and danced two steps back, showing Reese a couple of moves. He clapped in the rhythm watching Selina Kyle shimmy a bit. Helena stopped and smiled at Reese, he looked so pathetic clapping it made her laugh. She walked over to him and he straightened up not clapping.

_ She's not the only one with moves_, Reese thought and he began the crip-walk. 

Helena laughed harder. She came towards him and turned around locking her eyes with his. They were only a breath away. The Detective held Huntress' hand and they continued to move not breaking the position. 

Their moves were almost coordinated. As if on the battlefield they worked together to bring the pleasure of dancing. They felt the rhythm of the music blend with the passion in their hearts, looking into their souls they couldn't help but grin a bit. Where the moonlight didn't let them finish what they started, harmony would greet them once more hoping to end what they started, and bring a new beginning. Where she stepped he'd follow and vice-versa.

Their foreheads met and Helena closed her eyes softly enjoying Mac Jack's company. _Mac Jack_, she thought, _you really out did yourself tonight Reese_.

Reese placed a hand on the smalls of her back and dipped Huntress. 

Helena's body was so flexible her hair and hands brushed the floor.

Reese rocked her until she came up slowly, ardently, and passionately. 

Helena rose locking eyes with the _very_ good detective and bit her lip.

Reese's emotions started to take over. Huntress wasn't in pain tonight, he was content for her, but did she need to be in pain for him to kiss her? He looked at her in the eye, but they were closed. He wondered if she was enjoying it. The thought made a smile appear in the corner of his lip.

Helena felt Reese's face come toward hers and she swiftly turned her face only brushing with his lips.

Reese bit his lip disappointed.

_ No_, Helena thought and abruptly pushed him away a little too hard shaking her head, "No Reese," and walked away.

Reese turned around watching her leave then heard Jason speak up, "Dag Reese! You're a bad dancer!"

He closed his eyes in frustration and glared at Jason then ran after Huntress.

Helena's steps echoed through the sleepless night of New Gotham. She looked for something to climb up on and jump rooftops but then felt a hand on her arm, which pushed her towards the wall. It was Reese and he was breathing heavily. She held back her force not wanting to injure him and injure at the same moment. Helena threw her fist on his chest, "Who in the world do think you are, Reese!"

Reese ignored her question and angrily asked, "Why?"

Helena's blue eyes widened, "I can only _be_ Huntress to you Reese."

He took a deep breath, "Why?"

Helena understood what he meant, but couldn't let him be a part of her life, "Because if I don't stop you, something or someone will."

Reese looked at her in the eyes, she tried not to look back but he kept facing her.

Helena gave up the games and looked at him, "I am… a walking curse, Reese."

His eyes narrowed.

She desperately tried to fight back her words from shaking, "Everyone I get close to either dies, turns mentally insane, or," she fought back tears, "leaves."

She lowered her head and he raised it with a hand on her chin, "Hey, Selina, Huntress, who ever you are tonight; it's not always your fault."

Helena tried so hard to believe that, but failed.

The Detective saw Huntress' eyes wander into her mind.

"Huntress," she looked up at him, "I make my own destiny, not some curse ok. If I jump off a bridge tonight, God forbid, it's not because of some curse."

"You don't have to take it so literal, Reese," she mumbled under her breath.

He ignored her comment, "And if I choose to spend this moment with you and I get hit by a car, God forbid, it's not cuz of some curse."

"You don't understand Reese, you weren't there when everything happened. Those people were-"

"Yes, but I also know that it's affecting the way you are towards me. Let me in Huntress, _let me in_," he came closer to her and locked chest-to-chest and leaned in for a kiss. As he suspected, she turned her face and his lips dove into her neck.

Helena skin tightened and relaxed in the contact. She didn't fight his move; in fact she welcomed it by running her fingers on his head. 

Out of nowhere, from a distance, police sirens came closer and she opened her eyes watching a bunch of police cars racing across the streets of New Gotham.

"Detective 101! I repeat Detective 101 do you copy!"

Reese moved out of the adrenalin position and took out his walkie-talkie, "Yes I do copy, what is it officer?"

Helena rolled her eye, _another interruption, why am I not surprised_?

"It's this Batman character again! I repeat! Flying human-rat!"

Helena's felt her face become hotter and her eyes widened, _perfect timing, Bruce_.

"Location?" Reese asked.

"Between Amsterdam and Broadway, I repeat!"

"Don't!" Reese was getting annoyed, "I'm on my way!" Reese put the walkie-talkie back in his pocket and looked at Huntress.

Helena gave him a 'what now' face, "Back to business?"

He nodded and headed for his car assuming she would follow but felt his heart drain a bit. He turned around and she was gone.

                                                              ~ ~ *** ~ ~

Dinah threw a ball of energy at the flames coming towards the civilians. It sent the fire rushing back for a brief second then came forward full frontal. It sent Dinah back a little but she maintained her balance by digging her feet into the gravel. She looked to her right and saw a bunch of people unconscious on the ground. She jumped on a car and did a flip landing a few feet from them. The fire came roaring towards them. Dinah gathered enough energy in her mind and sent a ball that covered her and the civilians. Luckily the plan worked and they weren't touched. The problem was trying to get them out of there without getting brunt into a crisp.

The flames made its way about half of the shield. Dinah felt the energy pack get hotter. She looked down and saw one of the three civilians groan and move a bit. The junior super hero quickly walked over to the person and tried to wake them up, still concentrating on the shield, "Hey, wake up!"

It was no use they were knocked out cold.

"Man!" The shield started to consume the heat in the bubble. Dinah started to sweat a bit but continued to hold the shield with the little strength she had left. The flames kept pushing its way through the energy, and she could see the outline of it turn red.

_ How am I going to get these people out_? She asked herself and heard a tap on the bubble. Dinah turned to the direction of the sound and saw Helena on the other side.

"Hey kid! Let me in!" Helena placed a hand on the energy and quickly pulled it away because of the heat.

Dinah nodded and Helena returned the gesture. 

"One!" Dinah began the countdown, "Two!" the blonde hair teenager positioned herself, "Three!" Dinah swiftly let the energy go and picked up the one of the three unconscious people and ran away from the fire.

Helena swiftly followed Dinah with the remaining two and raced against the flames. Helena began to pick up the pace and was aliened with Dinah's speed. A car blocked their path and they gave each other a quick signal and flipped over the car. Now the fire had to make its way through the car before getting to them. The girls noticed gasoline dripping from the car, signaling each other again the leap away leaving the explosion behind. They jumped into the street by the building and put the civilians down.

"I guess I came just in time for the fun kid," Helena winked.

"Fun? You should have been here thirty minutes ago," Dinah smiled.

Helena looked up at the moon; it was glowing brightly almost casting a beam at her. The moment was interrupted when she looked to burning building and saw the caped crusader looking down at her. Helena eyes changed to Meta and faced Dinah who was checking the peoples pulse, "You gonna be alright by yourself, kid?"

Dinah nodded, "I know how to get myself out of tight situations."

They saw an ambulance headed towards their direction and they hid behind in an alley.

"The boys in blue are around so make yourself invisible," Dinah commanded.

Helena nodded and climbed up the stairs to the roof.

Huntress placed a hand on the bat-earring, "Oracle, you copy?"

She examined the atmosphere and didn't see any signs of her father.

"Yes, Huntress you there?" Barbara called out.

Batman came out from behind the shadows of flames. He held his head high, almost proud at the sight. His cape waved to the side like an extra shadow, all black but revealing his chin, "I have a date with my father Babs, don't wait up ok."

Huntress began walking towards him. 

"Helena you have to listen to me," Oracle said on the line.

"There's nothing to talk about Oracle," she looked at her father, "You want to start killing people once you come back? Fine, your just gonna have to go down like the rest of them!"

He raised an eyebrow and ran towards Helena.

Huntress countered his attack by raising her arms into a v, but Batman was too strong and she was knocked down.

He stood over her and grinned.

Helena tripped him and came up, then elbowed him on his back.

Batman didn't so much as flinch at the contact of Helena's attack, in fact he grabbed the tail of her trench coat and swung her to a pole.

He threw a punch and she ducked down let his hand guide into the pole. She then tackled his body to the ground and did a cartwheel to get a few feet away from him.

"Huntress! Stop fighting him!" Oracle commanded.

Batman rose to his feet.

"Thirsty for more, _daddy_?" Helena charged at him packing a powerful punch to his face.

He returned the attack by punching Helena in the face. She fell to the ground in a hard thump. The flooring under her began to rattle and the ground opened, swallowing Helena. She managed to grasp a piece of ceiling attached to the roof. Huntress looked at the office below her. It was a giant ball of fire, feeding off of the furniture and paperwork.

Batman stood over her once more, locked eyes with Helena, and pulled a gun out of his utility belt. He raised it to her forehead. Helena's facial expression stayed neutral; tonight she was going to die by her father's hands. Helena eyes faded back to human, "Go ahead shoot!" Helena closed her eyes ready for impact.

"Bang!" Batman shouted.

She quickly opened them.

He stood over smiling.

Rage filled her powers. She clinched her hand and charged herself upwards at the caped crusader, punching his face and landed on his shoulders doing a forward flip.

Batman swiftly turned around and threw a punch. Helena blocked it with her arm and punched his jaw.

"Helena! Get as far away from him as you can!" Oracle shouted.

She kicked his stomach and he grasped it pushing it back to her.

"Helena! I need to explain something," Barbara's worried voice came over the COM.

"I'm a little busy here, Oracle!" Helena was annoyed and changed her eyes back to Meta.

The caped crusader raised his foot ready to impact her face, but Helena rolled over backwards lifting herself off the ground.

"So this is how it's going to be, Bruce?" Helena questioned.

Batman pulled another gun out of his belt.

Huntress braced herself as he began shooting. She hastily dodged them and stormed toward her father elbowing him in the face. 

Batman picked up Helena and threw her on the ground once more.

"I thought you loved this city, _Batman_," Helena grasped some dust as he came closer, "I bet you even killed that man that murdered my mother!" She threw the dirt at his eyes.

He couldn't see and tried wiping the powder off of his eyes.

Helena took the advantage and kicked him on the face and crouched down to his ears, "Yeah right you loved me! You probably left because you had no more cat nip to run after!"

"Helena! Listen to me!" Oracle shouted.

Huntress turned her back to Batman, "What Oracle!"

Batman battered Helena's on the head. He picked her up by the coat and threw her to the ledge of the roof.

Helena stood up.

"That is not Bruce! He is here with me!"

"Helena!" She heard Bruce's voice came over the Com and it flooded her thoughts.

Batman punched Helena full frontal and she glided back.

Everything felt like a slow motion picture. The ledge was five feet away and she could see the city below her. The weight on Helena's body shifted to her back and her eyes were faced toward the Heavens. Huntress was falling and as she felt and impact on her head, everything faded to black.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	6. Chapter 5: Precious Illusions

_                                                                               **The Phoenix Behind The Truth**_****

_By: Catwoman_

Disclaimer: I don't own the BOP actors, writers, or set (since they took it off). But If I did this is what it would be like! ^.^

Warning: This is a hardcore BOP fanfic! With actual facts from the comics and show to combine together and bring peace to between BOP comic lovers and BOP show lovers. Enjoy!

Special Thanks: To my twin sis, Maria for pointing out the obvious. To John Stinizi (I know I'm spelling your last name wrong but you know it's you) for convincing me to take on the character of Bruce Wayne. To Trace Messmorefor role-playing as Bruce (what? You guys think I actually know this guy?). Last but not Least, Shadow Walker for peer editing my work. Thanks A Bunch Huns! And too my fans ^.^!

Summary: Trust is a hard thing to piece back together once it's broken. When one detailed is left out of a truth it is automatically lie, it cannot be toyed with. No matter how hard we try, the past always comes back to haunt us. And when you think you know someone they show you the real them in the strangest ways. How can the birds combat these errors? Run or stick in for the fight? These are the Birds of Prey!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

**_                                                               Chapter 5_**

**_                                                                Precious Illusions_**

_In day to day, there are things that we see   
Living inside the outside that we call life   
Life is an Illusion   
Understating everything that we believe in   
Something that we think is there, but really isn't   
It's not there for one reason   
Only because of another's treason   
No one seems to figure out why it's there   
Surprising us from day to day_

~~WildFlame03

The moon's luminosity casts the world from the Heavens. Stars twinkled like diamonds being struck by other diamonds. Darkness overwhelmed the surface to the earth. The night was cold, with bone chilling winds. All was quite, but not peaceful. In a never-ending field Helena ran for her life. Something was hunting the Huntress, something stalwart, something bloodcurdling, and it had no mercy.

Helena stopped running for a while and crouched down taking deep breaths. She's been running for about two miles now and knows she's nowhere near finished. 

_ I gotta keep going_, she commanded but couldn't move. Her body was exhausted and ready to give up. Helena looked up and saw a mansion older than the ground she stood on. The moonlight shone above the secluded structure exposing its features. Gray, brittle, and vines covering every corner, she was surprised it was still standing.

An eerie screech echoed from afar. It was the creature in her nightmare calling out, stating it was approaching. In quick reflexes, she stood up firmly but dieing inside. She saw the monster's shadow in the moon and knew she had no choice but to enter the forbidden abode. Helena stood by the door not sure whether to enter or not. She heard shriek once more and entered the mansion closing the door behind her.

She faced the entrance holding it incase the monster wanted to break down the door. Huntress closed her eyes breathing in deep and cautiously. The door began to rattle. Helena jerked away in the contact and turned around. The environment morphed faster than her heartbeat. Helena was outside in New Gotham where she last fought _Batman_. 

The building still on fire, she heard police cars from a distance. Helena examined the atmosphere; it was just after he was going to shoot her. The female vigilantly walked over to the hole he threw her in. She traced her fingers around it and curled it to a fist remembering how he pointed the gun at her. Helena's eyes morphed to Meta, something was behind her, waiting, longing. She swiftly turned around. Batman returned.

That imposter, walking around in her father's attire only making life worse for so many people. Helena stood her ground, "Who are you?"

He didn't say anything.

She looked at him in the eyes, "Tell me why you are doing this!"

He walked over to her and stood only a breath away. Helena tried to hit him but she couldn't move. It was as if he was controlling her. He placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him.

Helena cringed at his touch. His piercing green eyes glared into her soul. Huntress felt the imposter's aura sinking into an abyss of fortune. The only words she's heard out his mouth was _bang_. They would haunt her for the rest of her life. _But what did he want? Why was he doing this? _She thought aloud.

"Shh," he put a finger on her lip and in his softest voice he spoke, "You think too much. Relax, you will live longer." He grabbed Helena's hand and held it up with his. Hands and arm a lined Batman made his first move and tapped the small of her back.

A force drew outward and she jerk in the effect. Huntress' skin crawled and felt warm. The fraudster had tapped the tattoo of a phoenix she had on her back. The bird in flames soared out of her back and traced her whole body around. Starting at the feet it circled around as if searching for something. It's blaze blended with her skin. 

Helena stood in an immoveable position staring at Batman. _What is he doing to me?_

The inferno bird's face swiftly came in front of her looking into her dilating blue eyes. The phoenix's eyes where of a crimson red, it looked weary, and in need of sleep. It shifted its head and let out an eerie screech. Helena could see the inside of the bird's mouth and pulled her head back slightly, squinting her eyes. The phoenix closed its mouth and continued to trace her body. Huntress shifted her gaze to the man in front of her, but she wasn't looking at anyone anymore, she was staring at a bat flying up into the moon. Able to move, Helena looked behind her and saw the city, she was falling off the roof once more. The Phoenix passed her gaze once more and turned to ashes.

Helena jerked out the nightmare sitting up. She was lying on a bed with different types of monitoring devices attached. The shorthaired woman breathed deeply and placed a hand on her chest. It felt like her heart was going to jolt out of its place. Helena heard footsteps getting closer. She knew it was Barbara and Dinah rushing through the level. Huntress ran her hands through her hair and formed a shield around herself still breathing deep. _What in the world just happened?_

"Helena!" Dinah spoke up and knelt down, "Are you ok?" she carefully placed a hand on Helena's arm, "What did he do to you?"

Helena jerked away still in her encirclement, "I'm fine."

Barbara looked at Helena; it broke her heart seeing her that way. Judging from the younger woman's resistance she decided not to touch her, "Helena, are you ok?"

Helena looked up, head throbbing, and visions a blur, "What happened?"

"He pushed you off the roof Helena, luckily I used my telekinesis to save you," Dinah explained.

The shorthaired vigilante felt the effect in her cranium get stronger and grabbed her head, "Then why does my head hurt so much!"

"Yea, you hit a flag pole on the way down, that was how I knew you were falling," Dinah got up and stood next to Barbara.

"I'm surprised you're still alive," Oracle added.

"Thanks for the support," Helena said still holding her head.

"No, that's not what I meant," Babs tried not to get on Helena's bad side. She didn't need her running off into the streets with a headache, "When Dinah brought you back here your body was below its normal temperature, it was seventy Fahrenheit."

Huntress' head began to relive some of the pain, "What?"

"Not only that but three hours after, your temperature rose to a hundred and twenty Fahrenheit," Barbara added in a worry voice.

"Is that even physically possible?" Helena asked. A flash of a phoenix came to her mind. _Could this really be happening? _She thought and closed her eyes tightly. This dream had more than the effect of making her heart race, could she be going crazy?

"Here," Barbara handed Helena a graph scan of the time and degrees her body underwent.

Huntress examined the chart and it was true, why wasn't she dead by now? Her vision became blurrier and head more at ease.

"I tried getting into your mind but I couldn't," Dinah began, "I tested it on Babs and I could get into hers but for some reason not yours. I mean the only type of people who's mind I can't read are dead people."

Helena looked up at Dinah terrified at the news.

"You weren't dead though," Barbara assured, "Your heart was beating, rapidly went you were scorching and just barley beating when you were cold."

Helena couldn't take the news anymore; she lay back on the bed.

"Helena, what was going on in your head when this was happening?" Barbara pleaded.

"How's Helena?" Bruce walked into the level. They heard his voice calm and collected but new he was just as worried as the rest. 

"Why don't you ask her yourself," Oracle moved out of the way.

Helena sat up looking at her father. She remembered all of the cruel words she said to the imposter, words that were meant for him.

He walked over to her, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look about last night, I-"

"It's understandable," he assured.

"I'm-"

"Shh," he shook his head, "It once happened to me."

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I gotta go to school," Dinah faced Barbara, "Are you going today? You're not even dressed."

"Um no, I'm going to stay, maybe find a pattern to this guy. You go on and stay on coms," Oracle commanded. 

"You know me Babs, me and this thing are practically twins," Dinah went over and gave Helena a hug, "Take care girl."

Helena tightened the embrace, "You too kid."

"Bye all. And Babs, I'm going over to Shawn's today," Dinah left.

Barbara didn't have a chance to respond and just nodded.

Helena stood up, a little weak but didn't feel like going back to sleep.

"You should get some rest," Bruce placed a hand on Helena's shoulder.

"No, some creep is out there masquerading as you. I don't need sleep, I need to catch this guy," Helena faced Oracle, "You got a lead?"

Barbara turned towards the computer center, "Yea, Bruce said he gave Michael a two weeks notice, maybe he might have a connection to this character."

Helena stretched, "Hmm. A businessman not willing to give up the business style so he hires a bat to make his own trademark. Sounds like a new international mafia, why do we always get the easy jobs?"

"That's probably what he thought when he threw you off the roof," Bruce teased.

"Yeah, things are always easy when you have a gun," Helena added.

"He had a what?" Bruce asked baffled.

"Gotcha!" Oracle interrupted.

Bruce and Helena turn to Barbara sitting by the computers.

"What do we have?" Bruce asked walking towards the computer center, Helena behind him.

"Michael is at a press conference right now," Barbara began, "He's speaking about the incident of last night," she faced Bruce, "Did you make a settlement with him yesterday?"

"Yeah, the building that was targeted was my power plant company," Bruce answered leaning towards the screen.

"Well you said that he was resistant in giving up the incorporation to you," Barbara added.

"Yes, he retained his lawyers and solicited petitions from the staff. Then, when I came back two days ago, he was begging me to let him take back the company," Bruce stated.

"The same night Batman killed all of those people," Barbara put the pieces together.

"Just for the record, don't call him Batman, Batman wouldn't kill anyone," Bruce stated, firm and strong.

"Okay, the trademark bat," Helena suggested.

"So I'm going to go and question him," Bruce said approaching the elevator.

Helena came in front of him, "No, I'll go. You stay here with Babs, if you go they'll be suspicious, and if you go in your outfit, well, you get the picture," she looked over his shoulder, "Huntress out."

                                                               ~ ~ *** ~ ~ 

Reese came out of the elevator. He looked around for any signs of human life. Nothing but the white walls and a full vending machine was around. Reese took out a dollar from his pocket and put it in the machine. He wasn't hungry but was wasting his time to catch up with a witness. He looked at the stack of junk food and selected Reese pieces. _Behold the irony_, he thought. 

Reese checked the corner of the ceiling and was sure enough to find a surveillance camera. He raised the chocolate covered candy in the air, "Cheers," and took a bite out of it.

The door opened and camera flashes came through the door. Gaping sounds of claps jolted and people were cheering. The witness came out with a conceded look on his face. 

"Mr. Thomas!" Reese came toward the man.

Mr. Thomas waved a hand signaling Reese to go away, "I'm sorry young man but the conference is over. If you want to know any thing you're going to have to wait for the tabloids."

"No," he didn't give up, "I'm a detective," He flashed his badge.

"And?" Michael started to dig through his pockets.

"You need to have your record in the police department. You were part of the incident and we need your side of the story."

Mr. Thomas found what he was looking for and let out a big sigh, "Fine. But make it quick will ya, I have a life." He took out a cigarette and began to light it.

Reese looked at the NO SMOKING sign, "You can't smoke in here," he pointed at the sign.

Mr. Thomas looked at Reese up and down then blew smoke at his face, "Bite me. It's a free country."

Reese looked at the surveillance camera as it shifted to the other side of the wall. He knew it taped it and decided to arrest the conceded man. 

He made his way to his back pocket but before he could attempt anything Huntress came out of nowhere and grabbed Mr. Thomas by the collar and threw him at the wall, "What do you know about Bruce Wayne?"

Reese swiftly walked over the Huntress and whispered into her ear, "_There's a surveillance camera behind you_."

Helena looked behind her and saw the camera. She smiled; _This is going to be fun_. The shorthaired vigilante threw the man at the other wall and the camera missed her by an inch. "Don't make me ask you again!"

The now frightened man looked at the calm detective, "Help me!"

Reese grinned, "Bite me. It's a free country."

Helena looked at Reese and gave him a mischievous grin then glared at Mr. Thomas, "Tell me what you know!"

"Look if it's money you want I got-"

Helena grunted and threw Michael at the other wall, the camera missing her again, "Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. What do you know about Bruce Wayne?"

The man looked at Reese once more, "Please man! You're a detective! Don't you detect something here?"

"You better answer the lady," Reese eyed the man.

Helena became more frustrated and threw him to the other wall, the camera missing her, "You're really gonna make me hurt you!"

Michael cringed and looked at Helena in the eye, "Look here lady, I'm just a messenger. I took over Mr. Wayne's company because he gave it me. Now he's back and so is his company."

"Then what were all those petitions for?" Helena angrily asked.

"How did you know about that?" Mr. Thomas asked surprised.

Helena groaned and threw him to the other wall, "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Now tell me why you gave up the business so quickly!"

Michael was obviously scared out of his wit now. He began to jumble his words, "I didn't read the fine print! I-If he came back after ten years then the company would have been m-mine, b-but he c-came back eight! A-And…"

"And what?" Reese jumped in.

Helena threw him to the other wall, "And what!"

"Would you stop doing that!" Michael commanded.

"You aren't in any position to be ordering people around, got that _young man_," Reese spat out.

Helena changed her eyes to Meta, "If you don't tell-"

"Alright! Alright lady!" Michael started to fidget around, "He told me to!"

"He who?" she shoved him closer to the wall.

"I don't know his name alright! He calls himself the Batman."

Huntress threw him to the other wall, "What happened?"

"God! He gave me a letter!"

"Where is it?"

"Oh God I don't know why I'm doing this! I shouldn't have told you this!" He took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Helena.

She snatched it and grabbed Mr. Thomas by the collar and held his position with her foot at his neck and examined the piece of paper.

Reese saw the surveillance camera catching into their range and signaled Helena. She let her foot down and looked at him, "Go."

He took a step back, "I'm going to sue you Reese!"

Helena picked up his cigarette off the floor and pointed at the NO SMOKING sign and camera, "But you were the one committing a crime. He told you not to smoke and you continued, he had no choice but to beat you up." She fixed the story around, "Now go!"

Reese was impressed but still knew there could have been another alternative, "You didn't have to do that."

"Your welcome detective," Helena smiled and leaned against the wall.

He sighed, "Look you can't go around throwing people into walls."

Helena came closer to him and looked at the detective in the eye, "I think I just did. Besides, the way you were handling it you would have been there for hours. I did you a favor."

Reese rubbed his temple. He knew he couldn't argue with her. Every time they did she would leave or undermine everything he said. Looks like all they could do was talk about business. "What do we have?"

"A threat," she put the piece of paper in her back pocket, "I'm going to run it by Oracle and maybe she can match the fingerprints and hand writing."

"Can I see the paper?" Reese asked.

"No," she came closer to him. Helena didn't want him to read it because it would lead him further into the Bruce Wayne- Batman trail, "It's nothing."

Huntress was getting sexy with the detective. Reese knew she knew his weak spot, well all men's weak spot, and the shorthaired vigilante played that part very well. She knew making him think about something else would throw him off the case, especially when he thought about her. But he wouldn't let her win this one. He came closer to her locking eyes, "Then let me see it."

Helena could tell he wouldn't let her go without seeing the message. She showed him the paper and he read it aloud, "Give your company to Bruce Wayne. Either way it will be brunt down tomorrow. Batman."

_ Great_, she thought, _Now he's really gonna think Bruce is Batman._

"I knew it. This guy thinks he's pretty slick," Reese stated.

Helena took the paper from him before he could make any more assumptions and shoved it back into her pocket, "It's not Bruce Wayne."

"How do you know?" Reese leaned against the wall, "I would love to hear this theory."

Helena couldn't tell him that her father was Bruce Wayne and he's was not the Batman who did these things because he was at headquarters while she was fighting the trademark bat. She took a step back, "I just do ok."

"You're withholding information again, Huntress. God I hate it when you do that."

"Look Reese, you're just going to have to trust me, ok?"

"Right, trust me but I can't trust you," he shot back meeting her eyes.

"Look, I don't have time for this."

Reese could see her getting ready leave, "Huntress… I'm sorry. About last night, how are you doing?"

Helena had no intension in talking about last night. It brought them together like the other hours of darkness. She still missed his touched but he was her forbidden fruit, so near yet so far away. She just wanted to find who this guy was and leave, "I don't want to talk about it."

Huntress turned her back towards him. He became frustrated. All he wanted to know how was she was doing, and Huntress just kept shoving everything back into his face. He admitted, things were complicated, but she was the one making it that way, "God Huntress. I saw you fall down an eighty-story building and hit a flagpole on the way down last night, and you don't want to talk about it?"

Helena looked down. She could feel their partnership getting stripped more and more every time they encountered each other. All they did was just get into fights now. She faced him, "Well I'm alive."

"That's not the point. I want to know what happened up there."

She walked up to him and her defense rose, "I fought him, made a mistake and was pushed off, what more can I say?"

_ She's still not getting it_, he thought aloud. His words couldn't touch her. Her aura was protected by denial and he could feel it. He placed a hand on her cheek; his actions would speak louder. Now blending it with words, maybe she would understand. "How you felt." 

The truth came out. There were more to his words, more than what she could embrace. He was getting too close. Helena held his hand and brought it down. His gaze followed her hand. Her heart ached in every release, she sighed, "Reese. I can't."

His actions also failed. He let out a silent growl, "Why? It's been what now? A year, and I can't even know how you feel. I don't know anything about you, Huntress. I don't know your name; I don't know you number, where you live, not even your favorite color. We are considered acquaintances."

"I just can't talk about it now."

"When then? Next year?"

"No, no."

Reese tried a different approach, "Well you're not the first that I've encountered who can't open up. How about we compromise. Go out to dinner with me, tonight."

"I can't. I have work to do. This city-"

"Will be there. The city needed you yesterday but you were out dancing. This shouldn't be any different. How about we do this before the sunsets? That won't interrupt your schedule."

"I-"

"If you don't like me then you don't have to tell me anything."

That wasn't the problem. She already knew him he didn't know her, that was the problem. Now if only destiny would play nice with the two of them, then maybe she would re-consider. "And if I do?"

"Well the night is young."

Helena smiled, "Where?"

"At Shea Pier."

"Fancy, sure beats out dinner and a movie."

            "Will you be there at six?"

            "It's a date."

                                                                           ~ ~ *** ~ ~

Barbara's fingertips hit the keyboard like a machine gun. Her mind was clogged and she kept making mistakes. She hit the backspace button more than she pressed the other letters. The read headed woman was frustrated she couldn't think straight. She was happy Helena was back in action and at least spoke to her, but Huntress' well being was at stake. Last night she thought the girl who developed into a powerful woman before her eyes wouldn't be there anymore. Barbara threw up twice in the dreadful nocturnal holding the very ill Helena. Only wondering of the worse; how she wouldn't be there make jokes with her, wouldn't be there to scowl her about how much of a nerd she is, and cry when things went wrong. The thought made her make another mistake. She silently banged the desk and faced Bruce, who stood behind her still admiring the space.

"Are you hungry? Maybe Alfred can get you something," Barbara interrupted his gaze.

"No, I'm fine," he came closer to her. "What are you doing?"

Oracle moved back revealing her progress, "Doing a background check on Michael Thomas, see if he has a criminal case."

Bruce leaned over to the computer and studied the information, "I see... anything I can do?"

"Um... not sure," she replied not meeting his gaze, "Well you've worked with him, maybe there is something you can tell me."

"You could call it that… yes," he leaned on the table and crossed his arms, "He's young and has no shortage of ambition."

"Well that explains his tight hug on your company."

"No, if Luthor couldn't do it, Michael couldn't," he paused for a moment before continuing, "Not normally. I became distracted and he took advantage of it."

"Yes, I know people like to take advantage of many things," Barbara's response drifted into the past. Eight years since the Joker's return and his features still haunted her nightmares. Everyone outlandish, herself, Helena, Bruce, and even Dinah feared that solitude of darkness.

He shrugged, "These are not pleasurable people Barbara."

"So I've noticed," the red haired woman agreed raising an eyebrow.

The older man's gaze drifted out into the oversized clock, "Michael is a slippery one… but I'm not convinced he's our man," he faced her. "I've developed a sense of people over the years."

The same feeling sat in her stomach. Either he was correct or she needed to throw up again, "Hmm.... then who could it be? Who has a grudge against you so big and could possibly know you'd come back?"

"The former? Plenty, the later, no one comes to mind," Barbara met his eyes as he thought. "The only one who follows that closely is Ras Al Ghul, but I don't think he's involved… it's not his style."

Barbara feared the worse, "Well all we can do is be there when he strikes again."

"I'm afraid you're right… it seems Batman may not be able to retire after all."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"I used to think so, but so much has happed over the last few years. Why I left Gotham in the first place."

"A lot has happened. Some of it for the better, others still working on it."

"It has gotten me to thinking about something from the old days," Bruce adjusted his sitting position thinking of the past, "When Superman gave me the Kryptonite in case he ever lost it… well, who was supposed to be keeping an eye on Batman? I came so close to killing, Barbara… it scared me."

Babs always cursed herself not being there for Bruce. She was confined in a hospital bed for what felt like decades. Barbara had nothing to offer him but a smile when he came by to visit her. When he left it shattered her world. Giving up the role as Batgirl took a lot of strength and character, especially realizing it alone, "I know, well if you stay I will be there, you know that. At the time I had no refuge. I thank God for Helena everyday. She changed my life."

He gave her a warm smile, "She's a remarkable young woman, must take after her mother."

"Yes, she's a lot like her mother at times. The way she fights, the way she moves, and can't forget the way she talks," they chuckled. "I'm just thankful she has your heart and motto."

Bruce looked her in the eye, "She has you to thank for that, Barbara… and so… so do I." His words touched her heart. Complements didn't always come out of his mouth and that's one of the characteristics stating he's your friend. "I remember the first time I saw Batgirl… I was annoyed, I thought who is the arrogant child wearing my colors," he chuckled and met her gaze, "Guess I was wrong."

Oracle looked at the computer screen a bit bashful.

"Don't think I don't know about the care package Dick sent you."

Babs gave him a quick look and gave him a playful shove, "Stop it."

"Misalign lines and batarangs don't go unnoticed," he added.

She continued to look at the screen not wanting to speak about her former lover.

"But you did good… I mean that," he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," she arranged her wheel chair, "You should see Dinah. She has an amazing gift."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes, she is a touch telepath and has telekinesis, she might even develop the canary cry if fate tells."

"Oh, that, well you know I've been around Metas all my life… I was the only non-Meta in the group of would be Gods. If she's anything like her mother she'll do fine."

"Yes, though she still needs to work on her anger problems. But what teenager doesn't have an attitude," Barbara added.

"Hmm… well, there was you, Dick, Jason, Tim....shall I go on?" he chuckled.

Oracle gave him a look and smiled, "No that's fine."

"But I understand."

She nodded. It felt good to have Bruce around now, "So… what are your plans for New Gotham?"

"It would seem someone has plans already," he stated suspiciously, "I've had this feeling in the back of my head that Joker isn't really gone… some of the things I've been reading about in the papers have his finger prints all over them. You know anything about that?"

One of things that still surprised Barbara about Bruce was his sense of awareness. His mind was always focused and ready for action. If an angry mob were to come in this second he would not show any sense of surprise and take them all down. Also he was always one step ahead of her, "Yes. Well Joker recently left Arkham along with Ivy about two months ago."

"I see, by left I assume you mean escaped?"

"Yeah. Harley Quinn was Helena's physiatrist and took over New Gotham for two weeks. They turned this place into a fortress. She freed everybody from Arkham, especially the Joker."

"Well, now it all makes sense. Harley was a little… touched."

"Probably, but she's locked up now in the Arkham along with most of the escapees. She and the Joker got into in fight; I don't think she cares about him anymore."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, they are the perfect dysfunctional couple. But this business with Ivy troubles me."

"Me too," Barbara agreed.

"Ivy has been around the loop too long… have they been spotted anywhere?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"Hmm, it may be time to call in some favors."

"What are your requests Bruce?" She wheeled herself to the Delphi GPS system that had stored all the information on odd crimes.

"Pull up all the crime reports for Metropolis… it's a hunch." 

Oracle looked at Batman and smiled. It felt good to work with him again, "On it."

"I'm going to call a err… friend, at the Daily Planet."

Babs gave him a guarded look. _I guess he still has some secrets_, "Think your _friend_ might have some news?"

"He might. He and his wife have a lot of contacts, and if I'm going to be poking around there it's best I not ruffle a certain boy scout's feathers. We kind of have an _agreement_."

"How so?" They made a little conversation as they waited for the scan to complete.

"He doesn't interfere in New Gotham without my say so, and I have the same respect for Metropolis. Since I've been out of touch for a while I figure my _friend_ can pave the way."

"You need permission?"

"No, I could operate without him being any wiser, but I… well, I respect him."

"That's good," the Delphi sirens went off. The search was complete.

"So, any strange on goings on in Metropolis come up on your database?"

Oracle studied the status, "Nothing but the usual; kidnappings, robberies, and murders, all saved by Superman."

"Hmm, well Joker has operated there before and he's a creature of habit if nothing else."

"Hmm. I will try again later."

"Thanks, mean time I think the cave could use a little sprucing up. Have you seen Alfred?"

"Yea he's in the lower level."

"Not to step on your obviously superior technical toes but you know what they say, two heads or computers are better than one. Has Alfred kept up maintenance on the Cray?"

"Yes, sometimes he goes over to tidy-it-up as he says, on weekends."

"So I can get into the mainframe in the cave, good?"

"Yes."

                                                              ~ ~ *** ~ ~

Chatting and excitement came out a particular room. Teenagers impatiently watched the clock hoping for what could the best time since three moths. Their Science teacher, Mr. Campo was running late and if all went well they just might have a substitute. Dinah, Gabby, Gina, and a couple of other members from the clique stood around crossing their fingers. 

"Oh God! Please let this guy be absent!" Gina prayed holding Gabby's hand.

"All this waiting is getting me cranky," Matt Kendal spoke up, "Anyone got a magazine?"

Gina looked into her handbag, "I got the latest issue on New Gotham Gazette Teens."

"Hand it over, will ya," Gina handed him the magazine.

The students hovered over the booklet and turned pages looking at products represented by hot guys and girls.

"Look who I found," Sarah mentioned holding up a picture of a hot black male to Gina.

"Give me!" Gina hollered and hugged the picture.

Dinah saw the disgust look on Gabby's face. She came closer to Gabby. Dinah's best friend just gave her girlfriend a look and took Dinah to a private table.

"I hate it when she does that!" Gabby poured out her feelings.

Dinah understood how her friend felt. This has been going on more than a moth. Ever sense Gina came back from her home land, Puerto Rico all she talked about was the guy on the picture, which she couldn't stop hugging. Gabby looked heart broken, Gina has pushed her around several times but all Dinah could do was be there when her best friend when she was down. At times she even had to lie just to stop tears rolling down Gabby's face, "Don't let it get to you. It's just a phase."

"No, I mean she acts like if she isn't a lesbian."

Dinah sighed, "Look Gabby… it's normal for girls to have a sense of attraction towards the opposite sex."

Gabby gave her an I'm-not-buying-it look.

"Hey, I bet you if this Shemar Moore guy walked into the room right now, most likely she would hover over him, but she wouldn't date him. I mean he's like so much older us. Besides the things she's told me about you, you got a good girl," another lie slipped her tongue, but she couldn't bare to see her friend suffer tears once more.

Dinah's best friend's eyes widen, "Really? What did she say?"

"Hey, I can't tell, but they're good," she leaned closer to Gabby, "I'll let you in a little secret just to make you feel better."

"What?"

"I think Ashley Scott is pretty hot, and I'm like a line, so don't mind Gina."

"Oh my God, and your like a hore."

"I'm a what?"

"Come on Dinah, every guy you see you fall in love with."

"That's not true!" she looked into her past and saw the countless guys she told Gabby were hot, "Ok, yea. But still, you don't have to be so harsh."

"Alright kids! Let's get to work!" Mr. Campo rushed into the classroom and placed his brief case down, "I'm sorry I'm late, but I'm here so lets get to work!"

All the students groaned and sat in their assigned seats.

"I have good news! Today, since I came in late, we won't have to dissect anything!"

Everyone hollered in glee.

"Instead you will all enjoy a nice pop-quiz!"

The students' faces dropped. This, they weren't expecting.

"But don't worry, if you all studied the chemical compounds like I said too, then you all will be fine."

"Did you study?" Gabby asked Dinah.

"Nope," The blond haired teenager wished she were back in the clocktower. If only she had the power to freeze time she would have gotten out of there. Barbara was not going to be satisfied with another F.

Everyone got a test sheet and it started.

"_What's the answer for number one?_" Gabby whispered to Dinah.

"_I don't know. I don't know anything,._" She felt helpless. She forgot to study; in fact she didn't consider it. Dinah looked at the piece of paper, it just looked like algebra!

_Need some help?_ Dinah heard the voice from before.

_Who are you and what do you want!_ She stood her ground.

_Does it matter?_

_Get out!_

"_How about number 4?_" Gabby leaned in for the answer.

Dinah felt a sudden shock in her side and her body felt weak. Her breathing became heavy and Gabby's voice came in louder, "_WeLl dO YeA?_"

The junior super hero took in a deep breath. Her hearing was deaf and spoke in a way she could listen to her self, "NO… I DON'T HAVE… THE… ANSWER… FOR NUMBER FOUR." 

Her weak body shifted weight and lost balance. The atmosphere slowed down, Dinah could here everything around her. The blonde haired teenager vision was a blur but cached sight of the Gabby's mouth widen and she fell to the floor. Her head hit the textile base in a loud thump; certain everyone in the room heard it.

She could hear everyone gasp and even some people giggle. Dinah's eyes were still open glancing every nuke-and-cranny on the ground. She felt the same way she did last night before Shawn called but this time she was still breathing. 

_Sleep Dinah, all will be revealed_, the voice assured. Her eyes felt heavy and almost at will she closed them.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	7. Chapter 6: What We Are Made Of

                                                The Phoenix Behind The Truth

By: Catwoman

Disclaimer: I don't own the BOP actors, writers, or set (since they took it off). But If I did this is what it would be like! ^.^

Warning: This is a hardcore BOP fanfic! With actual facts from the comics and show to combine together and bring peace to between BOP comic lovers and BOP show lovers. Enjoy!

Special Thanks: To my twin sis, Maria for pointing out the obvious. To John Stinizi (I know I'm spelling your last name wrong but you know it's you) for convincing me to take on the character of Bruce Wayne. To Trace Messmorefor role-playing as Bruce (what? You guys think I actually know this guy?). Last but not Least, Shadow Walker for peer editing my work. Thanks A Bunch Huns! And too my fans ^.^!

Summary: Trust is a hard thing to piece back together once it's broken. When one detailed is left out of a truth it is automatically lie, it cannot be toyed with. No matter how hard we try, the past always comes back to haunt us. And when you think you know someone they show you the real them in the strangest ways. How can the birds combat these errors? Run or stick in for the fight? These are the Birds of Prey!

Apologies: I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated since March and some part is my fault but not entirely. I cannot control the world and what it throws at me. My twin sister and I had our own little Birds of Prey adventure, a Dinah adventure to be exact. Running away for abusive guardian, the whole nine yards. It took me a while to get settled down- with computer and mentally. However one pattern I've seen is that I will be making many apologies, and if you really like this story then you will stick to it. I will do my best at bring you more chapters and in good times. Anyways I will shut up and let you read chapter six. HAVE FUN! ^.~

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

                                                                                                Chapter 6  
                                                                                       What We Are Made Of 

Then it comes to be  
That the soothing light  
At the end of your tunnel  
Was just a fright train  
Coming your way  
~~Metallica

                It was pitch black, simple as that. It wasn't just some dark secluded room. No. It was the place between reality and illusions. Veiled from sanity and discordance. Amid life and death. A place called the _mind_.

            At the very base of this region Dinah laid heavily sedated. The blonde teen was safely tucked from the world's troubles. It wasn't at will she remained there, but by an unknown source of power. The time seemed quite pleasing to it, and let Dinah's body become her own. 

            "Wake up little canary and sing the song that is your own."

            By impulse, she took in a deep breath, which lifted her torso to a sitting position. The process of reviving the blonde teen came inward like a roaring flood. The heart pulsated faster then the status quo, pumping blood to every required direction and encircling heat. Her eyes fluttered involuntarily until the development completed, then it snapped into place.

            It took a while before Dinah was able to think, the primitive part of the brain dominated while she received information. She let out a silent cross between a groan and clearing her throat. The junior super hero made her first move on her own. She subconsciously placed her hand on her temple acquiring the last bit of knowledge. _Where am I?_

Dinah remembered the last incident in the classroom, then the voice in her head. What could have happened in the time-spent unconscious? She put her hand away to revel nothing but black. The first thing that came to mind was not to panic, being a superhero is really coming a long way. By instincts she blinked her eyes attempting to fixate her vision, but the results were the same. _Am I blind?_

Laughter engulfed the space.

            That voice, it still dwelled in her consciousness. Where could he have taken her? She looked around and crept  backwards trying to find a solid wall to lean on. Knowing how far things were would give her an advantage and a sense of security. 

            Her movements stopped when the voice came about. Its tone was deep and sly, belonging to a male's. His words were cold like the space; it came at her from every direction. "You're blind? That's rich Dinah; sometimes I actually pity you. Simple minds think simple things. Welcome to your mind." The unknown source of power paused letting his words jumble in the area, but mostly letting the last sentence interpose.

            "Who are you?" She asked trying to compose herself but the fear in her heart gave it away.

            "Exactly how many times did you ask me that Dinah? Why is it that you need to know who I am?"

            "Let's see, why would I want to know why something is in my own mind talking to me… I wouldn't have the lightest clue!" The junior superhero's emotions started to take over not contemplating responses.

            He chuckled, "Sarcasm, humans most reliable mask when faced by uncertainty."

            "Just answer the damn question."

            "A friend of a friend. It doesn't really matter how formal someone goes because you never really know them."

            "What do you want?"

            "Right now… it's not what I want, but what you need to see. My guess is safe to say that you don't trust me, am I correct?"

            Dinah didn't answer the ridiculous question.

            "Very well then." Nothing came afterwards. All was left at that.

            Dinah waited impatiently. In attempts of just trying to make out anything, she waved her hand before of her face. Nothing was present in her eyes, only black. _Damn_, she inwardly cursed. As of now she was trapped; guzzled by her own subconscious. He was her only compass. Things like this, the enemy shouldn't be trusted, but there was no other resolution. "Hello?"

            No one answered.

            The thought of him never answering was floating in her psyche. Could she have lost the ticket out of vastness? "Hello?" All hope seemed gone so she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them creating a barrier.

            As if by response a beam of light pierced through the darkness. It came from the bottom, over, then back down, forming a shape of a door.

            Dinah's eyes shut in reflex to the light, and then opened them glimpsing her legs. Before the junior superhero considered making a move, she examined her body clarifying all was in tact.

            "You want to know who I am?" He asked. "Then walk into the light."

            Dinah stood up gazing into the entry shaped beam of light. It was said never to walk into the light. However, here, all the laws were being broken.

            "It's ok Dinah, you don't have to enter. You can just remain in that solitude of darkness."

            The junior superhero quickly walked up the door and took in a deep breath. She noticed there was no doorknob so she placed a hand on its surface. It didn't open, instead it feel on her. At the blink of an eye she was through the other side.

            The blonde teen looked behind her, checking if the door was there but it was gone, as if nothing had ever been plastered there before. Dinah quickly examined the place she was in now. The room felt familiar but didn't have time to go over the details. She looked around for any signs of him. Thunder roared from a nearby window and it startled the little girl in the room. "AH!" It had looked as if she came out of a nightmare. She started to cry uncontrollably.  

            _WAIT! _Dinah concluded, _That's me!_

            Immediately, another door opened beside her, this time some came rushing in. "Dinah?" The older women called.

            "She was stabbed!" The little girl began as the women walked over. All of this was recognizable; it was the night of the nightmare. Somehow she was reliving it but in present time. "And the other one, he shot her! I saw her! She fell downward on the floor- on the floor-"

            "Hush Dinah- hush," her foster mother placed a hand on her face. Looking into those frighten eyes the older women pulled out logic, "It was just a dream." 

            Young Dinah didn't dare make a request but let her foster mother embrace her.

            Dinah took a step back from the scene lightly shaking her head. How could this be possible? Was there some way this person was able to accomplish time travel? Or maybe he's just a good illusionist… it didn't matter anymore, she just wanted out! The junior superhero headed for the door but someone stopped her tracks. Batman.

            Not Bruce Wayne, but the man who was killing innocent people in the past few days. Most was being reveled now. The man in her mind is none other than the enemy they've been looking for. All this time he's been coming after them, communicating through her. However, by the look on his face, it seem like it was game over.

            Dinah didn't move and waited for him to make the first attack.

            He didn't so much as budge and placed a hand on her shoulder.

            Dinah pushed him away, "Don't touch me!"

            He grinned obviously enjoying her resistance.

            "We've talked about this Dinah, you know how your father and I feel. It's all you imagination."

            The present Dinah faced the scenery behind her. Her younger self was sitting on a chair while her foster mother brushed her hair. The blonde teen could still recall the brittles on her scalp, how rough it was on her smooth head. She wasn't able to pull away from it because her foster mother held tightly to her strands.

            "No! I saw it, too girls in New Gotham and-"

            "It's just a dream! You've never even step foot outside this town. What ever you think you see, it's not real." The older woman ended her speech with a final brush.

            The little girl was too numb to even feel the pain it left. She looked into the mirror beaconing her, staring into nothingness. 

"Are you listening to me Dinah? You didn't see anything, did you?" The older woman became agitated.

Countless times she's been told to hide what's she sees, but it is so hard to deny what is right in front of your face. Ever since her mother left her four years ago, all young Dinah could do is try to make the people who she is with worthwhile. It seemed like the more she tried to be herself the more they hated her. Maybe, just maybe, if trying to be what they want would get them to love her, she would have to be that way.

            "No I didn't," Dinah lied.

"And what about those other times? That was just your imagination too, right?"

            The young Dinah denied herself more and more. It wasn't easy pretending she was not herself, but now she had to tell her foster mother what she wanted to hear; for the sake of her sanity, for the sake of not being alone, "Yes, like you said many times before, it was just my imagination."

            "I knew it!" The older woman exclaimed proudly. "But that's perfectly normal, I mean now I know why your mother gave you up. I am starting to think she is psycho. I told your father you just wanted attention but no, I'm the crazy one. I mean who does he think he is-"

            "You don't even love him!"

            "What was that young lady?" She glared at the little girl.

            "You heard me," Dinah hissed and got the courage to stand up. "You don't even love him! If you did then you would leave that other man alone! That's why he calls you crazy. Just cuz some other guy has money doesn't give you the right to have-" her words were stop by the force that her foster mother liberated on her face when she smacked her. Dinah fell to the floor hitting the desk first. Tears streamed down her face as she stumbled back on her feet.

            "How did you know about him? Your nothing but a- a little girl!"

            "I hate you!" Her foster mother slapped her again but not as hard as before.

            "Shut up- shut up! The- the devil sent you I know it!" Dinah's foster mother was now hallucinating and looked around for a sense of security. "If you tell anyone about this I swear to God I'll-"

            "Will what? Kill me! I bet you would you like that!" In an effort of trying to deny herself Dinah now knows that it was best just to be herself and that she was alone in Opal Missouri. However, those girls in her dream, some how she is connected to them, for some reason they needed her. But at this moment she was on full rage and was going to make sure her foster mother would know what she is capable of. "I know everything about you- even the things you don't know and especially the things you run away from. I did see those girls in my dream, that was not my imagination!" She took a step forward looking her in the eye. "You don't deserve dad, he tries his hardest to love you but he isn't dumb, he knows you're a-" 

            Her foster mother smacked her again then shoved her in the closet, "Not another word, you hear!"

            The door began to rattle.

            This didn't happen before, the older Dinah thought. All she remembered was crying in that confined space confessing her hate, but not in any sense of using telekinesis. She had only recently discovered that ability. But maybe the blindness of emotions triggered it, for she was in the dark at that time and who really knew what was going on in the outside?

            The present Dinah stood by and watched the recreation of that night. She remembered the feeling of betrayal her foster mother exposed. All she wanted was to be loved and not even being herself could she achieve this. That brought Dinah's self esteem to rock bottom, never again would she trust someone with her powers or even utter a hint of being at the time what she thought was being a freak. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she faced Batman, "I'm not even touching that door, am I?"

            He shook his head.

            Dinah looked at the door and her foster mother.

            "I hate you!" They would hear her younger self call out.

            "Why? Why are you showing me this?" Dinah pleaded.

            "Don't be so blunt Dinah, don't you see? You and I are the same."

            She took at step back, "What? I am in no way relevant to you!"

            "Look!" He pointed at the closet, which still rattled. "This is what we are made of! You and I feed off of hate and fear. Their negativity gives us strength, gives us power, and gives us life. It helps us unleash our true capabilities."

            "I am not like you! I don't go around killing innocent people because-"

            "Save your breath birdie," he spat. "Don't pull that on me. That we-don't-kill crap isn't going to cut it; or need I remind you of a breakdown you had with a certain detective's father?"

            "That was long ago," she turned around.

            The impostor grinned. He seemed to know the blonde vigilante's in coming answer, and that was one advantage Dinah wished she had on her side. There wasn't even a clue as to whom this man may be but one thing is for sure, he knows pain and redemption but above all he knew hers as well. "They say that a man who kills is notorious but a man who wishes it is more dangerous. I am in you, Dinah. In your heart you would love nothing more than to see Al Hawke dead than live peacefully behind bars."

            "My feelings are nothing more than that. My wishes are dream, I have the will not to act upon them."

            "No! You are just doing the same thing as before. You're denying who and what you are. You're bottling it up inside little by little until you finally… pop!" The lights began to flicker on and off. This was a result to the young Dinah in the closet still crying.

            Dinah looked at her foster mother as she ran out of the room screaming in fear.

            "Stop it!" She faced Batman, "I'm not like you!"

            He came closer to her locking eyes, "You can only bury so much in that space of denial. Soon you will break and it will be all the more satisfying to see your true nature."

            Their surroundings darkened and the cries of Dinah drew faint till it was silent. Under his spell once more she closed her eyes and opened them simultaneously. She woke up in Downtown New Gotham.

            How did I get here? She thought. It was already dark in the lonely downtown area, but deserted didn't always mean comfort. 

            She stood up. That dream was all too real. But could she really still be carrying hatred towards Hawke? He killed the mother she never knew. Dinah could have made him pay with his life. Helena was there to stop her from making that mistake, not through her own will. Though she turned around and saved his life from a Meta assassin things turned out to be more for Detective Reese than her agony. There was no time to think about herself. She never had that closure.

            A sweet breeze caressed the lone vigilante's face helping her escape the past. Dinah felt her ears to contact her fellow teammates but the COM link was gone. _I better call Babs, she's probably worried sick_, she head towards the middle of the street in search of a pay phone. Dinah stopped dead in her tracks; she felt a presence and swiftly turned around. No one was there.

            Deeja vue, she thought. This had happened once before. She scanned the lane for any signs of human life force but all she saw was lonely lamppost shinning on a pay phone in an alley. Dinah headed towards it and felt the presence again. She turned around and was face to face with someone the most unexpected, Jerry.

            It's been a year since their last encounter. He was the first person she trusted in New Gotham and was the first person who disappointed her. Jerry glared at her that same cold hard stare from before. With all his intentions present in his facial features he pushed Dinah to the wall and pressed his body into hers.

            "I take it your girlfriend isn't here to save you."

            Dinah remained inaudible as his husky breath beamed her face. _Not again_, she thought. It was people like him that faulted New Gotham from any chance of a utopia. Men like him that lured women with confidence then would take advantage of their predicament. 

            "So how long has it been, Dinah? I take it New Gotham shouldn't be so new now," he caressed her hair. "But how well do you know the alleys?" Jerry tightened the gap between them, locking eyes grinning her to the wall. Dinah could see all the people's he's hurt in the contact. There were so many lies in his life she wouldn't be surprised if his name weren't Jerry. 

            _No! I will not be added to the list!_ The emotional girl let out a force that sent him flying to the other wall, "Better than you think!"

            He grunted, "Why am I always so lucky as to have the freaks!"

            "What can I say," she lifted him up in the air with her telekinesis, "You have that special something most people don't have, oh maybe like being a sick psycho!" Dinah sent flying into her fist. The junior super hero was now subsided by rage.

            Jerry knelt down on the floor while Dinah circled around him, "I'm- I'm bleeding!" He stumbled up on his feet and looked at her, "I'm gonna make you wish you never came to New Gotham!"

            Jerry charged at the crime-fighting female but she was prepared. Dinah kicked his neck then with her other leg she kicked his head. She stood over him and held her position with her feet on his neck, "I thought you would have learned your lesson by now! But no, people like you never give up. Why do you keep doing this? What joy could you possibly get out of making people hurt? Why do I even bother? Huntress let you live! You got off easy-"

            "Finish him!" A voice ordered from behind.

            Dinah froze. She recognized it, but why now? Why had he come? She faced him and surely enough it was Batman.

            "Finish him off! I know you want to, I can smell it on you like fear. Nothing would satisfy you more then to stop his cycle. End it Dinah, you know how."

            The rage was gone. She looked at her true colors. _The grief was supposed to have passed!_ Dinah tried so hard to convince herself. _But I still hurt myself and others_, she took a step back from the body.

            "Typical," the impostor walked over to them. "Is it because I'm here?"

            Dinah turned around not willing to face the situation.

            "We all have our secret sin yet this isn't one of them. You say you want justice and quite frankly I do too. We must do everything in our power to peruse that."

            "No! Not like this!"

            "Look at me Dinah. If this is what you believe then face it."

            She faced him but didn't meet his eyes.

            Batman picked up Jerry by the neck, "We can either let him go or end this. There is no evidence of his attacks so you can't turn him in. He's not going to change, they are never going to change. It's your call junior super girl."

            "There must be another way," she pleaded tears streaming down her face.

            "Oh poor bittersweet tale. They're not going to get us, Dinah. I mean that as a double standard. They don't understand justice the way it is suppose to be, you can't eliminate evil unless you kill it, hence exhibit A. Now lets end this cycle and the others that will decent!"

            She dropped to her knees. It made perfect sense, but why did it feel so wrong. Jerry should pay in hell, all criminals should, but which philosophy could beat his. This man's life rested in her decision. Dinah looked up at Batman; he glared deep into her soul as Jerry remained in the air like a rodent waiting for execution. She could stop this from going any further, all she had to do was get rid of temptation. 

            The blonde hair vigilante charged at the capped crusader but he was expecting an attack and moved out of the way. Dinah's body weight rested forward of her punch but with only hitting air she fell too the ground.

            "I'm disappointed. Lucky for you I believe in second chances if not you'd be dead by now. Dinah, you have a lot of potential that shouldn't go to waste. That rage building up will form into two things, either evil or good. Am I good or evil? It's all in the eye of the beholder."

            "Why can't you just leave me alone!"

            Batman dropped Jerry and he ran away. The capped crusader walked over to Dinah as she cried on the ground. "I'm just showing you who you are. That is what everyone on earth is looking for, the very essence of their existence."

            "Why me?"

            He knelt down, "Everyone wonders why events like this are in their lives when the answer is in their face. Look at me Dinah, I have green eyes and Bruce Wayne has dark brown, which should have been Helena's first clue. The same answer lies for her; she was blinded by rage and only looked at the big picture. It's the little things like that, which can make all the difference."

            His eyes looked like a turquoise light being sucked into a black hole. She could feel his flame diminish as he caressed her cheek and wiped the tears away. His hands were warm and gently to the touch, which she found most surprising because of the force he carried around. Dinah placed a hand over his, "What is the essence of your existence?"

            "My essence has no name; I know you can feel it. However, my will has many," he leaned forward and kissed her softly. 

            The touch wasn't rough or savage; it was mutual. The way he approached the junior superhero always built her rage but his lips neutralized the sensation. It wasn't effortless being a teenager and fighting the forces of evil, one thing she didn't need was someone challenging her emotions. Dinah retreated from the contact, "Who are you?"

            He paused for a while catching his breath, "You want to know who I am? Look deep inside you."

            Before she could answer he kissed her again. Dinah didn't fight it as the flavor of his lips made her numb. Batman placed his hands on her back drew her closer. She felt a jolt in her heart and rapidly opened her eyes. Her vision was a blur and all she could see was white. The capped crusader had abandoned the moment. Dinah rubbed her eyes; she was staring at a ceiling.

            "Finally your awake, blondie."

            The now conscious girl faced the direction of the voice. Shawn sat in a chair holding her book bag in his hand.

            "Where am I?"

            "In the nurses office. Are you anorexic?"

            "What? No," Dinah rolled her eyes and rose to her feet. Leave it to Shawn to ask a very forward question.

            "Well then find away to make that statement public, that's the number one motive for the drama show you pulled to get out of a test. Here catch," he threw her the book bag and she caught it with ease. "I ain't got all day let's go."

            "Wait. What time is it?"

            "It's three fifteen now hurry up," he walked out of the office and Dinah followed.

            That meant that I was out till second period! "How come I wasn't sent home?"

            "No one was there."

            "No one was there?"

            "Did I stutter?"

            "No, I just find that hard to believe."

            They walked out into the yard. "We'll go in my car," he threw his book bag in the red Porsche.

            Dinah stared at the very expensive car in awe for a while.

            "Well hop in blondie, I'm sure it won't bite."

            She got in, "I like your ride."

            "Yea me too," he arrogantly stated as he shifted to drive, "Don't stay to long in my house though, my girlfriend is coming over."

            She rolled her eyes, "So who's the unlucky girl?" 

            He grinned, "None of your business, blondie."

            "Stop calling me that! I have a name you know."

            "I make you a deal, you stop getting into my business and I'll have no reason to call you so, got it?"

            "Whatever."

                                                                                ~ ~ *** ~ ~

            Helena handed the last group of people their drinks. This Monday afternoon was pretty packed. So far she's been busy in all areas of work and relationships. Tonight Reese and Helena weren't going to do the meet me over a dead body thing. They haven't had a real night talk since her high school reunion, which was a really long time ago. Not to mention it was the main reason why Reese has been pushy towards their relationship. However, she told herself she wasn't going to let him in, not for another long, long time. Barbara once told her that if she trusted Reese enough to get information why was it so hard for her to tell him who she was? Babs also stated that her own method of secrecy wasn't very effective, which was the number one reason not to acquire her advice.

            "Hello Helena."

            The female bartender by day was startled for a moment but loosened as she realized it was only Bruce, "Hi."

            He took a seat.

            "You want anything?"

            "Maybe some coffee."

            "Coffee? I have you know this is a bar, we don't take kindly to coffee."

            "Well, I don't drink. Got any soda?"

            "Sure, what kind you want? We have grape, sprite, coke, and cherry."

            "Well, I think a Sprite will do fine. I don't think I need any extra caffeine."

            "Interesting how you were just asking for coffee," she turned around and fixed up his order.

            "Yeah, well that's different I just thought I'd ask for the most non toxic thing."

            Helena glared at her biological father as they stood there for an awkward moment.  "Gotcha… Well Michael is not our man, this trade mark bat has his own little committee."

            "Is that right?"

            She reached into her back pocket and handed him the letter Mr. Thomas gave her,  "Maybe Babs can match the finger prints and handwriting, looks familiar?"

            "Looks like my hand writing, forgery isn't hard, you should see Plastic Man's Sean Connery, it's a riot."

            Helena could see the tension and how desperately he wanted to make conversation with his daughter, but it would take a lot more to get this chick started. "Anyway, well this guy must have been really close to you, he shows the awareness towards your bat side."

            "Which rules Michael out."

            "And again no leads. There must be something we are over looking."

            "And since I don't think its Rah Al Ghul, I see what you mean."

            Helena rested her arms on the bar table, "You think Ras might have spilled information?"

            "I doubt it, it's too personal for us. Has Dinah turned up anything?"

            "Not that I know of, she's out of school now, but she mentioned something about going over to a boy's house. Maybe I should contact her."

            "No, wait until after, I don't want to alarm her."

            "Okay, if anything turns up I'm sure she would contact us immediately," Helena looked around and saw a man that needed tending. "Well I'm going to sever this guy here, hold on."

            She walked over to the none so looking gentleman, "So what are you having?"

            "Martini and you, fine lady," he answered quickly, obviously he had been working on that line in ages.

            "Get in line," she countered and turned around to fix his drink.

            "So how many are there? I'm sure I can skip up front, right?"

            The female bartender handed him the drink and just glared at him. Then Bruce stood over the rude man, "You need to mind your manners, and you need to let the lady do her job."

            The man didn't so much as faced Bruce Wayne, "What job? She tends a bar, she can tend me if she likes, right?" He looked at her father, "Anyway, she out of your lead pops, get in line like she said."

            Bruce put his hand hard on the reluctant man's shoulder and turned him around to face him, "You need to be more respectful to my daughter."

            "Oh snap! I didn't know! You have a nice daughter there, sir. Can I get my drink and go?"

            "I think you can go now- get my meaning?"

            "Catfish," he meant capish but he was to scared out of his wits. The man got his drink and left a very nice tip.

            "Well, Helena, I think he won't be bothering you anymore."

            "Yeah, even without your mask you put the fear in people. I should take you clubbing with me."

            "I wouldn't count on it. Dick and Barbara tried that once…Lets just say Club Metropolis is OFF the list and call it even?"

            Helena smiled, "Really? I guess I can cross that off my list of things to do with my father."

            They stood there for another uncomfortable second.

            "So how's Babs? I kinda stormed off on her yesterday."

            "She is hurt, but weathering it well. She's a good soldier."

            "I'm still mad she never told me the truth. Why did she keep it from me?"

            "I told her not to tell you."

            "Oh," Helena felt like such a fool. How could she have doubted Barbara? This wasn't the first time her rolling rage hurt Babs, but the speech she put on that day would be hard to forgive if she told anyone that. However, Helena knows Barbara as well as it were the other way around and knew that the apology would be accepted.

            "Helena, I just really thought you should have heard the truth from me. But just because I left doesn't mean I left you. I was always there."

            "What?"

            "You don't think all that top of the line equipment came from Barbara's teacher salary, it wasn't exactly a gift from the Gods."

            So that answers the gazillon dollar question. How could she take money from Bruce knowing I wanted nothing to do with it. Talking about the past only made her more mad so she simply nodded with an agitated look on her face.

            "Helena, I've always wanted to see you grow, but I thought you would be better off without me."

            "I know."

            "I know I'm not the father that Helena always wanted but I can be Batman for Huntress if you will let me."

            "I think there's room."

            "Then what do you say? Let's bag these guys- I don't have a Robin anymore but I think you will do even better. Though one thing scares me, I've seen you fight and I don't think Babs has properly trained you in lethal combat."

            "Hey, just because I don't have a weapon doesn't mean I don't know how to go against a knife or gun."

            "My point exactly, you try to be the knife or the gun. How about we talk about disarming as oppose to maiming?"

            Helena acts like she knew what he just said, "Oh.... So I'm guessing we are going to have a bat in the training room." 

            "If you can live with that."

            "I've lived with many things."

            "Besides I think you aren't the only one that needs to be taken down a peg. I'm thinking a certain blonde teen. She's getting over confidant isn't she?"

            "Well Dinah has been like that since the beginning."

            "The mistake you and Babs have made is that you have coddled her- I won't."

            "So you're one of those austere types."

            "Does it show?"

            "I don't know, why don't you go and ask the guy I tended before."

            "Wonderwoman and I finally convinced Green Lantern he can't always count on that magic green ring and taught him how to fight."

            "Hmm… Just as I can't always trust my super strengths."

            "I don't trust Meta abilities, no offense."

            "None taken, human." She looked at her watch, "Well my shift will be over in a little while. I hope my boss didn't see me do nothing all today, he might deducts some points."

            "Did you bring Batarangs? I forgot mine."

            "Look at these pockets," she pointed at them, "I don't think one can even fit in here."

            "You'd be surprised what you can fit in there, like you haven't seen my Bat suit?"

            "I don't do Batarangs. They're at the Clocktower."

            "My little girl… always has to be different. So like your mother."

            "For the record, I'm a big girl, I've always been. Look at my height," she took a step back.

            He examined her before making a judgment, "Well I think you are a little shorter than Wonder Woman, but OK."

            They laughed.

            "So you want to train after your shift?"

            "Actually I can't right after, I have a date."

            "Oh?" He came forward interested.

            "Yea, his name is Reese, we've been working together for a year now."

            "Working together?" He leaned in closer obviously curious of the relationships his only daughter is getting into.

            "He's a cop. We kinda found each other in an ironic case-"

            "He is a police officer?" Bruce interrupted.

            "A detective."

            Bruce narrowed his eyes trying to comprehend the details he is hearing. It is clear Helena's way is foreign to him. "Does he know who you are!"

            "He knows what I do, not who I am."

            "Well, that's good. Did Barbara tell you about my relationship with her father?"

            "Yea, she's given me the 411."

            "Don't get to close. I once offered to tell Jim who I am. He declined, and in a way I'm glad he did."

            "Yea, well not this guy he still bugs me about it," she mumbled.

            "About your relationship with him?"

            "Yeah."

            "It's not a good idea to let him get too close. He's a civilian, Meta or not they can't understand what we do. Don't get me started on when Wally went public."

            The bartender by day remembered Barbara's advice, "That's kinda weird, Babs said it most opposite."

            "Yeah? And did she tell Daddy about Batgirl? I don't think so. Take it from me kiddo, when you start bringing people in, they tend to die, or do I need to remind you about Jason?"

            "No.... I get the picture."

            "Superman, Wonderwoman, and I never saw eye to eye on this, but the fewer the better."

            The fewer the better, it was one of the sayings that would stick along with her mother's: Rely on no one but yourself. Those words drifted her mind to the past when she held John in her hand as he slowly died. Darkstrike helped her in the battle of good and evil when Harleen Quinzel, her psychiatrist, revealed her nature, evil. With the help of Joker and Ivy they turned the Clocktower into a fortress, reeking havoc and mayhem. Harley trapped the female vigilante in Arkham Asylum; where Helena thought she was going to spend her last days in torture cambers. When all hope was lost Darkstrike risked himself by letting the Crawler out for a while just enough to find her and take her away from the chambers. John was her savior that day, but he couldn't save himself from the beast within. The battle between good and evil weight to heavily in his heart to go on. The Crawler managed to break free and take control of the situation. John had no choice but to kill himself in order to protect her. John risked his life for justice, for rightness, for her. But how long will it last for Reese? He's been in danger since day one. When will it be till he won't have anymore lucky strikes.

            "Well I guess Reese has been lucky for a year now, but how long will it be till this all finally catch up with him… Maybe I should cancel the dinner," she looked at the counter. "Better him getting mad then not be there at all."

            "No, don't shut him out entirely. But you have to walk a fine line."

            "Why not... he'll most likely be better off. I mean I hate waking up to the thought of his presence being capered by some new demonic criminal."

            "Yeah, I kinda had that thought about Babs, Dick, Jason, Tim… your mother."

            Her face became hotter. It hasn't been easy talking about her mother. She was one of those unlucky people who didn't make it just to let her carry on. One thing they also leave her with is guilt. "I miss her."

            "You think I don't? I loved her more than anything, next to you. Look, Helena, this detective most likely doesn't mean any harm but if you just disappear, you'll be making the same mistake I did. This cycle has cursed everyone's life. The continuation of secrecy always made things complicated. Look at your mother, hiding you away from me took a complicated task."

            "So what should I do?"

            "Well by the way you explain things to me I can tell you two haven't talked about your involvement towards one another. You should explain to him your motto and the importance of your secrecy."

            "Thanks, I think I just might go on that date. Are these clothes suitable for Shea Pier?" She took a step back revealing her tight black pants and red tank top; which was obviously not suitable for a fancy restaurant.

            "What do I know? I guess so. Just promise me one thing, you'll tell me how it goes."

            "I will as long as you promise to stay alive."

            "I will if you will." 

                                                                                ~ ~ *** ~ ~ 

            "Would you get your head out of the clouds and just listen!" Shawn exclaimed.

            It's been like this since they've arrived. The brunette would explain something and she still couldn't comprehend. Like grasping algebra was hard enough- Shawn wouldn't stop giving her a hard time. If only Barbara would just let her change partners life would be a whole lot easier. _Evil hates good and lots of it_, she told her. _But sometimes if we run away form time to time they're would be a battle in the first place._

            "I am listening! I just don't understand what you're talking about," Dinah explained.

            "Look," he brought the paper closer. "If you want to find x you must do the opposite of what the equation is doing. So if three plus x equals five, what must you do to find x?"

            Dinah stood there for a brief moment trying to comprehend what he just said. The blonde teen drew a blank, "What?"

            "The opposite thing!"

            "Oh yeah, right. The opposite thing," she tried to remember then jolted it down on her notebook.

            "So then what's the next step?"

            _The opposite thing, the opposite thing_, she thought. "Subtract?"

            "Yes! Oh God you finally listened! Dumb blonde high-five!" He smacked her on the forehead.

            Dinah rubbed her temple, "Ouch. What was that all about?"

            "A dumb blonde high-five," he grinned.

            "Can't you ever say anything nice?"

            "Let me think?" He sat there for a while looking at the ceiling as if the answer was going to drop from the above.

            Spending an hour with him helped her understand the comebacks he would fire and at the precise time they both said, "No!"

            Dinah giggled.

            Shawn wasn't pleased and just raised an eyebrow at the giddy girl, "So, you think you know me?"

            A smile formed at the corner of her lips, "Does it show?"

            Shawn stood up still looking at her. Dinah just sat there widely smiling at the over-confident senior. He yawned as he stretched his arms out in the air, "Well since you know me so then you would know the answer is yes. But, you only think you know me. No one does, or ever will, so don't start."

            Dinah didn't say a word. Every time she'd get personal he would shut her out. After trying countless times before she knew it was best not to comment on his ordeal.

            "Hmm, no snappy comebacks? So you do pay attention," he looked down on her and smiled.

            "Do you want one?" Dinah rolled her eyes.

            "I wouldn't feel at home without one."

            "Sorry Mr. Sanders but I'm not giving you what you want."

            "Playing hard to get?"

            _Was I flitting with him? There is no way I could have any warm fuzzy feelings towards a creep like him,_ It was time to end the trail right there. "That'll be the day. The truth is I don't have one."

            "Come on, there must be one in that little brain of yours," he poked her head.

            Dinah pushed his finger away, "I don't want to, okay. Can we just get back to math?"

            "To tell you the truth I'm beat. Teaching you the opposite of addition and subtraction isn't exactly a piece of cake."

            The blonde teen placed her books on the small table by the couch then grunted, "Why can't you ever say anything nice?"

            "Well since you know me so you must know nice just isn't my style, blondie."

            "Stop calling me that."

            "Make me."

            "Why is it that everything with you is hostile? All you want to do is pick a fight, even about the simplest things, it's hard to believe you're a senior."

            He clapped, "That's what I've been waiting for. You have just made my day."

            "You still haven't answered my question."

            Shawn shrugged then ran his finger through his brown strands, "What can I say, I take after my father."

            Dinah remembered meeting his parents a few months ago at the PTA. His father is an executive for corporate lawyers while his mother is a doctor at New Gotham Community Hospital. They seemed like your regular pick of the mill parents, trying to get by and doing it in style. "Hard to believe. Your parents seem like such nice- normal people."

            "My foster parents," he corrected.

            "Oh," Dinah obviously assumed relations. But if Shawn didn't take after the Sanders; then who? "Dare I ask how is your biological father?"

            "He _was_ the adventurous type."

            "I'm sorry," she gave her condolence.

            "Don't be. It was a long time ago."

            "How long ago?"

            "Not long enough- and what's with all these questions? You're not my psychiatrist."

            "Sorry, but I've been up that alley."

            A small chuckle came out, clearly in disbelief. "How so?"

            "My mom died a year ago. She gave me up when I was only six years old, I stayed in foster till I was sixteen and now I'm living with Bar- Ms. Gordon. I met my mom last year… she was killed right in front of me."

            "Wow, you should write a book," he jokingly expressed. Dinah quickly gave him the why-bother look and he smoothing shook it off continuing. "Well I figured Ms. Gordon wasn't your mom."

            "And why is that?"

            "You two look nothing alike… And she is smart."

            "You always do know how to ruin a good moment."

            "Habit. Well I'll tell you this much to make up lost and love, my father was killed in front of me too. The only difference between you and me is that you've found a happy ending."

            "That's not true."

            "So you're not happy with Ms. G?" Shawn put words in her mouth.

            "No, I mean- the thing is that. Grr, I am happy, but this isn't the end."

            "Right… do you know who killed your mother?"

            "Yeah, he's locked away. He's paying for everyone he's hurt," she kept it confidential. 

            "And you can live with that?"

            "Yeah… What about you, do know who killed your father?"

            "Yes."

            "Is he locked away?"

            "Why do you assume it's a he?"

            She shrugged.

            "It is a he, and no. He's not locked up. In fact he's with his family still spreading terror."

            "So you never did get justice?"

            "No, but I've lived with that. Most of it has made me what I am today."

            "Malevolent?" Dinah shot.

            "Shove my ego in a precious moment why won't you. I don't even know why I'm telling you this," he stared hard at the floor.

            Shawn is a very difficult character. You never think he could get hurt but when he does you really feel bad about it, and if you give him pity he shove right back at you. Dinah came closer to him and faced his gaze. The brunette gave the blonde a 'what' face and she smiled at him, "Habit."

            The over-confident senior smiled back breaking the ice between them. He gave the finishing touches of the tale, "Diligent."

            "I was going to say that before you rudely interrupted," she teased.

            Shawn narrowed his eyes, "But doesn't it change you?"

            "In more ways than one."

            "I would have never guessed your mom died. You're too optimistic."

            "So you think it didn't hurt when she was gone? Optimism isn't easy, but it can be done. It's only hard when you do it alone."

            "Yeah, well when you're being shoved from foster to foster home because no one wants a ten year old boy that wakes up crying in the middle of the night it's kind of difficult to avoid being alone."

            "My foster parents weren't exactly picture perfect either."

            "Well did they ever lock you in a closet until they told you to- forget it."

            "Continue," Dinah lead the way.

            "Forget it. It's not like it you need this. Exactly what will you gain. Seeing that Straight A Sanders didn't have a Straight A life. Forget it."

            "Hey, I wouldn't give two cents if you weren't. Not everything is about pride you know, there are actually people who care in the world," Dinah stood up and walked over to him. Surprisingly he didn't resist her words. Could it be that he was actually listening to her?

            "Are you saying you're that person?" Shawn came closer.

            "I'm saying…" Dinah paused for a while. _Could it be that this creep might actually have a heart in there somewhere. _

            "Dinah?"

            "Yeah?" She looked up at him.

            "Do you ever think if your mom was still alive you would…"

            "Would what?"

            "Actually understand algebra," he grinned.

            _Guess I spoke too soon_, Dinah was a bit surprised. Something in her made her comfortable with him and she shoved his shoulder. 

            "My turn?" Shawn asked happily.

            "Um… no."

            "Come on Dinah. Our paths have been the same so far, with all the dying and calm state. You just did something to the equation, actually something opposite, and now to level it you must do it to the to the other side. You get my meaning?"

            Dinah stood there shocked, " Actually, I understood that."

            "I must be a good teacher," he grinned.

            "But you said it yourself Shawn, no more algebra." 

            "I changed my mind. I find this memorable," Shawn walked over to her and shoved her on the couch.

            It didn't hurt, but the fact that he would do that is surprising. If she shoved him hard would he do the same? He sat down beside her and grinned.

            "Now what?" Dinah asked.

            "Well what do you do after you level it out?"

            _I know this_, Dinah tried to remember. "Solve for x?"

            He patted her head making her feel small, "Very good."

            "I don't get it," she gave him a blank look.

            Shawn smiled at her, "Think about it. Our paths are the same. We've both lost and gained; now we are here because we need each other. You in some way give me sentimental value and I show you school work. I maybe a jerk but I'm not blind."

            "You have sentimental values?" Dinah teased.

            "Shut up blondie," and with that he Shawn placed a hand on her shoulder not saying anything. Then he lightly pushed her backwards and leaned forward kissing her.

            The junior superhero did not expect this, however she didn't fight it either. _Why?_ Is some ways she admitted it to herself she actually like the guy, but what could she like? He was rude, inconsiderate, and arrogant; the list goes on. He had all the wrong qualities. What could she possibly find acceptable?  _And didn't he say something about a girlfriend?_

            Shawn pulled away from the contact giving her an evil grin breathing in deep.

            Dinah smacked him. "You creep! Don't you have a girlfriend?"

            The brunette's facial expression stayed neutral. "Oh her… I'm looking at her."

            "I can't be your girlfriend, Shawn."

            "And why is that, Dinah?"

            "Because I hate you."

            "I do too. That's how mutual is. In some catastrophic way we are from similar worlds and have different personalities, but where one lacks the other is strong."

            In some strange way he made sense. It seemed as if he put some thought into it. "You're a weird one, Shawn."

            The over-confident senior shrugged, "I can live with that." He leaned in again and kissed her but this time the brunette brought all of himself along. Her back leaned on the couch seating while he was on her. Dinah placed a hand on his cheek in attempts of pushing him off but his lips dove deeper into hers. The blonde teen wanted more of the contact so she ran her fingers through his soft hair and brought him inward. 

            _Could his theory be correct? Was there a way they needed each other?_ So many questions were being answered in a simple osculation. _I have to stop this_, she thought. _But it feels so good_, she contemplated. It was a battle between logic and emotions.

            Shawn retreated from her lips then plunge into her neck. His hot lips blended with her cool neck created a sensation that tensed her skin. For a moment it felt like being captivate by a spell until her body was able to control the phenomenon. The brunette placed a hand on the blonde teen's waist maneuvering her closer to him. Dinah placed a hand on his back lightly scratching it.

            Shawn pulled away locking eyes. He was defiantly a good kisser, which gave him some points, but to a degree; it was still Shawn Sanders. His eyes looked like a green and yellow beam dancing around a black cauldron. "Dinah," he managed to speak through awkwardness. "You've ever had a guy cook for you?"**__**

**_To Be Continued…_**


	8. Chapter 7: Birds That Flock Together

            _ The Phoenix Behind The Truth_

_By: XCatwomanX_

Disclaimer: I don't own the BOP actors, writers, or set (since they took it off). But If I did this is what it would be like! ^.^

Warning: This is a hardcore BOP fanfic! With actual facts from the comics and show to combine together and bring peace to between BOP comic lovers and BOP show lovers. Enjoy!

Special Thanks: To my twin sis, Maria for pointing out the obvious. To John Stinizi (I know I'm spelling your last name wrong but you know it's you) for convincing me to take on the character of Bruce Wayne. To Lord Serpentor for role-playing as Bruce (what? You guys think I actually know this guy?). Last but not Least, Peaches willing to look over my work. Thanks A Bunch Huns! And too my fans ^.^!

Summary: Trust is a hard thing to piece back together once it's broken. When one detailed is left out of a truth it is automatically lie, it cannot be toyed with. No matter how hard we try, the past always comes back to haunt us. And when you think you know someone they show you the real them in the strangest ways. How can the birds combat these errors? Run or stick in for the fight? These are the Birds of Prey!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                        Chapter 7  
                                                            Birds That Flock Together

_Who can it be now?  
Is it the man come to take me away?   
Why do they follow me?   
It's not the future that I can see,  
It's just my fantasy__  
_~~ Men At Work__

            Solitude. Sometimes it was best to just be alone and think. Sometimes. Depending on your mental state, loneliness will either make or break you. Luckily for Barbara Gordon, her focus was on a computer. Safely nestled across the multi-tasking box, it always pushed aside her conflicts. For a moment, that is.

            Barbara moved aside her long scarlet hair with a swift of her hand. Oracle took off her glasses, resting the ear frame firmly on her fingertips while rubbing her eyes for a moment. Even for the infamous and anonymous Oracle, there was such thing as too much computer time. She placed the glasses back on her face, resting elbows on the desk, and folding hands before her face. Babs' emerald iris stared vastly into the screen without focus. 

            Helena still hasn't spoken to her. Even after rising from what might have been death, resentment never left the younger woman's mind. It was a heart breaking cycle this mentor still hasn't acquired. A distort codependence of ambition and honor. The storms always came before the rainbow was able to glisten. A fight, even over the slightest thing, broke them apart. Yet one conclusion remained… they'd always make up. It should have been a routine I'm-mad-at-you kind of thing. However, one factor made all the difference, Bruce Wayne.

            This fight somewhat revolved around him, and his presence made it difficult to handle. Bruce did fill in the lonely gaps of the tide, but it also felt like big-brother-was-watching. It was difficult; _he_ was difficult. And if Bruce were supposedly staying in New Gotham permanently, how would it change the family?__

_            Change_, she thought. _It wasn't always good_. Barbara Gordon strived grueling to mold this team, this family together. Would it break over one man? Not just the man; the Batman, the mentor, the father, and the legend. Was Bruce here to claim the city like his company? Or was he here to recreate something she thought was revolutionized… Helena Kyle? The concept of her apprentice favoring another mentor made it _difficult_.  Seemed like everyone else was through Huntress' walls except herself.

            _Reese_, she consummated. _He was going out on a date with Helena tonight_. Babs' knew she shouldn't have over heard their conversation this morning but it was irresistible. Breaking the big-sister habit was also _difficult_. _If Helena lets Reese in_… _change_. It didn't feel _right_. Barbara wanted to be there to consult the younger woman at this point. No, she _needed_ to be at her side!

            So many conflicts engulfed her emotions; it brought out something humane in the dignified woman, a tear.

_            Yes, the Oracle cries! The very same woman who lent a shoulder for people in need but never has one offered! _She cried in her psyche. _Damn them all for seeing me like that_!Barbara sobbed harder realizing her traits. At this point Oracle would invite a bullet to any part of her body than to feel this agony. The torture of solitude. So no, thinking wasn't best at this point; it broke her. 

            Barbara was crumbling. She wept so hard her body thumped in place, close to hyperventilating. Her tears came down like falls submerging her glasses in searing liquid. The red-haired took them off carelessly dropping them on the desk, and wiped her eyes. It didn't help as noise and fluid spewed like a bird. She leaned closer the cold desk grasping the keyboard while forming faint words and mumbles until they morphed into a name. 

            "Wade!" Barbara called out the name of her late boyfriend. She'd never mention his name since his death. Two months from the time when the battle between the Joker, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy; Wade was caught in the crossfire of the war. Captured by the threesome, Harley took it upon herself in killing her love. Just before letting him in her secret life as a crime fighting information hacker, he was gone. The taught of something Batman always emphasized played in her mind, _the fewer the better_.

            Without warning, an arm wrapped around from behind, embedding her to the wheelchair and embrace. The touch scared her for a quick moment but neutralized all emotions as only whimpers progressed. She didn't have to look down at the limbs; those powerful arms held her like that before.

            "Shh," he commanded softly in her ear. "It's alright."

            Barbara placed her hands on his arms returning the gesture. "Wade," she softly spoke between breaths coherent to his.

            Wade broke the contact and came in front of her to get better visual. His face still looked the same. His light brown hair was combed back professionally, and his eyes of its soft coffee hew. Her boyfriend wore a light blue blouse and light kaki pants. The brunette had lean facial structure and a very masculine body. Everything was still intact. The brunette's facial expression was filled with concern as Wade wiped Babs' tears away.

            Barbara looked into his eyes as she pouted.

            "There you go, faucets closed. Leaks anywhere else?" Wade smiled tenderly.

            The red haired woman shook her head gradually, afraid of breaking down again if she spoke.

            "That's why they call me the handy man. I can fix most anything," he declared in a playful manner causing a smile to form on his girlfriend. He sighed, "You're too cute to be crying. I just don't know who would ever want to make this face, this body, this soul in pain. Has to be a sick sadistic bastard of course. Other than that, I just don't see it."

            Barbara felt better just hearing his voice, even if the sadistic bastard her boyfriend was talking about was Helena. Wade always knew what to say to make her feel better and take her mind off things. Barbara placed a hand on his cheek, mobilizing him into her lips. It sent electrical pulses through the body, making it a fact that Wade was really there. The fragile woman didn't care how he was there; all she knew was that it made her happy. She then hugged him strong as if to never let go.

            "I love you Ms. Barbara Gordon," he confessed gently in her ear.

            The red head smiled blissfully before answering, "I love you too-"

            "Even though you killed me," he proceeded apprehensively.

            Barbara rapidly pushed herself back but Wade held on to her elbows, breaking personal boundaries. The brunette grinned sheepishly at red head. Babs held on to his biceps trying to brush him off but his strength surpassed hers. The Oracle panicked. 

            Wade callously shook his girlfriend, "What's wrong, toots? See a ghost?"

            Barbara lightly squealed in pain pressing her lips together. Her boyfriend was grabbing her with such force; if he had nails it would have already puncher her skin. Babs didn't look him in the eyes as she punched his biceps.

            Wade just wouldn't let her go. He shook her once more, "Look at me, Ms. Gordon!"

            The red haired woman screamed as Wade tightened the grip. Tears overwhelmed her face and she looked into her boyfriend in the eyes. They looked impassioned while the smile only expanded with more malice. His lips turned redder as his smirk enlarge from ear to ear. She shook her head as the transformation slowly produced. Barbara jolted but he pulled her closer.

            "No! Please Wade…" Barbara begged as a lump in her throat stopped her cries.

            His brown hair morphed into a light green and his face pale. The once masculine body sucked inward creating a scrawny figure, and his clothes morphed to a purple tux. The Joker reimbursed. 

            The clown firmly placed a hand on her neck lining his temple and lengthy nose with hers. The pale man came closer to the confined woman; his lips were only a breath away. Barbara tried so hard to pull away from him but his clutches was secure. The last thing she would want was for Joker to kiss her. The same man to blame for her conformities to this chair. All in that single night, all by that single bullet. Astonishingly, the green haired man laughed. The clown's colossal mouth could take a bite of her face if he had the guts. For kicks and giggles, Joker probably would. Barbara closed her eyes as his hot breath rushed outward from his body. She wept harder. __

_            This can't be happening! Why me? Why again?_ Barbara begged. Nothing added up anymore. She looked at him as he still laughed with his big trap. _I need a plan! _The Oracle inside concluded in the midst of the storm. The red head looked at the milieu as she tried hard to pull away. _Opposite! _Oracle commended and she pushed her head into his mouth.

            The attack made the pale man let go of his grasps and falls to the floor. His lips spewed crimson liquid from his jaws, which blended perfectly with his scarlet lips.

            Barbara didn't pick an excellent time to not have her neuron-transponder on so she had go by her attacks manually. "Delphi! Light off!" Delphi quickly followed orders and the luminosity exited. It was still the middle of the day but some obscurity helped her in this time. After all, he was on her territory. Oracle pressed the buttons on her chair's armrest and wheeled backwards out of the computer center.  

            This was the clocktower level; meaning this room was stationed behind the very face of the clock. It wasn't only the second level; it was like the Oval Office to the White House. Any harm done here would overwhelm the Clocktower. From the massive damage Joker, Ivy, and Harley once induced; another severe blow might be the demise of this lair.

            A profound courage set in. _I got out of his grasp on my own_. Joker was in her territory now. Barbara wiped away her tears as she examined the clocktower level. The control center, which she just wheeled out of its oval platform, is elevated three feet off the floor. A long the edges of the control center was a lengthy connected desk that had many computer beside one another. Bars kept them from peering out of the platform, as wide flat screen monitors hung from the ceiling.

            She stationed herself behind the first computer. Gadgets and materials encircled the platform. The only thing that could save her was one of the latest inventions; and it was on the other side of the level; locked and secure. The neurotransponder attached to the back of her spinal cord, reconnecting the passageways of the nerves, giving her he ability to walk for a few hours. It wasn't that she didn't accept herself as Oracle, becoming Batgirl was out of the question, but if she wanted to live walking was the key. Pride had nothing to do with it at the moment.

            Barbara's eyes quickly glanced between the gaps of the two computers. The Joker was getting up and her wheelchair wasn't immune to sound. A distraction was in need so she pressed a button on her armchair, ejecting a remote control to the tower. Oracle configured the monitors' screens to turn on as it poured out blazing sounds, a recording, and pictures of her avatar.

            "Halt intruder! You weren't welcome here! Evacuate if you know what's good for you! Halt intruder! You weren't welcome here! Evacuate if you know what's good for you!" It played continuously.

            Oracle moved with her gaze into the control center. Joker was distracted for a moment but then spotted her. Barbara was half way there as the bloodied man came towards her. She swiftly pressed a couple of other buttons on the remote and white florescent lighting shone solemnly over the control center. The pail man closed his eyes from the bothersome light and yelled, "You handicap bitch!" 

            She finally made it to her destination and opened a small vault with the device inside. Barbara apprehensively opened a black velvet box. Removing it out of the casing and placing the neurotransponder on her lap while unraveling the straps. The neurotransponder was a bright metallic spine shape adapter with a gleaming blue filter.

            A battle with Joker was never this simple. He was an abortion of wars. Astonishingly, the computer behind her fell on the backrest of the wheelchair. The confined woman flipped backwards colliding her legs with the plat form. Barbara met the floor chest and arms first causing her to bounce a bit before hurting the head. Her arms felt like a guitar string from the collision.

            "Halt intruder! You weren't welcome here! Evacuate if you know what's good for you! Halt intruder! You weren't welcome here! Evacuate if you know what's good for you!" The recording continued.

            Barbara laid adjacent to her broken computer and wheelchair. It took a couple of moments before the world came into view. The remote, luckily, wasn't far from her wilted arm length. She pressed a few buttons to alert her teammates. Nothing happened. Oracle looked to her right and saw the computer Joker pushed on her was the mainframe objective. The lights dimmed and all was silent.

            He was coming; Oracle could feel it. The red head fix her gaze looking for the neurotransponder. Swiftly seeing it view, the handicap woman began dragging herself up to it. Not long after she made her movements, Joker stepped on her leg. With the abrupt stop the clown picked her up by the shirt.

            "Aw, does the poor Batgirl have her wings clipped? Oh no, I'm sorry, you go by Oracle now, don't you?" The pail man taunted laughing maniatically. "Funny how you didn't expect my arrival. Really, it blows my mind how little-miss-know-"

            Barbara gave his jaw a hard right; knowing this was his weak spot, and she feel on the broken computer.

            Joker arranged his mouth gazing down at her, "The old girl has some fight her." He grinned with an obvious pain on his maw, "We'll see when I'm through with you."

            As Oracle's opponent came closer she pressed a button ejecting escarma sticks from the wheelchair's armrest. The clown grabbed the younger woman by the arm, which gave way for the other to strike his neck. The blow temporally jerked the criminal but proceeded with the attack. Joker choked Barbara.

            The red haired woman panicked as air barely circulated. With the ounce of strength that was omitted, Oracle clubbed him. Joker didn't budge as he shook Barbara closing the small gap in her throat. The room stared to fade as she tried hard not wanting to give up. The younger woman flipped the stick to its point and stabbed him. It didn't puncher but did make the clown lose his grip. In frustration, he seized the sticks and thrashed her on the floor. The flooring scrapped her exposed shoulder by the neurotransponder. She grabbed a hold of it as he came forward.

            "I'm going to finish what I've started long ago," he held an escarma stick in the air readying himself.

            It was too late to strap the device on Oracle's back. Gazing at his aim, it was directed towards her heart. Joker was going to kill her. He brought it down full force. With the neurotransponder at hand, she shoved it towards the stick.

            Oracle missed. Hard to believe this outcome, but her calculations were an inch off. Instead, the device came in contact with the clown's heart, straps binding him. Joker went on instant shock as the connection overwhelmed the nerves. The clown cried out, head and hands facing up. He jerked up, the side, and fell to the floor convoluting. Its deep green eyes glared at her with anguish and remorse as his lips still curved upward, smiling. She wanted to un-strap the pail man in pain but was to far from her aid. In one last powerful shake, the body couldn't take anymore and ceased. 

            Barbara sat up, holding her hand at heart. She caught her breath for a moment before making any decisions. Oracle glanced at the contrast of the lifeless body in the dark. She was disgusted with the outcome. Blood droplets were all over the clocktower level. Not only was Joker dead, but also Delphi. After eight years of reliability, her lair was finally terminated. _What now? _She thought. What would she say when her comrades ask her how did all of this happen? "_I was blinded when Joker used some sort of illusion and transformed into the love of my life that died two months ago!_"__

_            It was an accident_, she stated. _No it wasn't!_ Barbara contemplated. The red head held her head trying to stop the train of thought. She maneuvered herself to the floor and hauled to the ceased clown. Joker's skin tone was green with black spots. It made her want to cast. With all her strength, Oracle flipped over the clown on his front, and undid the straps. Then, flipped him back over and pulled the device away from his heart. Barbara gazed onto the machine that brought life to her legs, and in an unsuspecting turn, cast death on a clown. _We don't kill_, she reiterated placing the non-chargeable part of the neurotransponder on the corpse torso. Barbara took off her shirt and sat up straight. The red head has lived with many things in her life, could she live with this? 

            The killer positioned her legs flat on the floor spread apart, and picked up the device. She placed the chargeable part on the smalls of her back where the spine was. Once all was aligned and strapped, Barbara felt a sharp pain in her legs. The damage from before not only brought life to her legs but pain as well. Barbara held her limbs quickly trying not to spread the pain, but the tension built fiercer by the second. The red head exclaimed as she massaged the ache. It didn't get any better. The feeling expanded with more needle like fires. She tossed her head back hollering. Babs felt bad for Joker at this point. He must have went through Hell with this thing. Tears covered her face as she rattled her legs stimulating them. Barbara Gordon was definitely mortal. The red head pressed hard on the floor and stood up gradually. 

            Finally erecting herself, Barbara took a step forward gazing at the eagle shaped elevator. She had made her choice, life. The red head maneuvered herself to Joker's body and picked up the escarma sticks. Then, she walked a few stepped towards the elevator but stopped as she became tired.

            A draft whistled on her torn skin and she hissed.

            A chuckled echoed the clocktower level. Oracle swiftly faced the corpse behind her. It laid freshly one the ground. Barbara narrowed her eyes to keen her ears in the dark.

            A soft snicker came from every direction. She wasn't alone. An aura the size of clocktower filled the space. The red head braced herself with the little strength that was left.

            The laughter grew nearer. "Canaries cry. Ravens rave. But this Owl," another sly cackle proceeded. "Observed to late. The predictor of the night was blind. Its ears deaf. Its instincts, ominous."

            She tried to track the sound but the echo wrapped the room.

            "Tell me Oracle. How does it feel to descend? Knowing he had to emerge six feet under for you to get there?" His voice was deep and words flew swiftly in the level. 

            Oracle ignored the tactical emotion builder. "Who are you?"

            "Seems like you three do have something in common besides stupidity."

            Anger filled her broken body. "Who are you?"

            The aura escaped the clocktower level.  For a brief moment she thought he was leaving but an eerier tingled crawled her working spine. Oracle attacked with the escarma sticks behind her but no one was there. It felt as if an extra shadow was tagging behind. She closed her eyes tightening the grip on the weapon and waited for accuracy to settle in. An unsettling presence drifted to the right and she lashed that side. The stick stopped in mid-air. Barbara widened her eyes to get better visual.

            Oracle gasped only taking a mere half step with her barley functional legs. Quickly, the bat figure grabbed her torn shoulder tightly. She screamed with obvious pain. He pushed her to the ground. The flooring pressured the device on her spine causing more pain to circulate her legs.

            The man dressed in a bat suit threw the escarma stick to the other side of the level. She heard a clink when the stick hit the bars. "How does it feel to finally feel something below the waist? You were always the comfortable one, huh? Sitting on your ass while other people did your dirty work. I know you wanted legs. So you brought innocent people into it. To pay for what a psycho did to you," he snorted. "Wow, you're a selfish bitch."

            Barbara couldn't move, every time she tried to maneuver herself the pain increased. Oracle looked up at the Batman. "You don't know me."

            "On the contrary Barbara. You are the only one that doesn't know you. You act like the world is brightly multi-colored when it's about you. But your not fooling anyone. It's black; it's white."

            "What do you want from me?"

            He snorted, "Me, want? Ha! I don't need you. The people that do, you seem to always fall short. You truly are a great example Barbara. What do you think Dinah will say when she finds out you killed your nemesis? You can't save her; she doesn't belong to you anymore. You and Helena flock in such a retarded V. Do you think Dinah will keep up?"

            "Stop it! Shut up! You don't anything about me. You don't know anything about us! You don't know what we are going through!"

            He glared at her, "You can't save them Barbara. You can't save anyone." Batman stood over Oracle and picked her up by the shoulders. "Birds that flock together can deliver, but if they are constantly flocculating how can they fly?"

            Barbara didn't answer; she was defeated.

            He whispered in her ear, "Just give up. You can't do this anymore."

            The imposters voice was a swift command. His directions captivated Barbara and he handed her a gun.

            "You can't live like this anymore. Do yourself a favor."

            Barbara nodded obeying. Her face was pail with no expression and eyes dimmed. She raised the gun to her head.

            "I thought so," he nodded. She pulled the trigger.

            Barbara jolted on her desk. Her eyes quickly glanced the room. All was intact, Delphi was alive and she was alone. Oracle closed here eyes to make sure. _Yeah I'm alone_, she felt the atmosphere. The read head looked at the monitor. The words 'UNIDENTIFIED' was plastered over the screens. She was trying to find this guy out when all of a sudden fell asleep. The green fonts looked as if they were mocking her as the flashed. Anger filled her stable body. She banged the keyboard and through it on the floor.

            "Who the fuck are you!" Oracle exclaimed. Then she buried her head in hands breathing in deep to control the temper. Her stomach unsettled with the images of Joker's corpse. She wheeled to the bathroom and threw up.

                                                                        ~ ~ *** ~ ~

            First appearances are absolulite. It defines your essence; it concludes your social status. Ironically, you could know someone for so long and when it's time for bondage in a place of importance, looking your best is out of the question. One thing that concurs this theory is clothing. Human skin has many ways of stating its independence from others. Whether it's fingerprints, scars, or even color; it screams 'individuality'! Over that, pieces of fabrics intertwine the status quo. Clothes, obviously, come in many different shapes, sizes, and colors. To Helena Kyle, there is no expression like a fashion statement. In a couple of hours she was going to a place of importance, Shea Pier. The bartender by day never had problems with sexy outfits, but for a place like that, and going with Reese, she was sure to know he was going to wear a tux. Logic of matching garments comes into play. A dress is needed but she doesn't own any.

            Helena slightly sighed at the thought of not owning a dress. She sat in the front passenger seat while Bruce drove them to Clocktower. He had convinced her to come in and talk to Barbara and relay the message instead of sending the information through coms. That way she would apologize to her for the show she put on the other day. They didn't say a word to each other on the drive back. Only silently enjoying each other's company. Sometimes saying nothing was best. They finally made it to their destination and Bruce parked the car. Helena saw him through the corner of her per visual vision as he sat there staring at her.

            It felt a little uncomfortable so she spoke up, "What?"

            "What's wrong?" It wasn't that she was trying to hide her emotions but the fact that he decided to ask felt somewhat out of place. Maybe it was a fatherly instinct.

            "Nothing…" Helena stated slowly not sure whether to explain her predicament. "Afterwards, I'm going shopping. I'll be needing a dress."

            Bruce nodded. "You need any money?"

            "No, it's ok. I think I can manage buying _one_ dress."

            "I can respect not wanting to ask for money. So how about, I buy you the dress we can call it a gift? After all I have missed all your birthdays."

            The dark knights daughter shook her head reluctantly, "It's ok. I can handle it."

            "Do you really hate the idea of taking money from your father that much that you won't accept a gift?" Bruce's words were sharp piercing her soul.

            She knew that their relationship were at its beginning stages and he was just trying to help, but borrowing money was something Helena just doesn't do.  The dark knight's daughter knew it might break his heart, but some habits just die-hard. The brunette sighed then looked at him, "I don't know. I've just always been this way, independent and all. Maybe next time."

            "Helena there is a difference between independence and being stubborn," he pointed out quickly.

            _Were we having their first fight? This wasn't even all that important. Why was he attacking me over a simple dress?_ Helena felt trapped, just how their last encounter ended. It wasn't like some soap opera show where tears and oh-my-God's were said. It was more like a what-now stage. He might be back, but antagonizing her would only bring them back to that painful day. "This is just something I need to do on my own."

            Helena opened the car door and stepped out heading towards the Clocktower. The downtown streets were busy with its traffic jams and attitudes.  She was able to cross the street with ease. Bruce was sure to follow as he stepped out of the car and ran over to his daughter. A car almost hit him on the path, which his daughter didn't seem to pay attention. "Helena, I'm sorry. It's just that… I want to make up for the time I've missed, this is still all new territory for me."

            The younger woman faced him and forced a smile, "I know." She placed her thumbs in her pocket, "Don't take it personal though. There will be plenty of time, right?"

            "Yea there will be plenty of time as long as you don't get yourself killed. I intend to make sure of that." Helena came closer to him as they walked along side each other. "If you and Dinah ever thought training with Barbara was tough well lets just say I'll make it look like a walk in the park."

            The younger woman grinned softly, "I'll take note to that."

            They didn't say anything as they turned into an alley. No one was there except for father and daughter. Even though this was a common place where happy moments are suddenly interrupted by human wrong doings, in this time of the day it was quite peaceful and somewhat beautiful. They stopped by a door that didn't have a doorknob or any means of getting through. Helena opened a small gray metallic box beside the weird entry. It looked like it held a phone within but inside were buttons to get the elevator up and running. She punched in the code and waited for the elevator to come down as she leaned on a wall across from her father.

            "I'm kind of lost for words. I mean what exactly should I say to Babs?"

            "Just speak from the heart I'm sure the words will come," he assured.

            "I know what you mean. It's not like this was the first time this has happened. Yet, I don't know why this one hurts so much more," she confessed.

            "What exactly has happened before between the both of you?"

            The shorthaired vixen crossed her arms as she went down memory lane. "When I was younger she kept me from a lot of things. Things I was too blind to see. Like the people I hanged out with and the way I handled situations. Most of the times I've said some pretty hurtful things, and commented on her ruling my life." She paused for a while gazing onto the wall. "Now I see that she was right all along. It's sometimes hard to believe she has so much patience for me."

            "It's not patience, Helena. She loves you as if you were her own daughter; her only concern is protecting you."

            Helena shifted her gaze on her father's whose words always came like an angle from above, with the sharpest sword and the brightest light. That piece of reality attached a lose thread in Helena soul towards her former guardian. All this time she's been protecting her from her father, just like her mother, Selina Kyle. Why was it that so many people tried to separate them? _All for protection_, they claimed. The truth was revealed in the past few days; they've been able to handle each other. However, how long would it last since people don't have any faith and have been ultimately jinxing it?

            The elevator opened as she softly nodded and they entered the moveable box.

            "You know what I'll never understand?" Bruce asked and the dark knight's daughter gave him a questioning look. "How Alfred has the patience to handle any of us."

            Burst of laughter filled the confined space as logic of the comment quickly raced their minds.

            "Isn't that the truth?" The younger woman managed to add in between chuckles.

            The bondage between father and daughter escaped the elevator as the bird's wings gradually opened. Both saw the level beckon before them as Barbara passed by wheeling herself from what looked like she came from the bathroom. The red haired woman stopped in her tracks and rotated towards them offering a warm smile.

            "_Alright then I think you should get this over with. The sooner you do, the better you'll feel. I think this one you defiantly need to handle on your own_," he advised in a whisper to his daughter.

            "_My thoughts exactly_," Helena added and walked right up to Barbara as Bruce exited the scene. The red haired woman confined in the wheelchair waited apprehensively to hear what the younger woman was going to say. "Here," Helena handed her a letter.

            Oracle unfolded the sheet of paper and glanced through it then looked up at Huntress, waiting for a report.

            "Michael is not our man. This trademark bat has been sending messages to Mr. Thomas so it would be open for trashing," Helena explained quickly.

            A long awkward pause proceeded.

            Barbara gazed upon Helena trying to look into her eyes for comfort but she kept pulling away. The younger woman still wasn't opening up to her guardian and it killed her inside. 

            Oracle continued with business, "Well if it's not him then who is it?"

            Helena shrugged, "That's what you need to find out." The darknight' daughter pointed at Barbara as if to have everything figured out. "Run some finger print testing and such. I'm sure you'll come up with something."

            "It's not as easy as running finger prints do you have any other information besides this letter?" Oracle countered. 

            "No, that's all I could get out of him in short noticed. That guy is so full of himself I had to beat it out of him, literally."

            "Well I guess this is a start, good work."

            Helena nodded slowly obviously avoiding the main subject, "So…"

            "What?"

            "How you been?"

            "Fine..." Barbara answered slowly nodding. "What's on your mind?"

            "Nothing really…" She crossed her arms, "Just the case and all."

            "You sure?" The older woman milked.

            The brunette bit her lower lip contemplating but still kept her cool on facial features. She knew Barbara looked pass that, "No…"

            "Helena if something is bothering you it's better to say something then just let it eat away at you."

            The shorthaired vixen looked down quickly then at Babs letting her arms fall to her sides. "I'm sorry. I've been really stubborn the past few days. I should have just talked to you civilly. I know you wouldn't have made the decisions you made without a good reason. I know that Bruce told you not to tell me about him." She admitted but quickly added, "I'm sorry on **that**part."

            "It's alright. We all make mistakes. I should have been honest with you a while ago, maybe it would have made things easier on you."

            "Maybe…With all that said and done, let's bag this guy."

            "Well almost everything is said and done," Barbara's emerald iris deepened in tone.

            The younger woman gave her mentor a puzzled look.

            "You have a date tonight and where your going well lets just say you don't quite have the attire for that kind of place. So if you would please come with me."

            Helena held her hand up in the air and shook her head, "How did you know I have a date?"

            "I have a source."

            The younger woman should have known better. After all, she did leave her coms on when she spoke with Reese. Huntress shrugged and rolled eyes, "I'm sorry Babs but I don't think your attire will cut it either."

            "Can you at least humor me and see what I have in mind?"

            "Whatever, show me what you got," She follows her mentor into Dinah's room.

            A white box sat on the baby blue satin sheets. Barbara picked it up lightly and handed it to her.

            Helena opened the box and pulled out the red spaghetti stringed dress letting the package fall to the floor. As it unraveled, her blue eyes lightened with delight.

            "Do you like it?"

            "Babs…"

            "I got you matching shoes," she interrupted.

            Helena moved the dress out of site to see the red head tightly grasping the armrest with excitement. The dark knight's daughter's eyes narrowed with a bit of disbelief. "It's beautiful…"

            "I'm glad," Barbara commented not looking into her eyes. She took a deep breath. "It's my way of saying lets just forget this whole mess and move on with life."

            Helena forced a smile not wanting tears to spew. She nodded, "Forgotten. But I still have the moral attached."

            "Good. I think Bruce has been out there in suspense long enough, don't you?"

            "Yup. I think I should go talk to him, ok?"

            "Of course he's your father after all," Barbara assured with a smile.

            Helena embraced her mentor tightly then put the gift in the box and headed out the room. She stood by the doorway of the training room where her father was in the middle glancing at the weapons. The dark knight's daughter silently watched him as his back faced her. 

            "So how'd that go?" Bruce questioned not even facing her. He had already known her presence. 

            "It went well," Helena answered with a bit of disbelief in her tone. "She bought me a dress. Guess she knows me a little too well." Helena walked in adding, "Kinda scary."

            "That's Barbara for you," he faced his daughter.

            "Maybe I should go try it on?" Helena suggested.

            "Go ahead."

            Barbara wheeled in while the shorthaired vixen stepped out. Bruce walked over to his former student as they proceeded down to the clocktower level. 

            "It's still a little awkward," he began. "It's new for both. I'm still not sure exactly what I'm doing and I think there is still resentment on her part; not that I blame her. I just have to accept that we have to take this one step at a time."

"It wasn't easy with me either. But one thing is for sure, you gotta love her."

            "Barbara I don't think I've ever properly thanked you for taking Helena in and raising her. You've done a remarkable job with her, you never do cease to amaze me."

            "Thanks Bruce, I learn from the best."

            Helena came out of Dinah's room. The red spaghetti strap dress was a form fitting dress that embellished her curves. The dress stopped between her knees and thighs then opened a crease on both sides. Her bob-hair style drawled her long neck. The straps were thin with tiny gold metallic hearts. The top part of the attire curved at the middle of her bosoms like the middle of a heart. Her red shoes were open strapped. The strings came up to her knees. She held a strapless purse that Oracle designed. Now, Helena didn't need to where on her choker or bat-earrings, all was heard through the beautiful device.

            "Just as I thought, perfect," Barbara commented.

            "Helena you look beautiful…" Her father paused for while before continuing, "You look so much like your mother."

            She looked down at the two. "Barbara, I owe you big time," Helena thanked.

            "It's my pleasure." Barbara assured.

            "One thing though isn't that dress a little on the short side? I mean I think a longer dress would be more appropriate," he considered.

            The dark knight's daughter lowered her head as if a child didn't please their parent. Her blue eyes darkened with disappointment.

            Oracle quickly glared at Bruce. He obviously ruined the moment. "Well I think you look gorgeous. I hope you have a great time."

            Batman cringed his teeth evidently beating himself up. He put his in his pocket. "How are you getting there?"

            Helena shrugged, still looking at the floor.

            "Here," Bruce throws his daughter the keys to his car. "Bring it back in one piece."

            Helena catches it with ease and looks at the keys in her hands for a moment. She then smiles at her father and nods.

                                                                        ~ ~ *** ~ ~ 

            The white fog floated to the ceiling of the kitchen. The pot boiled for little over two minutes now. Dinah's nose began to get irritated by the scent she was experiencing. The third bird wrinkled her nose releasing some tension and inhaled. _It smelt good in here_, she thought. Shawn Sanders was actually cooking while the blonde girl sat on the counter. After prepaying the salad and potato salad, he began making the pasta and ground beef. It was kind of nice. The only guy that's ever cooked for her was Alfred, and that was an entirely different situation.        

            "I'll be back," her boyfriend excused himself and headed out the kitchen.

            Dinah got off the table and walked over to the stove. She gazed upon the pot as the bubbles escaped the hot water turning into a gaseous stage.

_            Shawn Sanders and Dinah Lance. What has the world gotten into?_ She questioned shaking her head. _How did I get myself into this one?_ The blonde girl wondered what Babs would say about it. 'I told you so,' how she always stated proudly. It was kind of creepy how Barbara always knew the outcome of each situation. _Well they don't call her the Oracle for nothing_, Canary's daughter reflected.

            Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt a presence disturbing her aura. Dinah's eyebrows lowered as she examined the atmosphere. A hand grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. Shawn's lips kissed her exposed neck as he closed the circled he formed around his girlfriend.

            The teenage girl raised her hand to her boyfriend's cheek as his lips applied pressure deepening the sensation. _Yeah, this was about power_, she concluded. It was always about power when it came to boys, especially with Shawn. A male's ego was something not to be messed with. Look at Reese and Helena. All was a game of chase and power. Both trying to hide and exposed from one another at the same time. She wondered what Helena would think about all of this. Maybe now they had something to relate to.

            Dinah broke the contact turning around and linked her arms the brunette's neck. "The waters' boiling," she teased. _Yup, I've defiantly spent too much time around Helena Kyle._

            "Right," he nodded and shifted out to their position. Quickly examining the pot, Shawn went to the counter and opened a pack of pasta submerged it in the water. The senior put a lid over the pot and lowered the flames, "Can't have that too high or else it will explode."

            Dinah went to the candy jar by the corner of the counter and help herself to a lollipop. She took off the wrapping and put the candy in her mouth then sat on the counter. 

            "I hope you know I'm slaving over this food here for you.  I'm working up a sweat here," her boyfriend reminded.

            "Well, noting says lovin' like something from the oven," his girlfriend added.

            Shawn immediately raised his eyebrow. 

            Dinah smiled insecurely. 

            "You are so corny. I don't know why I find it attractive. You're probably the first girl I fell for stupidity."

            She wasn't sure how to take that comment. The teenage girl brushed it off and adjusted herself on the table.

            Her boyfriend licked his lips from having it dried by the heat consuming the room. He walked over to his girlfriend and leaned between her legs giving her a quick kiss. Canary's daughter leaned forward for another moment but he pulled his head back whenever she made a move. Shawn was playing games, of course.

            The blonde girl rolled her eyes and tipped her head to the side looking mischievous. Her boyfriend gave her a little snarl as if to bite her nose. Dinah shoved him off not meeting his gaze innocently, letting herself slide off the table. The senior watched his girlfriend intently as she moved. The third bird headed towards the exit intending him to follow her tail, but Shawn was always ahead. 

            With a confident grin plastered on, he beckoned before her and openly kissed her. The senior's strength surpassed his will aligning Dinah's figure with the wall. It wasn't because of pain, and it wasn't because he crossed the line but she grunted. It was brief pleasure gasp between them as they tried to come closer. The blonde girl took the upper hand, but he was reluctant as well. Both forcing themselves over one another. Shawn's powerful hands engraved her neck as if examining with every sensation.

            Dinah's senses heightened. Suddenly, she felt the milieu as one, as if she was the atmosphere. All of the emotions confined in _the kid_; altered in poly-hewed rhythmic untamed tangles. Her heart thumped rapidly and she could feel his do the same. An unfamiliar force summoned feeling her body swiftly weaken in the abyss of passion. A long whistle covered her thoughts and she wasn't sure if her boyfriend heard it. The third bird was being pulled by surroundings, sound, and touch. The high-pitched screech grew louder in the motions that took place until her body surrendered.

            Without warning the pot behind them produced enough steam sending the waters and lid flying. Dinah opened her eyes viewing the inevitable. Shawn changed his position protecting her from the attack of nature. She felt herself drain without command watching a green bubble surround them for a brief second as the liquid finally settled to the ground. This was uncanny do to the fact that her force was yellow. Was Shawn's influence so captivating it altered her force?

            Dinah looked up meeting her boyfriend's turquoise iris.

            Albeit from the food, Shawn asked her something in a serious tone, "Are you ok?"

            Her vibrate blue eyes dilated in the over-whelming experience, "Yeah."

            "Good," he put a strand behind her ear.

            The kid tried to smile but failed.

            "What happened?"

            She remained silent looking down.

            "Maybe I left the flame too high?" He considered.

            "Maybe.." Her voice trembled.

            Shawn walked to the stove to lower the flame, but it was already low enough. He gave his girlfriend a shocking look.

            Dinah slowly walked over to the corner and began mopping away the moister. Her boyfriend turned off the pot learning his lesson. When the blonde girl's task was completed she stood by the corner, partly away from him, partly away from herself. The senior walked up to the blonde and hugged her tight. She should have found comfort in this but was hard to pull from the memory. 

            "Dinah!" Barbara came to comms.

            "Barbara?"

            Shawn quickly pulled back raising his eyebrow at her.

            "I..." Canary's daughter face grew pail. "I just remembered, I needed to call Bar- Ms. Gordon."

            "Oh... The cordless is right out in the livingroom."

            Dinah picked it up and walked over to the bathroom for privacy.

            "What Babs?" She kept her voice low.

            "We need you to go on a mission, stat."

            "But I'm over at Shawn's, and we are... studying..." Dinah whined. "Can't Helena go?"

            "That's an order, Dinah. Helena can't go for personal reasons. Your our last man, we need you."

            Canary's daughter gave up, "Alright. But you owe me."

            "Oracle out."

            She rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom where Shawn awaited in the livingroom.

            "Everything ok?"

            "Yeah, I mean no... I've got to go."

            The brunette nodded, "You know, your gonna owe me."

            "I will, promise," she smiled.

            Shawn Sanders grinned back and kissed Dinah Lance.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	9. Chapter 8: Lady In Red

                                                **_The Phoenix Behind the Truth_**

By: XCatwomanX

Disclaimer: I don't own the BOP actors, writers, or set (since they took it off). But If I did this is what it would be like! ^.^

Warning: This is a hardcore BOP fanfic! With actual facts from the comics and show to combine together and bring peace to between BOP comic lovers and BOP show lovers. Enjoy!

Special Thanks: To my twin sis, Maria for pointing out the obvious. To John Stinizi (I know I'm spelling your last name wrong but you know it's you) for convincing me to take on the character of Bruce Wayne. To Lord Serpentor for role-playing as Bruce (what? You guys think I actually know this guy?). Last but not Least, Peaches for always willing to look at my work. Thanks A Bunch Huns! And too my fans ^.^!

Summary: Trust is a hard thing to piece back together once it's broken. When one detailed is left out of a truth it is automatically lie, it cannot be toyed with. No matter how hard we try, the past always comes back to haunt us. And when you think you know someone they show you the real them in the strangest ways. How can the birds combat these errors? Run or stick in for the fight? These are the Birds of Prey!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                        Chapter 8

                                                                      Lady In Red

Memories fall like water   
Shelve too high to reach   
Moments short of a lifetime   
Skin is fading, but not your eyes   
Lost far away   
Can I hold you?   
But now you're gone  
~~Balligomingo

            According to Webster hormones are an endocrine secretion that is transmitted by the blood to the tissue on which it has a specific effect. According to Dinah hormones are things that mess up her life. Not more than thirty minutes ago a make-out session turned into a disaster. Canary's daughter thought the only problem to be wary of was getting mad, but now she needs to be cautious engaging in necking. Life never did give the third bird a break. 

            She sighed making a perfect circle with her rose lips, the echo bellowing the small elevator. The lift pinned when it came to the Clocktower plane. The doors slowly opened presenting the evitable. Barbara, Bruce, and a bob-styled dark haired woman in a red dress facing her back were by Delphi.

            "Barbara?" Excitement filled her tone as she walked up to them, her steps apprehensive. "Who's that?"

            The shorthaired vixen turned and the blonde girl couldn't help but squeal, "Ah! Helena! It's you!"

            The dark knight's daughter quickly covered her ears with fingers apparently vexed, "Must you yell?"

            "Sorry," the third bird calmed down but still had a smile on her face.

            "So how did your study go with Mr. Sanders?" Barbara questioned raising a brow.

            "Yeah, you surely wasn't anxious to leave," the brunette added imitating her mentor's tone.

            Dinah rapidly changed her facial expression to that of which was defensive. She crossed her arms slowly considering, "He's ok… we kissed!"

            Bruce who was in the room in a girl conversation and drinking water at the wrong time swallowed hard, it was heard through out the level.

            The three birds looked at the bat.

            Bruce wiped the moister from his lips then looked firmly at the red head, "Can we just focus on the task at hand. If I do believe correctly, she was sent here in a hurry because of an emergency."

            "Right," Oracle faced Dinah. "You will be going here."

            The red head pointed at the map on the computer and the blonde girl came closer for a better view, "Buldhaven? Why there?"

            "We know, for a fact, that Mr. Thomas produced a Wayne Plant there. The stocks were shared between New Gotham and Buldhaven for better stocks and gross incoming," the red head maneuvered herself to another table as the young girl followed. She stopped, opened a drawer and handed her a token.

            "What's this for?"

            "The train."

            "What! I'm taking a train?"

            Barbara held her hand in the air commanding the girl to stop, "The hummer is in the shop, and Bruce's car will be in Helena's hands. Also, you will be meeting a- a friend of mine at the stop. He goes by the alias Nightwing. Don't worry where, he will find you."

            "Nightwing…" The name rang a bell in the young girl's mind. She recalled her Super Heroes 101 guideline. "The former Robin?"

            "Yes," she stated briefly in hopes her student wouldn't remember her former lover.

            "Cool!" Dinah bounced with glee.

            "You'll love Richard, Dinah. He's the greatest," Helena added.

            "Helena, you'll be there no later than eight, right?" Barbara commanded

            "Of course, since when have I steered you wrong?"

            Oracle gave Huntress a look and they laugh it off.

            Barbara wheeled over to Bruce to chat letting the young ladies reminisce.

            "Helena, can I ask you a question?" Dinah whispered insecurely.

            "Just did," the brunette countered. "Come on, let's got to the kitchen."

            They headed away from the mentors and Dinah sat in a chair in the kitchen. Helena took out two waters from the refrigerator handing one over to the blonde girl.

            "What is it Dinah?"

            "Um…" She chose her words carefully. "When you was just starting to develop your powers did they affect your…" The younger girl gave a stern look, "Performance?"

            Helena's eyes drew a blank staring at the third bird, "Performance?"

            "Today, when I was with Shawn, we um… made-out. And I don't know what happened. One minute I'm pressed up against his strong, lean-"

             "Dinah."

            "Oh, right… we're kissing stuff and then my hormones exploded!" She uses hand movements of her hands to explain the phenomenon. "And the pot, and the water, and it just flew!"

            The brunette was glad she didn't drink her water during the account. "So in simpler terms, have I ever been so horny my powers go the best of me?"

            Dinah's body slumps, "Yeah…"

            "Well just put it like this. I'm eighteen, haven't engaged in months, finally gets some and the guy runs because of a certain," she clears her throat. "Force that intervened." 

            A large smirk appeared on the blonde, "So how do you control that force?"

            "You want the truth kid?"

            "Sure, why not."

            "Still haven't," she takes a quick sip of her water. "I just gotta hope my eyes don't change on me. Other than that, the guy better enjoy the ride."

            Dinah snorted, then regained composure. "Helena… so where are you going in this fine lovely dress?"

            The shorthaired vixen rolls her eyes not wanting to talk about what the day will bring but did so anyway, "I'm going on date with Reese." 

            "Finally!" Dinah shouts and Helena moved back from the exaggeration. The blonde gasped, "Does Reese know?"

            The brunette shook her head.

            "Oh… ok. This is so cool! I finally get to see you in a dress!"  
            "Yeah well, don't get use to it," she stood up and walked with her feline sassy way to Delphi.

                                                                        ~ ~ *** ~ ~

            The air was cool and thick in the subway station that ran under New Gotham. The walls were filled with grime and grudge from the beating it took since its birth. The tan Greek-like structured walls curved upward in a semi-circle. The escalator brought down a blonde haired girl wearing all black with a matching long trench coat. It was Dinah Lance, of course, approaching her destination. The citizens of New Gotham weren't aware of the young lady that protected the city in the time of need, but that was what having a secret identity was all about. The secrecy. 

            The third bird raised a hand to her bat-earring gracefully; looking around securing people's gaze weren't on her. "Oracle," Dinah waited for a configuration sound and spoke low with a dramatic tone. "I'm in."

            "Well done. If my coordinates are correct. The A train should be arriving in five, four, three, two, one," a gust of wind swept the underground lane as the large A letter past by. The blonde vigilante's trench coat flew back as if readying to fly from its owner. When the mobile cart balked; so did the coat. 

            The doors opened and Dinah entered. Many seats weren't occupied, but she figured it be safer to sit next to a woman and her child then by the thugs on the other side. 

            "Welcome aboard Metro Express. Next stop is Uptown New Gotham 145, then Buldhaven. Please sit back, relax, while I take you to your destination. Stand clear of the closing doors," the driver instructed shutting off the intercoms and the doors closed.

            The lady beside her gave her a warm smile. She was of dark skinned complexion; brown hair with blonde highlights, hazel eyes, and wore a simple blue dress. Her child- who sat on her lap- was lighter, with brown hair and eyes wearing a similar dress to the mother. Dinah smiled back, her features tensed. This was the first time she took public transportation. Back in Opal, Missouri, the school bus would pick her up, and it wasn't really public because she knew everyone there. Not to mention Barbara always drove her to school in city. It wasn't exactly picture perfect stories her friends told about whom would take public transportation. Someone was always- almost mugged or assaulted in the underground transit. 

            The baby grabbed on to Dinah's trench coat and started tugging on it. The blonde girl pulled it back and the baby's mom apologized. She stared out into the window. All was pitched black and the cart moved rapidly underground. Within a few minutes the train stopped and let some people out.

            "Buldhaven is next my friends. Please stand clear of the closing doors."

            The train started to move once again and she could feel her stomach turn over. The third bird's instincts weren't immune to so much movement. Gazing out the window, she could see the train's speed decrease. The cart balked completely and people waited for an announcement.

            "Um… ladies and gentlemen. We seem to be having some technical difficulties. If you please bare with us, we'll have this thing going in a jiffy."

            Without warning, the glass shattered inward causing citizens to panic. Dinah immediately use the bottom of her coat to cover the lady and her child. Junior supergirl rose to her feet as the woman looked at her baby and the vigilante. It wasn't fear that filled her veins, but a recognizable presence. Another gust of wind blew into the cart, but by the velocity, the third could tell something was at the end of the zephyr.

            "Everyone! Run to the other cart!" She commanded.

            The citizens just gave her a horrified look not moving anywhere.

            She faced the baby, and it did not seem to be scared even after the attack. It smiled at her. Dinah faced the entrance and the wind finally stopped. The first sight of life appeared in black boots and cape coming from the top of the entrance down. She wanted to run, but knew the people in the train would be in danger with her absence. The third bird took a step back as the Batman entered the cart.

            The citizens started heading towards the other cart like she commanded a few seconds ago. With the people out of the way, she placed a hand on her bat-earring and contacted Barbara, "Oracle! He's here!"

            "Who's here?" Babs voice was a bit shaken but managed to get the message across.

            "The Batman!" Dinah took a step back as he glided, not walked towards her.

            The man behind the mask grabbed the blonde vigilante by the wrist and she fought back shoving his hand away. The third bird was scared.

            Junior supergirl examined his movements; his feet did not touch the ground. What kind of a Meta is he?

            She contemplated whether or not to speak.

            Batman made an attempt to get a hold of her once more but she pulled away. The effort was not successful as he grabbed her trench coat and she fell to the floor. Dinah kicked upward assaulting his mask and a grunt followed from the bat. The third bird twirled upward from the previous attack and held her hands up in combat mode. She gave him a couple punches to his ribs then a hard uppercut to his chin.

            The bat didn't even seem to have felt the pain.

            Oh boy, she thought and realized it was time for her telekinesis would step in. Junior supergirl held her hand in the air and squinted her eyes forming a force to throw. Before anything was able to build she was thrown back towards a door by another aura. An aura that came from Batman! Now, Dinah Lance had no idea what kind of Meta he was. Was he some kind of breed between super strength, psyche, and flight? Which ever it was, there was no way she could get out of this one but stand her ground with the little strength she had, even it surpassed her own.

            "Dinah! What's your status?" Oracle chimed in.

            "Annihilation!" She confessed looking at the grin on the bat's mask.

            "I gave you a second chance! And this is how you repay me?" He spoke up, now with his lips tightly pressed. 

            Dinah didn't say anything looking into his deep forest green iris.

            "No, it wasn't just a dream! Guess you have forgotten everything I've told you!"

            "Dinah! What is he talking about?" Barbara asked a bit with disbelief.

            "I… I…" Words couldn't form.

            He walked up to her with a disgust look on what she could make out on his visage. Batman picked her buy the collar and pinned her to the wall. The bat looked into her aqua gaze, "Don't get into this Dinah. This is a family affair. You're not like them."

            "I'm not like you!" She shouted trying to pull out of the blockade.

            Batman pushed her harder into the wall hurting her shoulders, "Fine! Have it your way! You want to be apart of this. Then I'll make sure you loose something you've held one for years, your innocence. And that, is a promise."

            Horror filled her veins as the prophecy unraveled. He let go and began to walk away. The imposter turned back to the young blonde girl. "Don't worry Dinah. I'm not coming back. Well, at least not now." He smiled and flew out of the train.

            The third bird fell to her knees and wept. Tension inflexed with every breath she inhaled.

            "Dinah?" Barbara's voice was uncertain.

            "Yes?" She managed to speak in her moment.

            "Are you ok?"

            The third bird thought it over before answering. I will not be a victim!

            "Dinah, speak to me!"

            "I'm ok," she stood up and walked over the entrance with tears still streaming down. Dinah Lance stepped of the train, and ran towards New Gotham.

                                                                        ~ ~ *** ~ ~ 

            Anticipation ran through her veins as Helena Kyle entered Shea Pier. It's warm colors of kaki on the walls and low setting lights made it a subtle place. The marble statues were place in attributed parts of the space creating a unique memoir of the restaurant. The scent of fine cuisine beaded the shorthaired vixen's inside regulating emotions. Ice water, she thought. Helena didn't know what she was getting herself into this time. Instincts always lead her to the right path, in battles any who. Yet, this was more of a blind test. Signs pointed towards this road, but its obscurities made it uncertain.

            Glancing through the citizen's faces, tears of joy and sorrow equally swept the milieu. Shea Pier always left people with some kind of unforgettable memory, all kinds.

            The lady in red wanted to turn back, she wanted to reimburse from all means of conflict and veil once more beneath the night sky, with physical challenges and turmoil. However, a familiar force wouldn't let her repent. Lost within the warrior Huntress, Helena was clashing through. Seemed like at times her double life controlled both body and mind, and sadly, at wrong accounts.

            "Excuse me, madam," the consignor interrupted her vision. "Party of one?"

            The vixen in red faced the old man shifting the weight on her hips, "No. I'm with someone."

            "I'm sorry, I should have known a beautiful young lady as yourself would be waiting for a special someone," his pruned lips curved up in the end of the flattering, fake complement. "Reservations under?"

            "Reese, Jesse Reese."

            He ran his aged finger down the list. "Ah yes. Sir Jesse Reese. Party of two, awaiting… Huntress?"

            "That's me," she added while the old man gave her a puzzled look.

            For a brief moment the consignor's visage longed for the infinite question but brushed it off knowing full well work was important. He pressed a button by the book of reservation paging a waiter. Sure enough a young dark haired male appeared. "This is Huntress, to table four."

            "Right this way," the young man walked fast to table four and Helena was right behind, even in heels.

            "Detective Jesse Reese, your- ahem, Huntress is here," The young man introduced.

            His eyes saw nothing but her as corny as it might seemed. The way the shorthaired vixen managed the crimson cloths tightly pressed on her skin sent an instant passion within his soul. "Huntress…" he words were overwhelmed with temptation. "You look… you look beautiful." 

            The young man knew his place and exited the scene neither man nor woman paying any mind.

            Helena smiled a bit raising a brow ultimately delighted with the invisible drool that should be running down the detective's mouth. She broke their tensions with her casual wit, "Thanks… ah, you look beautiful too."

            Reese eyed his overplayed tux and grinned brushing off the unusual compliment, "Well I prefer handsome. Shall we sit?"

            "Why not?" Huntress accepted and the detective pulled out a chair for the vigilante. After the shorthaired vixen was adjusted, he went to his seat and pulled out a bouquet of roses.

            "I got you these, don't worry they are not a weapon."

            Helena's blue eyes dilated in disbelief. He was surely going out of his way tonight. Jesse handed them to her and she put placed it on her lap admiringly. He sat down while she smelt them. Her nose met a card and she picked it out to read aloud.

            "To Huntress: The deceitful rose. Beautiful and lethal in one. Jesse."

            Reese watched her intently. He didn't wait for her to make a comment about what she thought about them. Jesse added impishly, "Not that it's a bother or anything, really; but um… why the dress?"

            Helena put the flowers by her side, "Oh this old thing, the element of surprise always tags along. Besides, I'm a woman of **many **faces."

            "Is that so? Well uh, I'm wondering what kind of cuisines Huntress likes? The menu is in French, you need any help?"

            "Je barle france. Je viec depus zank annees!" She replied enunciating every word perfectly. Even this detective underestimated her. Helena said she spoke French; that she lived there for five years. Ultimately because Selina Kyle was hiding the fact that she bore the child of her true love.

            Reese was immediately flabbergasted and laughed. She was more mysterious then he could ever embark. Hopefully this detective was able to break that wall; the truth definitely enticed him.

            "Bien la **Chasseresse**. Qu'aurez-bous aujord'hui?"

            "La Salade d'Agneau de Herbed." She smiled. "Et vous?" 

            "Je pense que je ferai juste a le poulet."

            Their bartender cam back; this time wheeling a table with two champagne bottles in a metallic cooler. Reese looked at her then the waiter.

            "I didn't order that."

            "Oh, we know sir. This is already paid for."

            "Paid? By who?"

            The waiter ignored the detective and faced Helena, "Oracle's mentor said your welcome."

            The shorthaired vixen nodded acting like it was no big deal but inside it was… and he knew as well. She faced the waiter. The detective locked his attention on the vigilante.

            "He will be having chicken, and I will be having the salad," she explained. The waiter wrote it down as he walked away. Helena smiled wearily and looked at the champagne bottle. "Piper Heidsieck, not bad…"

            "Not bad? That's the best and most expensive French champagne out there!"

            "That's why I said not bad…"

            Reese lost his cool obviously not trusting her at this point, "Whose Oracle's mentor?"

            "Calm down Reese," she played her cards composed waving off the sudden outburst. "It's just a friend," Helena placed the two-glass cups on the table. "Now you want some or not?"

            "Why are we all of a sudden getting this treatment?"

            "You want some or not?"

            He reluctantly gave up, "Fine!" Reese took the bottle from her and poured the drinks.

            "A toast?" She suggested raising her cup.

            "To?"

            "A year without ripping each other's heads off?"

            Jesse grinned, "How about to old friends and new enemies?"

            "I can live with that," they tipped their glasses and took a sip. Helena pulled the cup away from her mouth, "Ah! Bubbles…"

            Reese smiled.

            "What?"

            "So why you're a salad kind of girl?"

            "Why are you a chicken kind of guy?"

            Jesse looked away semi-bashful, "That's about the only thing I could say in French."

            Helena laughed, "And the truth comes out!"

            "You've defiantly changed, Huntress," he gave her an impish look. "Some well then others."

            "Well Oracle is looking for any finger prints on the letter. She agrees with me on this one. This guy is not Bruce Wayne," the lady in red changed the conversation. Her walls aligned again.

            The detective smiled avoiding the swift in topic, "Yeah well I don't really care right now. Come one Huntress, tell me about yourself."

            The shorthaired vixen let the cop have his fun, "What do you want to know?"

            Reese gave a thinking pose that painted a smirk on the dark knight's daughter, "How about… what's your favorite color?"

            She leaned in closer playfully adding tension, "Ah so your going for the deeper questions here… Blue."

            "Blue, really? I thought you were more of a purple passion kind of girl."

            "Yeah, well keep on underestimating me."

            He raised a brow, "Why me?"

            "What?"

            "Why go after me? I mean there surly were much gullible cops out there to trust, Huntress."

            She sat back; he definitely killed the mood, "To tell you the truth, I just basically run on instincts. You can't really ask me why I do what I do… I just do it. You can't really understand a person who doesn't even understand themselves."

            "Well Huntress, you're scholars have definitely changed in the past year. Either you've matured, or you've been around Oracle too long."

            She laughed but regained composer to give in her two cents, "That's life, an why must you say my alias every time you speak!"

            "Why not? I mean that's what your name is," he consider knowing full well she would read between the lines.

            "Oh, that question again," Helena moved farther into her seat.

            "So, you gonna tell me or is this another one of those complicated things?"

            Helena balked. The ultimate question with the ultimate answer… all can be revealed in one answer. But would she go for it? Her father words echoed through her psyche, The fewer- the better. The beating of her heart made the world still as all source of reasoning and instincts bombarded this moment. She had the chance to tell him in the New Gotham High five-year reunion, but it didn't happen. His soft brow iris locked with her stills of aqua.

            Reese anticipated with ever fiber in his soul. His body tensed as if wishing for the impossible. That was all he wanted to know right now. Ever since she first jumped out of the window and into his heart.

            Helena Kyle's gaze didn't even move half a centimeter looking at Detective Jesse Reese. He was different, wasn't he? He was defiantly strong to have waited this long. Why was it that he was even still here, wasting his time and money in a fancy place when it could have spent it on the greatest stalker known? Her conclusion led to something she was too blind to see. He wanted to hear it from her. 

            "Helena," her voice was shaky. A large lump in the throat stopped her from continuing but she was determined with such passion to let him in. To finally let their soul intertwine. "Helena Kyle."

            Fate was not happy. The windows they sat by and all the other ones crashed in. Debris of shatter glass hurled inward with a sound that barricaded the room. Most of the people ducked in time, others were badly cut. Helena and Reese were victims towards the attack. After everything settled a rustling of the wind came in. Huntress stood up with her scrapped body. Reese did the same and came beside her. The vigilante held the detective's hand absentmindedly.

            Batman appeared. He glided on the air towards their location. The old man that Helena met before Reese got up at the wrong time, which triggered tragedy on his part. The man behind the mask swiftly reached inside his utility belt and threw a pelt at the consignor, which exploded in contact and tentacles wrapped around his body. The fake caped-crusader looked at Helena immediately.

            She hesitated but Reese just stood in front protecting her.

            The enemy smiled and pulled out a gun from his utility belt, "Hey Reese, you live by the gun, you die by the gun."

            The sound of the bullet released from the gun cartage thundered the restaurant. 

            "No!" Helena yelled. The detective dropped back and she held onto his broken body. She looked into his fading brown hues as the blood poured out uncontrollably. The wind shifted again and Huntress looked at Batman, her eye formed into their amber like slits.

            He smiled and threw a pelt at her.

            Time sharpened in the watery midst. Like a picture frame, she was able to pinpoint the small metallic circle from a distance and quickly smack it out of the way, fast enough so that the pellet wouldn't react.

            An obvious sign of frustration escaped the Bat's tone and he flew towards her. He grabbed Huntress the shoulder's dragging her to the wall behind, "You should have listened to your Father!"

            Her eyes widened. How could he have known? How can he fly?

            "The fewer! The better!"

            NO! She shook her head. Her eyes went back to their shades of aqua tears streaming down. This didn't make any sense, the fates were wrong. The only thing that was going on in her mind was how impossible this was. Her body trembled, partly because of the bat's presence, but mostly longed for Reese.

            "You think you two can make it together in this city? You make me sick!"

            Her eyes snapped open locking with his forest green. They were impassioned and firm. The instincts that very much helped her get to this point left and Helena was there, the very same Helena that watched her mother die eight years ago.

            "He won't understand, and you - can't - handle it!"

            She gave up, tears overwhelmed her face and the only thing she could do was weep uncontrollably. Helena eyes closed as he shook her. 

            "Look at me Helena! Look at me!"

            Her eyes snapped open once more and they met tentacles behind him that wrapped his body. The bat fell on the floor in a loud thump as if his wings were clipped.

            With the body out of the way she met Reese standing with his hands over his bloodied shoulder. He breathed hard looking into her eyes.

            Helena's psyche was corrupted, but her heart reached out and she ran up to him. While they embraced the civilians rushed out of the scenery. Their weight tilted on onto the metahuman-female, blood still flowing out of his body, but now onto hers.

            "Reese…"

            Police sirens were heard as they gradually came closer.

            Dinah rushed in, "Huntress!" The image of disaster and the temple of the detective's shattered her naïve soul. Her attention quickly glanced to the bat confined on the floor beside them. The blonde teen used her telekinesis not giving a damn whether or not they would work. She moved the bat towards the entrance, lucky, the old man was facing the opposite way. The third bird ran up to them, "Reese!"

            Helena laid his body on the ground while Dinah helped.

            "What are we going to do?" The blonde teen questioned not really expecting answer.

            "You're not leaving me!" The lady in red shouted directing it towards the injured man. Helena ripped off a long piece from the bottom of her dress. She pressed it tightly on his shoulder wrapping it around. The red material blended perfectly with his blood and that made her cry even harder. "Reese! You hear me?" 

            "Haw…" Reese murmured with all his strength, his lips a whither shade of pale.

            "You're going to be ok," she lied.

            Dinah stood by not knowing what to do.

            Policemen entered, and so did the paramedics.

            "Over here!" The teen called them over.

            "Reese, you here me?" Helena frantically asked watching his eyes flutter uncomfortably. 

            "Helena," he managed to say.

            Her soul for that brief moment was lifted. He said the name that was given by her mother. Her soul cried out, her soul was furious with the outcome.

            "Helena Kyle…" His eyes rolled back and eyelids shut.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
